The Family Plan
by JLaLa
Summary: Beatrice Everdeen-Carter and Ramona Mellark, two friends with one mission–to get their parents together.
1. Part One

This was formerly a Tumblr-exclusive but I find it much easier to just put it onto the sites. Hope you enjoy!

Standard disclaimer for all chapters: The characters of The Hunger Games do not belong to me.

 _ **The Family Plan**_

 _ **Part One**_

"My baby!" Katniss put an arm around her daughter, pulling her close. "I can't believe that this is happening."

"Mom!" Beatrice blushed, the color spreading rapidly on her tanned face. "I'm twelve. I think that I'm long overdue for them."

"Well, you just took your time like your Aunt Prim and I did," Katniss responded as they walked into the department store. "Before you know it, you'll want to give them back."

"They're boobs," her daughter retorted. "I think once you get them, you can't give them back. Unless you have money."

There was tug at Katniss' hand and she turned to her six-year-old son, Dylan, who walked on her opposite side. "Mommy, what's a boob?"

"Something that you can't play with, talk about, or even look at until you're married," Katniss responded with a grin before placing a kiss to her son's soft gold hair.

They went into the intimates section of the store and Beatrice took off to explore as Katniss went to stop her curious son from playing with the mannequins. She had been hoping that Cato would be able to take Dylan for the day while she helped Beatrice, but her ex-husband had overtime at the construction site that he worked at.

They had married right out of high school and before Katniss could blink, she was pregnant with Beatrice. Then, when they thought that things had finally calmed down with their daughter in school, she was pregnant again with Dylan. By that point, their marriage was on the rocks and they foolishly thought that another baby would fix things.

It didn't.

When Dylan was four and Beatrice was ten, they decided to divorce. Cato and Katniss kept things civil. They sat the kids down and explained that they would be separating. The kids took it as well as kids could—Dylan was not quite aware of what it meant and Beatrice was appropriately upset.

However, Cato spent all the free time he could with the kids so it didn't feel like he left, even when he moved out a month after.

"Mom, what do you think?"

Beatrice held up an array of bras for her to see. There were printed ones, lace, push-ups…

Katniss couldn't believe that this was happening.

However, it wasn't going unnoticed that her daughter was becoming a beautiful woman. Katniss had seen the way that the Odair boy across the street looked at her raven-haired daughter. Beatrice had inherited her father's long limbs and blue eyes. Combined with the thick dark hair and olive-skin, it was a lethal combination.

She and Cato would be fighting boys off her lawn soon enough.

Katniss picked out the push-up and the lace bra from the selection. "These are too grown-up for you, Bea."

Her daughter huffed good-naturedly before walking over to the dressing rooms as Katniss stuck the rejected ones into a random round rack.

"Mommy, I'm hungry," Dylan told her, his grey eyes pleading. "Can we get a pretzel after?"

"Sure, babe." Katniss led her son to the circle of chairs next to the dressing room. They both sat down and she pulled a Capri-Sun from her tote. "Let Mommy have her meltdown over your sister becoming a woman and then we can go grab that pretzel."

"I'm right up there with you."

Katniss look across to see a blond man sitting anxiously in his seat, his hands in the pockets of his green cowl neck sweater.

She gave him an empathetic smile. "You got a daughter in there, too?"

"Yup," he responded. "I'm a definitely out of my element right now. She just turned twelve and now I know nothing."

"I think that's every parent," Katniss told him. "Got stuck with bra duty, huh?"

The man smiled. "Yeah, her Mom left before we even got to this point so…it's just dear old Dad trying not to look weird during all of this." He gestured at the lingerie and bras they were surrounded in before staring down at his shoes.

Katniss let out a quiet chuckle. "The fact that you're here is sweet enough." He met her eyes briefly and she blushed admiring the quiet handsomeness in his expression. "She knows that you care."

"Thanks." The man leaned forward and held out his hand. "Peeta Mellark—awkward father of Ramona."

She took his hand to shake it. "Katniss Everdeen—mother to Beatrice and Dylan and on the brink of a meltdown." Her eyes went to her son, resting his head against her. "Dylan, this is Mr. Mellark."

Her son waved shyly, his lips still connected to the Capri-Sun straw.

"Beatrice and Ramona, huh?" Peeta remarked with a grin. "Were you into the book, too?"

"Yes. I used to read it to my younger sister," she explained. "Also, I read a lot of Beverly Cleary when I was pregnant with Bea."

"It was a favorite of my Mom's and, when my daughter was born, she just looked like a Ramona," Peeta said. "Despite the blonde hair and blue eyes."

"I'm sure that she's lovely." Katniss wrapped an arm around her son. "I know that everything beautiful in the world is nothing compared to my kids."

Peeta watched her warmly and nodded. "I know what you mean."

* * *

Beatrice shuffled through the selection in front of her. She had been measured by a woman just to confirm her size and now she was in the middle of figuring out how exactly to put the bra on. The girls in the locker room at school made it look so easy.

Which one of the latches did she put the hook on? How did she even get into the bra? Was it cups first?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the loud sniffle in the room next to her.

Curiously, Beatrice moved to the wall. She waited for a bit before another whimper emitted from the wall.

She knocked gently. "Hey. Are you okay?"

A light voice, thick with tears, responded, "I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine," Beatrice pushed.

"Really," the teary voice replied. "I'm okay…"

Beatrice sat down against the wall. "Well, I'm glad that you're okay because I feel like an idiot."

She sighed, her eyes fleeting over to the bra selection. In the end, she would just pick the one that didn't make her want to barf on sight. She had grabbed anything that looked like her size to eliminate the angst of choosing. Then her Mom had rescued her by taking the ones that would make her Dad go ballistic.

"What do you mean?" came the response from the other room.

"This is the first time that I've had to do this," Beatrice admitted. "My Mom and everyone else in my family, except for my little brother, suddenly realized that I'm not a kid anymore. Actually, my Dad noticed because someone on the street whistled at me—almost killed the guy."

Jamie Odair was so lucky that she distracted her Dad from rushing over to strangle him.

There was chuckle from the next room. "My Dad would've done the same."

"Your Dad sounds pretty cool," Beatrice told the stranger.

"He is," the girl responded softly. "I don't know how to do this either. This is my first time, too."

She smiled hearing the girl's gentle voice. "I'm Beatrice."

There was a pause and for a moment, Beatrice thought that the girl had just left.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and she threw on her shirt before going to it.

Opening the door, Beatrice found a pretty girl with shoulder-length blonde hair and wintry-blue eyes smiling at her.

She held out her hand. "I'm Ramona."

* * *

"Did they come out?" Katniss asked Peeta as she came back with Dylan in her arms. Her son giggled at the bra that he had placed on his head. She avoided the annoyed saleswoman's stare as she sat back down.

Katniss had turned for a quick minute to send a text to Beatrice to see if she was okay when Dylan had run off.

Quickly, she tossed her bag and phone at Peeta before running after her son.

Five minutes later, they had returned after Katniss spotted him trying to crawl under one of the rounders full of lingerie.

"Nope," Peeta replied before his eyes went to Dylan and he grinned. "Nice hat."

"This isn't a hat," Dylan told him in a matter-of-fact voice. He pointed to the bulbous cups on his head. "These are antennas. I'm a Martian."

Katniss could see the man trying not to laugh.

"Come over here, Martian," Peeta told Dylan. "Tell me more about your planet."

Her son rushed over to the man and Peeta pulled him onto his lap. Her son began his long tale about the make-believe planet that he came from as the man across from her listened patiently, an amused smile on his handsome face.

Katniss stopped for a moment. Did she just admit he was handsome?

The beep on her phone broke her thought and she looked to the screen: ' _Mom, I need you_.'

"Go on ahead." Katniss looked up to see Peeta smiling at her. "We'll be fine."

She looked anxiously to Dylan, who was playing with his 'antennas'. "You sure?"

He nodded. "We'll be fine. But, can you check in on—"

"I'll check on Ramona," she assured him. Katniss knew that she wasn't supposed to trust a stranger with her kids but there was something about Peeta that assured her that he was a good person.

Plus, there were cameras everywhere and a saleswoman glaring at her son from the register.

Peeta smiled gratefully and she felt the color flood her cheeks seeing the warmth in his gaze.

She went to Dylan and kissed his forehead. "Be good."

Then, her eyes went to Peeta once more.

"Just an FYI, if he likes you—he bites."

* * *

"My mom left when I was seven." Ramona sat across from her, her knees drawn to her chest. "I remember that she and Dad used to fight all the time."

"Why?" Beatrice asked.

"Dad says that she was just too young to be my mother," her friend responded. "But, they're the same age. My Mom had me after she graduated high school and Dad explained that she didn't have the chance to do what she wanted to do. She sends me a check every year for my birthday and Christmas. But now that I'm getting older…and all these woman things are happening to me—I wish that I had someone to talk to about it."

"I get you," Beatrice said. "My parents had me when they were really young, too. I also totally understand it being weird having your Dad here with you. Dads are cool, but there are just some things that you need a lady for."

"Don't get me wrong," Ramona said. "Dad is great. He's attended every event, gone to every parent-teacher meeting…he even learned to sew when I wanted to be a ballerina one year for Halloween." She chuckled to herself. "When I got my period, he sputtered through the whole sex talk and told me that if I had any questions that I could always come to him."

Beatrice grinned. "Sounds like a cool guy."

"I found out that he googled the whole period process. He even wrote out notes and drew diagrams for me, in case." Ramona shook her head. "I still wish I had a mother—for his sake, too. He's lonely. I can tell."

She sympathized with Ramona. Her Mom was great and she did everything in her power to help Beatrice. Her Dad was great, too, but something deep inside her knew that her parents were always better apart.

However, Beatrice did miss being a family with two parents in the house.

And, her mother was lonely, too.

Her hand reached for her phone and she texted her mother quickly.

"My Dad is probably freaking out outside," Ramona suddenly said and stood up. "I didn't even pick anything out!" Beatrice jumped to her feet and her friend smiled. "Thanks for talking to me."

Beatrice held her pinkie out to the girl. She liked Ramona. There was something that made her trust the girl. They seemed like polar opposites; she was brash while her new friend was gentle. However, their conversations were easy-going; it felt like she was talking to family.

Ramona looked at the held-out pinkie before hooking her own pinkie with Beatrice's.

"Now, we're always going to be connected," Beatrice promised her. "I'll give you my number, too. I go to school in the Seam District."

"I go to school in the Merchant District," Ramona said. "I'm in Fine Arts school. I dance and paint a little, like my Dad."

There was knock on the door. "Honey?"

"It's my Mom," Beatrice informed her friend before opening the door.

Her mother walked in and she heard a small gasp of admiration come from Ramona. Beatrice had to admit, her mother was beautiful. They shared the same dark hair and their eyes were almond-shaped. However, her blue eyes belonged to her father. Dylan got her mother's cool greys though his sparkled with mischief half the time.

"Mom, this is my friend, Ramona." She led her mother over to the awed girl. "Ramona, this is my Mom, Katniss Everdeen."

"Just call me Katniss. It's really nice to meet you, Ramona." Her mother shook her friend's hand. "I met your Dad outside." She smiled prettily at Ramona. "He's a little anxious, but my son is keeping him busy."

"I should probably pick something out," Ramona said hastily.

"I'm guessing that neither of you have picked anything," Katniss stated and the girls nodded in agreement. "Okay. Let's discuss some of the basics." She took one of the bras, a nude one, on the dressing room hook.

"The first thing that you need is a bra that will look good under everything. White or nude is usually best since they won't show as much under light clothing. Second, the middle of the bra—" She pointed to the space between the bra cups. "This should be comfortably resting against you and the cups should hold each breast without being too filled. Also, the hook usually goes on the second rung but go with whatever feels good for you."

Beatrice met her mother's eyes and her Mom handed her the bra.

"I'm going to be outside your rooms if you have any questions," Katniss informed them. "But, I'm expecting something to be picked out in ten minutes. Deal?"

"Yes, Mom."

"Yes, Katniss," Ramona responded.

"Okay then." Katniss grinned at the blonde. "I don't want to leave your father alone with my son for too long. He might be eaten alive."

* * *

Beatrice had easily picked something out. Like Katniss, her daughter was decisive. She instructed her daughter to bring her choice to the cashier and then check on her brother as well as Peeta.

"Ramona, sweetheart," Katniss knocked on the girl's door. "How is it going?"

"I think it's okay," the small voice replied but she could hear the uncertainty in the young girl's voice.

"Would it be okay if I came in?" she asked. "I just want to make sure that you're comfortable. Just put your top on."

The door unlocked and Katniss entered Ramona's room. The petite girl was standing in front of the mirror in her flowy top. Beatrice and Ramona were as different as night and day but Katniss felt that same air of uncertainty that all girls had at this age radiating from the teenager.

Katniss approached the girl. "Did it fit?"

Ramona nodded and then turned to her with a smile. "Yeah, it fit." She looked at herself in the mirror. "This is just going to be another one of these weird milestones that I have with my Dad. I'm glad that you and Beatrice were able to help me though. I was telling Beatrice that my Mom took off and though I have the best Dad, there are some things that you kind of wish that you had a mother for."

"Listen," Katniss began. "I know that Bea gave you her cell number but I'm going to give you mine, too. If you ever need anything or you have woman questions, then feel free to call or even text."

Ramona's face lit up. "Really?"

She felt a rush of affection for the sweet girl and pulled her into her arms. "Of course, Ramona. Seems like you and Beatrice are going to be great friends. I think we can be too."

After a moment, Katniss felt her respond to the embrace and as Ramona pulled away, she wiped her eyes.

"Thanks Katniss," she said. "I'll be out soon. Can you let my Dad know?"

Nodding, Katniss turned to leave the dressing room and then walked out to find her children talking to Peeta.

Unfortunately, her son still had the bra on his head. It looked like she might have to buy it, judging by the look that she was getting from the saleswoman.

"Ramona should be right out," she told them as she approached the group.

"Thanks, Katniss." Peeta smiled gratefully and she blushed at his bright stare. "You're amazing."

"All in a day's work," she told him as she sat across from Peeta and her kids.

"Mom is amazing." Beatrice beamed at her before looking to Peeta. "She runs an art gallery on Main Street and has an amazing artistic eye. Every time she has a showcase, every piece sells." She looked to Katniss. "Mom, Peeta is an artist."

"Interesting." Katniss peered at the man before her. "How come you haven't come into the gallery?"

"I usually sell my pieces online," he responded bashfully. "But, maybe I'll consider it. Beatrice is a convincing young lady. I think she gets it from you."

"What do I get from you, Mommy?" Dylan asked, his smile bright.

Katniss looked at the bra on top of her son's head before responding, "My fashion sense."

Beatrice snorted before reaching to tickle her brother.

Peeta met her eyes, grinning at Katniss and she suddenly felt breathless seeing the tenderness in his blue eyes.

A hand went to her shoulder and she looked up to see Ramona standing next to her.

"You all set?" she asked the young girl and Ramona nodded. Putting an arm around her shoulders, Katniss met her eyes. "Remember what I said. Also, thank your father because he kept a straight face this whole time while my son had a bra on top of his head!"

* * *

"So you have my number?" Beatrice said.

Her friend nodded. "Yeah and your Mom gave me hers if I ever need lady advice or what not," her friend replied.

A musical laugh rang through the air and they looked over at their parents. Her mother was talking to Peeta, a beaming grin on her rose-colored lips. Peeta, who was carrying her brother, listened, his eyes focused on her lovely mother's face.

"They look good together," Beatrice found herself saying.

Peeta's sunny looks and her mother's dusky coloring made a great combination.

"You know, they're both lonely," Ramona remarked, a suggestive lift in her voice.

Beatrice turned to her friend, an idea formulating. "You doing anything for dinner?"

"We were planning to go to Olive Garden," her friend responded. "We like carbs."

"So do we." Beatrice looked to the two adults once more. "You should come over for dinner."

"They'll never go for it," Ramona responded though a smile crept onto her lips, hearing her father let out a laugh.

Beatrice put an arm around her as they headed over to their parents.

"I'm good at convincing people and you are my innocent friend who wouldn't possibly manipulate herself and her Dad to come over tonight with any other intention but coming over to hang out…we're a perfect team."

Ramona chuckled softly and nodded in agreement.

"Hey Dad?" she called out.

Peeta turned to his daughter, overjoyed seeing the two girls so close. "Yes, love?"

"Beatrice invited me to come over to check out this new…" Ramona look to her friend in panic.

"Book," Beatrice finished for her. "It's this cool new dystopian book." She looked to her mother. "Can Ramona and Peeta come over for dinner?"

Her mother looked at her for moment then at Ramona who gave her an innocent smile.

"Sure." Her mother looked to Peeta, her smile shy. "Did you want to come over for dinner?"

He beamed at her. "I'd love to."

The couple didn't even notice when the two girls standing in front of them hooked their pinkies behind their backs.

* * *

Once again, this was formerly a Tumblr-exclusive which I'm not slowly posting onto FFn and AO3. I haven't done a fic where it was mostly the kids POV so it should be interesting.

I'm pretty sure you know where both names come from. Dylan is simply named after my best friend's son.

I'll be slowly uploading the chapters throughout the week as I work on Part Ten, which will be the newest part.

Please feel free to kudos, alert, etc!

-JLaLa


	2. Part Two

**The Family Plan**

 _Part Two_

The once peaceful Mellark house was interrupted by the sound of a rushed entrance at the front door and two sets of ascending footsteps quickly followed by simultaneous door slams.

Ramona looked through her closet, flipping through her many array of dresses, and trying to gauge what would be acceptable for a dinner at her new friend's house. Beatrice seemed like she cared very little for fashion and more about what was comfortable. She wanted to look casual and cool, too.

She had nothing.

In the room across the hall, Peeta look through his own closet. He looked like a fucking anxious mess today in front of Katniss. He wouldn't do that again. Looking through each piece of clothing, Peeta tried to figure out what would look put-together, but not like he was trying too hard.

He had nothing.

Opening his door, Peeta was surprised to find that Ramona was also at her doorway.

"I need help!" They both cried out simultaneously.

After a calming breath, Peeta went to his daughter's sunny-colored room. "Why are we so worried?"

"Because we both really like them," his daughter responded in a matter-of-fact voice. She turned to him, a bemused smile on her angelic face. "You seem really into Katniss."

"I'm not going to lie to you," Peeta told her. "I think that she's pretty perfect." Standing up, he went to Ramona's abundant closet. "So what's the problem?"

"Why do I have so many dresses?" Ramona joined him. "Am I going to a tea party every day?"

"You're not wearing a dress now," he offered. "You have a white, loose top thingy…"

"You mean a flowy, white tank-top?" His daughter chuckled at his words, her head going to his shoulder. His arm went around her shoulders affectionately. "We're a mess, aren't we?"

"But, we're messes together," Peeta assured her. He pulled out a rust-colored long-sleeved dress and held it out to her. "I like this one. It brings out your eyes."

"Because orange is opposite of blue on the color wheel," Ramona answered back. "They're complimentary. Always the artist, Dad!" She kissed his cheek. "It's perfect. I'll wear it with leggings. Now, it's your turn."

Taking his hand, Ramona guided him back to his room. While his daughter's room was a soft shade of yellow, his own room was the palest of greys. Peeta sat on the bed as Ramona shuffled through his closet, humming contently to herself.

The action reminded him of his ex. She also hummed when in thought.

For a long time, he had been upset at Ramona's mother. When they were teenagers, everything she had done was charming and pretty. Peeta thought that he was so lucky to be chosen by her.

Then they grew up.

Suddenly, it all fell apart. He woke up one day to find her packing her things. She had the decency to leave as Ramona slept, unaware of her parents' failing marriage.

"How about this?" Ramona held up a marled grey sweater. "With jeans. It doesn't look like you're trying too hard but you still want to look nice."

"You have a real eye," he responded. "I like it." Ramona clapped excitedly, taking the sweater and then taking a pair of jeans out for him. She placed it on the chair next to his closet before joining him. "So you and Beatrice really get along, don't you?"

"I like her." Ramona looked down at the soft comforter. "She's not like the girls at my school. She and Dylan seem so chill. They don't care about being number one. They care about just being themselves. They don't judge me."

"Well, that's a really good reason to want them to be your friend," Peeta concluded. He kissed her forehead, earning a grin from his little girl. "You know I love you more than anything, right?"

"You better!" Ramona poked his shoulder and he let out a laugh. "So…you like Katniss?"

Peeta poked her in retaliation, avoiding her question. "You should get ready."

* * *

The Everdeen House was right after the train tracks that divided their Districts. It was a simple two-story home with a large front porch and a green lawn, toys tossed haphazardly on it. A tree stood in the middle of the grass, a swing hanging off its strong branch.

"Are you lost?" A laughing voice called out.

Peeta and Ramona looked up to find Katniss along with Beatrice and Dylan standing on the porch.

Beatrice rushed the path to take his daughter's hand. She beamed up excitedly at Peeta in greeting before looking to Ramona. "Come see my room!"

The two girls ran up the porch steps with Dylan in tow. The three disappeared into the house leaving Katniss to play hostess to an anxious Peeta. She approached him, a bright smile on her rose lips.

"Sorry that my children kidnapped your daughter," Katniss said. She intertwined their arms as they walked up the porch stairs. "I swear that they have manners. They're just really excited to see Ramona."

"No, they're great," Peeta told her as they entered the house. "Thanks for inviting us to dinner."

The inside of the Everdeen house was warm with creamy walls and worn furniture. Katniss guided him into the living room and his gaze went immediately to the mantle with the array of photos resting atop it. He approached it, looking at each photo of Beatrice and Dylan in various states of growth.

The last photo was of Katniss as a young girl and tiny golden-haired girl with bright blue eyes.

"That's my sister, Prim." She stood behind him, her breath warm against his ear. "She lives about an hour away in the city." Peeta turned quickly, their noses just almost brushing against one another. Katniss blushed at the motion. "Prim works in tenant law. She spends a lot of time taking care of the little guy, trying to keep roofs over their heads."

"A very noble job," he responded. Peeta turned to the picture again. "It's funny how similar Beatrice and Ramona look to you two."

"Like they could be sisters," Katniss added. Peeta's gaze went to her at her words. "I mean—they just look so similar…with Beatrice being brunette and Ramona being blonde…and it has nothing to do with them being sisters in the book…or that me and Prim are sisters…" She let out a nervous laugh. "I'm just sound like a damn fool, don't I?"

"I think you sounded cute," Peeta blurted and his palm went automatically to his forehead.

Now he sounded like an idiot.

Katniss chuckled, her hand reaching for his. "Now we're even!"

* * *

Beatrice's room was the color of ivy. It had a worn quilt made by her grandmother and there was sheet music on her desk along with a snow globe of Chicago.

"That's from my Uncle Haymitch," Beatrice explained. "He's not my actual Uncle. He used to live across the street but then Annie, his niece and her husband, Finnick moved in. Jamie is their son. He's one of my classmates."

"I love your room," Ramona replied. "It has life."

Beatrice flopped onto her bed. "And your room?"

"It's nice," she told her friend. "But, there's no life in it." Joining Beatrice at the foot of the bed, she laid back after Beatrice patted the empty spot next to her. "I don't have any friends at school."

"A peach like you?" Beatrice held out her pinkie. "I find that hard to believe."

Ramona hooked her pinkie with hers. "My friends are all in books and the librarians look the other way when I eat lunch in the library."

"Not all your friends are in books," Beatrice said after a moment.

Ramona smiled. "Thank you."

"So…our parents?" Beatrice rolled onto her stomach to meet her friend's blues.

"My Dad likes your Mom." Ramona smiled to herself. "When we went home, we were both freaking out over what to wear. We practically picked each other's outfits. He wanted to look nice for Katniss."

"How hungry are you?" Beatrice asked. She jumped out of bed and went to the drawer of her desk. "Could you survive on this?"

Ramona sat up to see her friend holding up a Sno Ball and a bag of veggie chips. She nodded and Beatrice tossed a closed Sno Ball packet at her.

Ramona opened the plastic wrap of the pink snack cake. "But, aren't we having dinner?"

"Not if we're too full and Dylan is napping after the Fruit Roll-Up I gave him," her friend responded with a gleeful smile. Beatrice hopped onto the bed and opened the bag of veggie chips. "Then our parents will have no choice but to eat alone."

"You're a genius," Ramona told her. "You know what else they're going to need?"

Beatrice looked to her curiously. "What?"

"Mood music to go with their dinner."

"No, _you're_ the genius," Beatrice pronounced. She held the bag out to Ramona. "Cheers."

Ramona happily tapped her Sno Ball against the bag. "Cheers."

* * *

"You have a really great home." Peeta placed the last of the plates onto the dining room table. "It really looks like a family lives here."

"What about your place?" Katniss asked as she put down the silverware. "I'm sure you and Ramona have a great place."

"My ex-wife didn't like the thought of a mess," he explained. "So a lot of the furniture is stiff and white. Ramona was a cleanly child because her mother didn't want her to look like untidy. When she left, we just never changed the living room. But, I wanted to give Ramona a chance to do whatever she wanted with her room. So last year, we painted it."

Katniss placed the napkin holder in the middle. "What color did you paint it?"

"Yellow," Peeta said. "I never saw her so excited." He looked to her. "Do you need help with the rest of the dinner?"

"Can you take the lasagna from the oven?" Katniss asked. "Mitts are in the drawer next to the oven."

"Sure, love."

He marched into the kitchen and halfway through removing the lasagna from the oven did he realize his words.

"Oh shit." How desperate did he sound?

Yes, Peeta liked her. However, giving her a pet name was taking it a little far.

Walking back into the dining room, he found her at the bottom of the stairs calling the kids.

"Girls! Dylan! Dinner is ready!"

"We're full!" came Beatrice's reply.

Peeta placed the hot tray on the table before joining Katniss. "What's going on?"

"The girls are full apparently," she told him. Katniss looked up the stairs once more. "Where is your brother?"

This time it was Ramona who responded, "He's asleep!"

After a moment, Katniss turned to him, her face flushed. "I guess it's just us."

"I don't mind." Peeta held his arm out and she entwined her own arm through his as they went to the dining room. Pulling out a seat for her, he made sure that she was comfortable before sitting down in the seat next to her. "Before I forget, I wanted to apologize for the whole 'love' thing. It's just second nature—"

Katniss placed her hand over his. "I don't mind."

* * *

"Cato lives about thirty minutes away." Katniss took a sip of wine from her glass. "And every other weekend, he picks up Bea and Dylan to spend the weekend with him."

"It's great that you two get along," Peeta said. "Ramona's mom lives across the country. They talk only on her birthday and she sends a check on her birthday and Christmas." He sighed. "She wasn't crazy about having a baby. At first, I think it sounded so great to her. Like playing house. Then Ramona was born and she was a normal, crying baby who needed to be fed and loved. I think my ex realized then that it wasn't a game."

"So, parental rights?" Katniss asked.

"She signed them off to me," he replied before taking a sip from his own glass. "I feel bad for Ramona. I worry that she'll think that it was something she did. Truthfully, she was the only good thing to come out of our relationship."

"I think Cato and I feel the same way." Katniss stood up to take his plate.

Peeta jumped from his seat. "Here. Let me." She smiled gratefully. "Sit. Enjoy your wine and continue."

She sat down. "Dylan came at the tail-end of the marriage. We weren't getting along and everyone felt it, including the kids. In the end, we knew the only love we shared were for Beatrice and Dylan."

There's was a sudden shift as the lights of the dining room dimmed.

Katniss looked around. "What's going on?"

"Electrical surge?" Peeta continued cleaning up the plates and silverware. "Happens sometimes."

" _Come away with me in the night…"_

The music appeared all around them and Katniss bit back a gasp as Peeta look to her.

"Cato placed surround sound in the living room and dining room," she explained. "For when we were entertaining. I just didn't realize that Beatrice remembered."

"It's actually really nice," Peeta replied. "Kind of…romantic."

Katniss met his eyes, her eyes sparkling. "You know we've been played, right?"

"Yeah, I kind of figured after Ramona claimed to not be hungry," he said. "She loves lasagna."

"I figured it out too," Katniss admitted, not quite meeting his eyes. "There's a whole bag of veggie chips missing from our pantry and so are the Fruit Roll-Ups. Dylan falls asleep every time he eats them." She finally managed to meet his eyes. "Now what?"

Peeta sat back down, his hand going to her own on the table. "Do I stand a chance?"

"I changed three times before settling for this outfit," Katniss said, her other hand fidgeting on the skirt of the blue dress. "What do you think?"

He remain silent, their hands still entwined.

"Can I have this dance?"

Katniss looked up to his beaming smile, her own lips rising as she nodded.

Together, they stood up and Peeta pulled her close, his arms wrapping around her waist. Her head went to his shoulder and her arms encircled his neck as they began to sway.

" _Come away with me and we'll kiss  
On a mountaintop  
Come away with me  
And I'll never stop loving you…"_

"Katniss?" His mouth pressed against the soft lobe of her ear. "Would you want to go out?"

Peeta felt her grin against his neck. "What do you mean?"

"I want to take you out on an actual date," he told her as they danced. "Like we hire a babysitter and I take you out to dinner or a movie so we can get to know each other."

"No."

"What?"

Katniss pulled away and smiled up at him.

"We don't hire a babysitter. Next Saturday, I can ask to Prim to babysit."

* * *

Gosh, I love the beginning, don't you? Prim is actually a pretty cool babysitter IMO.

Song: "Come Away With Me"-Norah Jones


	3. Part Three

**The Family Plan**

 _Part Three_

"Mom, really? You can do better than that."

"What?" Katniss looked down at the simple green dress and black pumps combo that she was currently wearing. "It's dinner appropriate, Bea."

She examined herself in the mirror at the corner of her bedroom, finding nothing wrong with what she was wearing. However, her hand went to the hair, styled in a side braid. Would it be better if she put it down? Katniss wanted to look nice but nice without looking like she tried too hard.

Dating was hard. No wonder she never did it.

"You should wear it down," Beatrice said from where she sat on her bed. "You have pretty hair, Mom. Also, I think that Peeta would like it."

"Okay," Katniss replied reluctantly. She turned to her daughter as she undid the braid. "You're okay with this, right? The whole dating thing?"

"Of course, Mom!" Beatrice jumped from her place on Katniss' bed and rushed to her mother. She smiled before helping Katniss fix her thick tendrils. "Dylan and I just want you to be happy. And I like Peeta, he makes you laugh."

Katniss let out an exhale as she looked at her hair, resting on her shoulders before looking to Beatrice once more.

"Now, do I look like stupid?"

"You must really like this guy, Katniss. Especially if you've put on your fanciest dress for him!"

"Aunt Prim!" Beatrice turned and ran into the arms of the pretty blonde standing in her mother's doorway. "I'm so excited for you to meet Peeta and Ramona! They're really cool!"

"I can't wait either," Prim remarked as she put an arm around her niece. The two went to Katniss' side. "I mean anyone who's taking you, Dylan, and your mother on has to be great." Prim greeted her sister, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "You really like this guy?"

"I don't know if I should say how much in front of Bea," Katniss responded. "This conversation is a little mature for my twelve-year-old."

"Okay, then. If Peeta was a movie, what would you rate him?" Prim asked with an amused grin.

Katniss mused over the question for a moment before finally responding, "PG-13."

Prim nodded, her expression thoughtful as she looked over her sister.

"Then that dress should go." She stepped out of the room, returning with a Bloomingdale's shopping bag. "In the cleanest terms I can think of, he's not going to look at you as anything more than a 'G' rating in that thing. I went shopping and found something that's going to bump you up a few ratings."

Peeking into the bag, Katniss found a push-up bra and a pair of nude panties that looked held together by floss. There was also something red and from what she could gauge, it was tight-looking.

"I think I'm going to have to wax a few more places to pull that off," she told Prim. Her eyes moved to her daughter. "You probably shouldn't have heard that."

Beatrice shrugged, her eyes wide in confusion. "I don't understand what you're talking about anyway."

"You will," Prim told her niece. "You're part Everdeen. Once puberty hits, it kind of happens in full swing."

"We have an hour," Katniss inform them. "I need you to help me look like I know what I'm doing."

Prim took the bag, handing it to her sister. "Put this on first." Then she reached into her Chanel bag and pulled out a curling iron as well as a NARS make-up palette. "I will take care of the rest."

* * *

"Okay. Tie or no tie?"

Peeta held the red tie up to his shirt, presenting it to Ramona who sat on his bed.

"No tie," Ramona responded with a grin. "Where are you taking Katniss?"

"The Capitol," he told his daughter. "It's not a super fancy restaurant but I think she'll appreciate the pasta and breadsticks."

"Yeah, the Everdeens appreciate carbs like we do," his daughter told him with a grin.

"Ramona, you're fine with this, right?" Peeta joined his daughter at the foot of his bed. "I haven't dated since your mom and this is a new thing happening in our family."

"Dad, I just want you to be happy," Ramona assured him. "And, Katniss makes you smile in a way that I haven't seen in a while." She toyed with the soft quilt on his bed. "Also, Beatrice is my friend and I haven't had a real one for a long time."

"Why didn't you tell me?" her father asked in concern. "Are you not happy at your school?"

"I love school, I love to dance," she told him. "I'm not exactly the most popular girl in school. In fact, it's safe to say that I'm non-existent. It doesn't matter; Beatrice is my friend. She sends me funny texts at school and checks on me. It's like I have a sister." Ramona suddenly jumped from the bed. "What time is it?"

"We have thirty minutes," Peeta informed her. "I want to hear more about school, sweetie. You never tell me about these things."

"I don't want you to worry," Ramona said off-handedly. "It's nothing that I can't handle." She stood in front of Peeta to smooth out the shoulders of his button-down. "I just want to focus on the things that are important to me—dancing, schoolwork, you…" Ramona straightened the collar. "If people don't see me as friendly then that's their problem."

"You have quite the backbone, Ramona." Peeta smiled at her. "I'm proud of you."

"I learned it from Beatrice," his daughter responded. "She taught me what a good friend is."

* * *

Hand in hand, Ramona and Peeta traveled up the walkway of Katniss' house and stepped onto the porch. Ramona had received a text from her friend, telling her that her mom was super nervous about the date and she responded in kind. Her Dad had changed his shirt a few times, finally settling with a striped-blue button down that complimented his eyes.

The sound of another door closing caught her attention and she looked to her right, seeing a boy with dark hair and chocolate eyes staring at her. He gave her a shy smile before heading to the garage next to his house.

The Everdeen door opened and a mop of blonde under a very large bra cup greeted them. "Beep-boop!"

"Hey Martian!" Ramona greeted Dylan and he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Beep-beep-boop!"

"That's goodbye!" Her little friend responded with a giggle.

"Then you'll have to teach me your language," she said as they walked into the house.

"Where is everyone, Martian?" Peeta asked with an amused grin. "Is there a way to say that in your language?"

"It's okay, Peeta!" Dylan said cheerfully. "I've turned on my translator. Everyone is upstairs helping Mom."

"Really?" Ramona looked up the stairs in interest as did her Dad.

"Yup. Aunt Prim said that Mommy needs to ditch the librarian look," Dylan explained in a matter-of-fact voice.

"You talking about me?"

Ramona looked up to see a beautiful, blonde woman in a jean jacket, leather leggings, and white t-shirt coming down the stairs. Behind her, an excited Beatrice waved at Ramona, her smile bright.

"You must be Peeta. I'm Prim, Katniss' sister," the woman said kindly and shook her Dad's hand. Then she looked at Ramona. "And, you must be the famous Ramona."

She blushed at Prim's words. "I'm famous?"

"Of course, cutie," Prim said before looking to her Dad. "My sister is on her way down. I think you're going to like what I did."

"Katniss is beautiful. I don't doubt that she'd look good in anything," he responded nervously. Peeta looked to Prim, presenting her with the bouquet of tulips. "Do you think this is too much?"

"No, in fact, my sister loves tulips," Prim assured him. Her eyes went to the girls. "How did you know?"

"I helped pick out the bouquet," Ramona explained.

"Ahh…I see." Prim tapped a tip of her nose and winked at the girl. "It's been a long time since Katniss got flowers so I think she'll be happy."

There was a movement at the top of the stairs as Katniss descended slowly.

Beside her, Ramona heard her Dad gasp and her eyes went to Beatrice, who went to her, hooking their pinkies together.

Katniss was beautiful. She was wearing a fitted red dress with a square neckline that showcased her lithe body. Her hair was down in soft waves and her eyes were smoky, made so by kohl liner and mascara. The outfit was completed by a pair of stilettos that lengthened Katniss' legs and showed off her richly-colored skin.

Peeta approached to help Katniss with the final step, his eyes never leaving hers.

"You are beautiful," he told her breathlessly. "I mean, you've always been beautiful to me, but wow…"

Katniss grinned before leaning to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Flattery will get you everywhere."

Shyly, she accepted the bouquet before Prim took them to later transfer them into a vase.

The parents turned to Beatrice, Ramona, and Dylan.

"Be good for Prim," Peeta told the three.

"Also don't watch anything inappropriate," Katniss said before looking to her sister. "And, no boys!"

"That was one time, Katniss!" Prim grinned good-naturedly. "I think I'll be busy with the teenagers and the Martian anyway."

Katniss kissed the kids including Ramona, who colored at the motherly affection.

"That wasn't weird, was it?" Katniss asked her.

"No," Ramona responded and gave Katniss a hug. Over her shoulder, she saw her father doing the same to Dylan and Beatrice. "It's actually nice to have someone like a mother."

Pulling away, Katniss beamed at her. "Have fun, sweetheart."

"You too," Ramona said as Peeta approached. "By the way, my Dad changed twice so no need to be nervous because he is enough for both of you!"

Her father gave her an embarrassed kiss on the forehead before Prim ushered the couple out of the house.

After the door was closed, the babysitter turned to the two girls, her arms crossed and her blue eyes inquisitive.

"So what exactly is your plan?"

* * *

The Capitol was an intimate restaurant nestled in the main part of their town. Seeing that they were on a date, the hostess seated them in a rounded booth so they both sat next to one another. Katniss felt the warmth of Peeta's closeness, the fabric of his shirt sleeve brushing her bare arm and causing a shiver of heat to rush through her.

"Are you cold?" Peeta asked once they were seated.

"No. Guess I'm just nervous," Katniss responded honestly. "Prim stuck me in this dress and I fell twice putting the heels on. I'm afraid that one wrong move and I'll end up head down and ass up on the floor!" She let out a laugh. "Now, I'm saying too much. I do that when I'm really anxious."

"I plotted out our date during the week," he admitted. "There were lists and constant phone calls to my brothers as to what an acceptable first date would be. I planned my outfit and then asked Ramona about whether or not I should wear a tie. I asked my best friend for tips on what to talk about. However, all I can think about is you and that dress…and now I sound like a teenage boy."

Katniss pressed another kiss to his cheek. "I think we're hoping that this will all go right. So a little more honesty on my end? I like you and not just because you're sweet to my kids or that you look at Ramona like she is the sunrise. I like you because I can talk to you and you give me butterflies….which I've never felt before."

Peeta's lips rose into a smile.

"I like you, too." He lifted her chin with fingers so he could stare at the greys that invaded his dreams. "Because you're a good person and you're strong, I could tell that right off. Because there's something about the way you laugh that makes my stomach flip in a good way. I've never felt that way. More honesty? All I can think about is kissing you because I know it's going to be good but I'll wait until you want to kiss me as much."

"A bottle of our best red, courtesy of the house."

They looked up to find their server with a wine cart. She smiled and opened the bottle expertly then poured a glass for each of them before placing their flutes before them.

"My name is Rue and I will be right back to take your order," the server informed them before disappearing quickly.

"I didn't know they did that," Peeta said.

Katniss looked around the other occupied tables. "It doesn't look like anyone else has one either."

The two shrugged before clinking glasses.

* * *

"It's done," Prim reported to the girls. "Good thing, I know someone at the restaurant, too."

Beatrice and Ramona smiled at the woman before going back to their game of Monopoly.

"Now what?" Beatrice said as she moved her top hat piece.

"We wait," Ramona told her. "Then, we move on to phase two."

"And, what's that?" Prim asked as she joined the girls.

"A sleepover," Ramona replied as she moved her own piece, collecting her $200 as she passed 'GO'.

"I like the way her mind works," Prim said to her niece. "We should keep her."

"That's the plan," Beatrice told her Aunt as she and Ramona hooked pinkies.

* * *

"You're cold," Peeta said as they walked.

After dinner, they had decided to a stroll around the neighborhood. Katniss had pointed out the gallery that she worked for and Peeta admitted that he did drive by the place. He just didn't think that he would be able to get his work in.

"I'm fine," Katniss assured him.

However, he took off his jacket draping it over her bare shoulders. Katniss took in the smell of his cologne; woodsy yet with a hint of something sweet in it. She found herself pressing herself closer to him as they continued their walk.

Maybe it was the wine or the pasta or the moonlight but she felt punch-drunk. Peeta walked beside her silently and their eyes met as he shyly put an arm around her.

"I was wondering when you'd do that," she told him.

"I didn't want to be a creep," Peeta responded, his face crimson at his response.

"It's not creepy if I want it," Katniss told him and laughed softly. "Seriously, we are just like the children."

"What do you mean?" Peeta led her over to a bench and they plopped down awkwardly beside each other.

"I'm just like Beatrice," she said, her head going to his shoulder. The wine was taking its toll. "I say things without thinking and I ramble whenever I'm excited. You're like Ramona; you're considerate and sweet. You choose your words."

"How about Dylan?" he asked.

"Dylan is the wild card," Katniss responded. "Anytime we do something that the other wouldn't expect than we're acting just like my six-year-old."

"I don't think it's so bad," Peeta told her. "All the things you've said about the kids are the things that make them who they are. I wouldn't change them because I think those good qualities are the best of us."

His thumb moved over her shoulder as he gazed at her, his usually light eyes dark in the moonlight. She shivered but this time it had nothing to do with temperature. The frisson of hunger arose from inside of her, long dormant from never meeting anyone who could bring her back to life.

Now he was there.

Katniss wanted to kiss him.

"Peeta, I think I'm going to pull a Dylan." Her hand went to his cheek, her thumb caressing his strong jaw then his lips, which opened just slightly at her touch.

Moving herself closer and sitting on his lap, Katniss closed her eyes—

"Ma'am? Sir?" They turned to see a security guard holding a flashlight in front of them. "This section of the park is closed."

"Oh, sorry," Peeta told the man. "We're just leaving." He helped her up and took her hand.

The man chuckled. "I get it. Married couple having a night away from the kids. Sometimes you just need somewhere to be alone."

"Yeah, sure," Katniss responded with an embarrassed smile.

Peeta laughed, putting an arm around her as they made their walk out of the park.

It was as they drove home did Katniss realize that neither denied that they were a married couple.

And, she didn't really mind.

* * *

"Dylan's asleep," Prim informed the girls. She sat next to them on the couch as they continued painting their toes. "So your parents, huh?"

"They like each other," Beatrice told her Aunt simply. "Mom deserves someone cool like Peeta. I love my Dad, but my parents didn't belong together."

"Dad and my Mom definitely didn't belong together either," Ramona continued, her eyes focused on her toes. "She was barely a mother. It's also nice to see my Dad, all weird and crushing over someone. Especially someone like Katniss."

Beatrice stopped her painting to squeeze her friend's shoulder in support.

Prim could see that the girls had a bond. Also, she couldn't help but think of her sister's glow whenever she talked about Peeta, not to mention the way Peeta looked at his sister as she walked down the stairs.

There was definitely some friction between the two.

"Well, if it's going to work I suggest that you continue painting your nails upstairs with your door locked. They should be home any minute."

The girls gathered their bottles, green for Ramona and a soft orange for Beatrice, before rushing up the stairs in a flurry of giggles.

Prim began to clean up, exhausted from wrangling her precocious nephew into his pajamas then to bed, before checking on the girls.

She had to admit, it was really cute—this little family plan of theirs.

Hopefully, her sister or Peeta would never find out.

* * *

The house was quiet when they entered. Prim had cleaned up the living room but seemed to be missing.

Quietly, Katniss removed her heels before turning to her date. "I'll go check upstairs. Have a seat in the living room."

Rushing up the stairs, she found Dylan sound asleep and turned off his nightlight before closing the door. Beatrice's door was slightly ajar and she found the girls asleep, their feet propped on pillows. Obviously, they had been painting their toes because even in the darkness, she could see the bright colors on their nails.

Placing a blanket atop them without covering their feet, Katniss pressed a kiss to her daughter's forehead before doing the same to Ramona. She smelled the familiar sweet tone on Peeta, recognizing it as his daughter's scent.

Apparently Mellarks smelled sweet.

Closing the door behind them, she went to her room and found her sister asleep on her bed, her arm over her eyes.

"Prim." Katniss shook her and after a snort, her sister awoke. "You okay?"

"Jesus, your children are exhausting," Prim joked sleepily. "It's a good thing I love them."

"The girls are asleep and Peeta's downstairs. What should I do?" she asked.

Prim grinned wickedly. "Straddle him."

"Get real." The idea wasn't a horrible one but it was their first date. She may have gotten pregnant in her teens but she had long grown out of her impetuousness. "I was going to ask him to just sleep on the couch. I don't want to wake Ramona."

"Or you don't want the date to end," Prim said with a soft smile. "It's okay to like him, sis. I think he's cool and I adore Ramona."

"I'll bring him a blanket," Katniss concluded before heading out into the hallway and gathering the blanket as well as a pillow from her linen closet.

It wasn't forward to ask him to stay. He had been drinking and his daughter was fast asleep. She reasoned with herself as she made her way down the stairs and toward the living room.

"Peeta—"

He was asleep, his hands on his abdomen and his mouth slightly open in a slight snore.

Holding in her smile, Katniss went to cover him with the blanket then propped the pillow under his head. After that, her hand went carefully to his shoes to slowly take them off and place them beside the couch.

Sitting next to him, Katniss realized just how tired she was. The alcohol had obviously had an effect on them both. She was in her thirties and could no longer take her liquor like a club girl.

A lot of things seemed to be changing about her lately.

For one, she was dating again.

Her hand went to Peeta's face as he slept. He remained dormant, obviously weighed down by inebriation. She placed her hand back to the spot that it had been in the park and her thumb moved over his lips.

They were soft and she wondered how they would feel against her own mouth.

Moving closer, Katniss closed her eyes.

It was time to stop wondering.

His lips were soft against her own, tasting of red wine and sugar. They were warm and Katniss hated the thought of having to pull away.

However when she felt his hand go to the nape of her neck to deepen the kiss, she let herself fall into it. Peeta brushed his tongue along hers and she moaned at the sensation, feeling her whole body react to the small motion.

Finally, they pulled away.

Breathless, she rested her forehead to his. "What are you doing?"

Peeta smiled at her. "Pulling a Dylan."

Laughing, she rested her head against his shoulder and he wrapped the blanket around them.

Not long after, they slept.

* * *

Prim walked slowly down the stairs to check on her sister. She took a hesitant breath before peeking into the entryway.

Thank God they were asleep…and not doing anything else.

Katniss looked happy, wrapped in the blanket with Peeta, her head resting on his shoulder. His lips were buried in her hair and Prim could see the smile on his own mouth.

They really were cute together.

Quickly, she went upstairs and looked in on the girls. They woke up, just enough to see her give them a thumbs-up.

Their plan worked.

Beatrice and Ramona really were quite brilliant.

* * *

Peeta opened his eyes as a glint of light hit his closed eyelids. Looking around, he saw that he was in the Everdeen living room.

And, sleeping against him was Katniss.

They had kissed.

It was hard to believe how natural it had happened, how her mouth fit perfectly to his. Peeta had never felt that kind of electricity with anyone and he intended to show her that he wanted to be with her.

This wasn't just a fling; it was real.

Carefully, he got up and after kissing Katniss on the forehead, he placed the blanket over her.

Heading into the entryway, he saw Prim coming down the stairs, still groggy though she managed to give him a smile.

"Coffee…" she muttered before walking down the hall to the kitchen, almost smacking into the wall.

There was a knock on the door and Peeta went to answer, not wanting the noise to bother Katniss.

He was surprised to find a tall, blond-haired man with light blue eyes standing before him.

"Who are you?" the man asked, his brows raised in curiosity.

"I'm Peeta Mellark, Katniss' date," Peeta replied. "And, you are?"

The man guffawed before holding out his hand, a smile forming on his lips.

"Well, I'm Cato—her ex-husband."

* * *

No notes, so I'll see you next chapter!


	4. Part Four

**The Family Plan**

 _Part Four_

It really wasn't fair.

Katniss' ex looked like a damn Abercrombie model.

The only difference wasn't that he wasn't standing there shirtless. Though Cato might as well have been because the clear indentations of a six-pack could be seen through the fitted tank top under the open flannel shirt he wore.

Finally, Peeta recovered and shook the man's hand, returning his smile. "It's nice to meet you."

"Hey asshole." The two men looked to find Prim approaching them, mug in her hands and her eyes narrowed at her sister's ex. "What are you doing here?"

"I missed you too, Prim," Cato told her good-naturedly. "It's my weekend with the kids."

Prim nodded curtly. She totally appreciated that Cato was a great father, but damned if she was going to let him go and mess things up for Katniss and Peeta.

"I'll go wake them," she finally said before smiling at Peeta. "I'll wake Ramona, too."

"Thanks, Prim," Peeta responded as she bounded up the stairs.

There was a groan and the two men turned to see Katniss leaning against the archway of the living room.

"Okay, don't mix the wine," she mumbled her eyes still closed. "Peeta, are you hungover?" Opening them, her eyes adjusted as Katniss looked to Peeta and then Cato. "Oh, hey."

"Looking good, Katniss," Cato said jovially, his mouth rising in a smirk. "You remember what happened the last time that you had too much wine?"

She groaned, hearing his voice ten times louder than it probably was. "What?"

Cato snorted. "Beatrice."

Peeta went to Katniss, his eyes looking over her tired expression before smiling. "Good morning."

She returned his smile. "Hey." Her cheeks filled with color as she bowed her head. "We kissed, didn't we?"

Peeta nodded, lifting her chin so he could meet her eyes. "We did."

She grinned before she put her hand over her mouth in embarrassment in sudden realization. Quickly breathing into her palm, Katniss sniffed and yelped.

"Oh God, my breath!" Her eyes went to Peeta watching her in amusement. "It didn't smell like that last night, did it?"

Peeta shook his head. "No and honestly, I don't even think it really smells now." He moved closer and Katniss pressed herself to him. "In fact, I can show you."

"You want to kiss me again," Katniss mused with a smile, her greys lighting up at the thought. "I think I might let you."

Her hand went to his shoulder to anchor herself and she pushed up on her tiptoes so that they could share their second kiss—

"Hey guys?" They turned to see Cato watching them, an entertained expression on his chiseled face. "Ex-husband right here. While it's all well and good that the date went well, I'm pretty sure that you don't want me here witnessing your second kiss ever."

Katniss sighed against Peeta before looking to her ex. "Coffee is ready from what I can smell. There's also some leftovers from yesterday if you're hungry."

"Cool. Carry on," Cato responded before making his way to the kitchen with a jaunty whistle.

Katniss met his eyes. "Have I scared you off yet?"

"I don't scare so easily," he told her and his arms moved around her waist. "Okay, we should start again." Peeta took a breath before pressing a kiss to her lips. "Good morning."

She sighed against his mouth, her arms wrapping against his neck. " _Very_ good morning."

Katniss took his hand and turned to lead him back into the living room. She made him sit down before plopping down on his lap.

"Good morning," she greeted again. "Thanks for dinner."

"Can I take you out again?" Peeta asked abruptly. "I mean, I had a really good time and it wasn't just the kiss, though I wouldn't mind getting a third or fourth one during it. Because you are really fun to be with and you're beautiful. And, I'm honestly feeling a little insecure because your ex looks like he was a former Chippendale's dancer—"

"You're babbling," Katniss interrupted with a laugh. "Yes, I'd love to go out again! In fact—" She leaned down to kiss him, her hands to going to the sides of his face. "Just to solidify our plans, you get a third kiss."

"You're amazing." Peeta looked up at her in awe. "Thanks for going out with me."

"No." Katniss gazed tenderly at him. "Thank you for going out with me…and giving me butterflies."

She rested against him and Peeta wrapped his arms around her waist to bring her close.

"Thanks for making my heart race," he whispered into her ear.

They sat together in silence, excitement in the newness of them rushing through their veins.

"So…" Katniss looked to him curiously. "How do you know what a Chippendale's dancer looks like?"

* * *

"It looks like the date went well," Prim told the girls. "In fact, your parents are downstairs right now sucking face."

"Gross," Beatrice and Ramona chorused together.

Prim chuckled. "I thought that was the whole point of this!"

"Yeah, but we don't really need to know all the details," Beatrice said as she packed her overnight bag.

"I won't be able to look at my Dad without blushing now," Ramona told the woman in front of her.

"I need to get some older friends," Prim responded with a sigh. "You have everything, Bea?" She examined her niece's bag, seeing a few pieces of clothing but the bag was mostly books and her laptop. "Your Dad is probably having breakfast."

"It's really cool that your Dad sees you," Ramona remarked as she slipped on the bejeweled jean jacket that Beatrice lent her. "I can't even remember the last time that I've talked to my mom. I wonder how she'd react to all of this."

"Is she the jealous type?" Prim asked curiously.

Ramona shrugged. "Our phone calls are minimal. Most of the time, she just asks about my life."

Beatrice went to her friend and put an arm around her. "Then, she's missing out. Because you're one of the coolest people I know."

Ramona took in a shaky breath and gave her friend a smile. "Thanks Bea."

Prim watched the whole interaction, the fluidity of the two reminded her eerily of herself and Katniss. They were two peas-in-a-pod and it gave her warmth thinking that, maybe if they played their cards right, that they could possibly end up as sisters.

"Come on. I want you to meet my Dad," Beatrice said, taking her friend's hand.

"Mind the couple in the living room," Prim warned with a smile. "I'm going to get Dill ready for your Mom." She stood up from the bed and walked out of the open door toward Dylan's bedroom.

"Against my better judgment, I actually want to see how my Dad and your Mom are doing," Ramona declared.

"I'm a little curious, too," Beatrice agreed. "Let's go."

Together, the two walked quietly down the stairs with Beatrice warning her friend on which way to avoid the creaks in the stairs. When they reached the bottom, the girls peered from behind the archway to peek inside the living room.

Katniss was sitting on Peeta's lap, her arms encircling his neck as his arm wrapped around her waist to anchor. They were talking quietly, bright smiles on their faces and both enamored as their stares never strayed. The girls watched as Katniss reached to cup Peeta's cheek as they continued their conversation.

"I think that's what love is supposed to look like," Ramona said in a hushed voice, her own eyes focused on the happiness on her father's face. He was always a happy man in general, but there was a light that Katniss brought to his smile.

"I agree," Beatrice whispered back with a nod.

When her parents spilt up, her mother didn't smile for a long time. Even if Beatrice was younger, she could still remember the sadness of that period and her mother's tearful phone conversations to Aunt Prim. It wasn't anyone's fault, really. Her parents just didn't belong together. For a long time, she didn't understand the concept.

Now, she did.

Because her mother and Peeta belonged together in just about every which way possible.

"Hey." Her eyes went to Ramona who held out her pinkie. "We did it."

She hooked her pinkie to her friend's. "We did."

Together, they headed down the hallway towards the kitchen, arm in arm.

"Now what?" Ramona asked.

"Well…" Beatrice met her eyes and grinned. "I always wanted a sister."

Ramona nodded, her own lips rising. "Me, too."

* * *

"Be good for your father." Katniss kissed Beatrice's cheek and then Dylan, blowing a raspberry into his cheek causing a giggle to escape the little boy's lips. She handed Dylan's bag to Cato. "If you see a bra in there…Bea will fill you in."

Cato raised a brow before taking the bright green duffle. "Okay then." He looked to Peeta and Ramona, who stood by Katniss' side. "It was nice meeting you both." Cato shook Peeta's hand and gave Ramona a kiss on the cheek. "See you around, cutie. It was nice having breakfast with you."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Carter," Ramona responded, her cheeks bright looking at the handsome man.

"Bye, Peeta!" Beatrice reached over to hug Peeta and the man pulled her close. "I don't think that my mom is doing anything this weekend so if you guys want to take her out—"

"Bea!" Katniss looked to her daughter.

"Well, you're not," Beatrice protested.

"Peeta!" Dylan threw his arms around Peeta's waist. "Beep-Boop-Boop!"

"Is that a bye?" Peeta asked with a chuckle.

Dylan shook his head, his slight mussed hair moving with him.

"No, it means that I saw you kissing Mommy!"

Cato lifted his son into his arms. "I think it's time to go. Your Mommy might melt into a puddle right here on the floor and then where would you be?" He grinned at Katniss and Peeta, both blushing. "These little eyes."

Peeta nodded in agreement, his arm going around Katniss' shoulders. "Isn't that the truth?"

The gesture wasn't lost on the man in front of them and Cato nodded in understanding.

"Take care of her, Peeta," Cato told him, his blue eyes serious.

Peeta nodded. "That's the plan."

Ramona and Beatrice walked down the pathway to Cato's truck together as Cato carried Dylan in his arms following the two girls.

Katniss looked to Peeta, her arm going around his waist. "So…that's my ex."

"He seems like a nice guy," Peeta said truthfully. "A little too Channing Tatum for my taste, but nice."

"Seriously? Channing Tatum?" Katniss snorted. "And, who would you compare your ex to?"

"Just look at Ramona," he told her. "They look very much unlike."

Katniss' eyes went to the pretty golden-haired girl who was talking to her daughter. Ramona let out a laugh that lit her whole face. Yes, she was very beautiful but that bright light inside her was truly from Peeta.

From her peripherals, Katniss caught sight of the dark-haired boy from next door looking at Peeta's daughter from his front porch, a clearly enchanted look on his young face.

"Oh well then, I'm fucked," she told the man next to her. "And, if you look at my 9 O'clock, then you'll see that you are too."

Peeta whipped over to look to her side and the boy immediately pretended to look at his shoes.

"That wasn't very convincing," he remarked, seeing the boy's embarrassment. "But, Ramona is beautiful so I can't blame him."

"Now you and Cato can both ruminate over the fact that your daughters are being stared at by the neighborhood boys," Katniss informed him. "The boy across the street has eyes for Bea."

"So we're all screwed." Peeta pulled her close. "Would you maybe want to come to our place and help plot out the demise of all neighborhood boys?"

Katniss looked to him, her grey eyes dancing. "Is there dinner involved?"

"Yes, along with the two blonds who just happen to be really into you," Peeta countered.

"Ryan Gosling and Chris Hemsworth?"

He kissed the side of her head, chuckling into her ear.

"No." His lips found their way to her neck and Katniss' breath hitched, the heat traveling through her body. "But, I'll make it worth your while."

There was nothing else for her to say but yes.

* * *

"Looks like they're planning a second date," Beatrice said as they stood in front of her Dad's car while he strapped Dylan into seat.

"I have a feeling that Dad invited Katniss over," Ramona told her.

"So now that your Dad has slept over, I think it's time for my Mom to sleep over," her friend suggested with a grin. "Text me later tonight."

Ramona nodded in agreement. "Will do."

The two girls hugged before Beatrice opened the car door and hopped into the front seat, opening the window so she could wave at her friend.

"Hey Ramona?"

The blonde girl looked to her friend. "Yeah?"

Beatrice smiled softly as the engine of the car started. "See you at the end of the weekend…sis."

Ramona beamed. "Talk to you later, sis." She watched the car take off until it disappeared down the street.

"Ramona!" She turned to see Katniss and her father walking towards her. "Katniss is going to be joining us for dinner tonight."

"Is that alright?" Katniss asked worriedly. "I don't want to impose."

Ramona took the woman's hand. "No, you're always welcome with us." Katniss pulled her into her arms and she basked in the warmth of the woman's embrace, closing her eyes as she did.

When she opened them, Ramona was greeted with the gaze of the boy that she had seen the night before.

Suddenly, she was warm and it had nothing to do with Katniss.

"What do you like to eat?" Ramona asked as they pulled apart and she pulled her gaze away from the boy next door.

Now was not the time for that.

Even if the boy was cute.


	5. Part Five

**The Family Plan**

 _Part Five_

The Mellark Home was located right in the heart of the Merchant side. It was a modern house, angular and white. Katniss turned to the driver's side as Peeta guided the car into their large driveway. In the backseat, Ramona hummed to herself, wrapping her hair around her finger absentmindedly.

"Home sweet home," Peeta said, his smile wry.

Katniss looked around as they all got out of the car. Their lawn was neatly trimmed, no bicycles or toys strewn around and no chalk drawings on the concrete. The house was a little…cool, but she knew the occupants living in it were not.

"It's lovely," she declared.

"You're a horrible liar, Katniss," Ramona told her with a giggle. "We don't spend a lot of time at home. I go to school and Dad retreats to his studio towards the back of our house. On the weekends, we go out of town or just hang out somewhere that's not at home."

"Like where?" Katniss asked.

"Sometimes we go to the beach in District 4." Ramona led her up the stairs as Peeta followed behind with a bemused smile on his face. "Or, we'll go see a performance. I love the ballet."

Katniss turned to Peeta. "You like ballet?"

"What can I say?" he replied with a grin. "I have a thing for tutus and pirouettes."

"Sorry to say, but I lack the grace and the patience to be en pointe," Katniss told him.

His arm wrapped around her waist and he tucked a stray hair behind her ear, dropping a quick kiss behind it. Katniss quickly looked to make sure that Ramona wasn't watching only to find her gone.

"My daughter seems to know when we need to be alone," Peeta told her. "I wouldn't mind seeing you in a tutu."

She snorted. "In your dreams!"

"Fine. I'll go take a nap—" Peeta suddenly reached over and picked her up. She let out a squeal of laughter as she was suddenly lifted off the ground. "Care to join me?"

"You are a bad influence," Katniss said before reaching her arms around his neck. "Carry on."

* * *

' _We're home. Parentals currently kissing on my front porch.'_

' _Wow! They work fast!'_

' _Tell me about it. LOL. Your Mom tried not to act like it was a mausoleum here.'_

' _Oy…she's not very good at lying.'_

' _I know, but she was sweet. Dad and I just don't like staying here all that much.'_

' _You should live with us! Perfect solution. You can stay with me."_

' _That's the plan, isn't it? Better go—my Dad is calling so we can start dinner—'_

"Who you talking to?"

Beatrice looked to find Cato watching her, a smile on his gentle face. Quickly, she placed her phone on the table that she was sitting next to before returning a grin of her own.

"No one," she replied and there was buzz from the phone in her Dad's hands. "Who's that?"

"No one," he retorted. Pulling out a chair, Cato sat across from her. "So…Peeta. How did that even start?"

"Mom and I were shopping for—don't throw up—my first bra." Cato blanched and Beatrice chuckled at his expression. "Peeta was sitting on one of the couches in the lingerie section, having a semi-panic attack. Ramona was by herself trying to figure out how to do something that her mother was supposed to be there for…and instead, Mom and I were there." She smiled to herself. "And, we just became really good friends…practically sisters."

"And, how about your mother and Peeta?" he asked her in interest.

Beatrice eyed her father. "Dad, you don't want to get back together with Mom, do you? No offense, but that would be the worst idea ever."

Cato shook his head. "No, and now I really know how you feel about it. Your mom is great, but we all know that we're not meant to be." He placed his hand over hers. "But your mother and I love you and Dylan like crazy—so some good came out of us, if only for a moment."

"You know that nothing is going to change, right?" Beatrice stood up and went to sit on her dad's lap, giving him a hug. "Dill and I know that you're our dad and we love you. Even if Peeta comes into our life, he's not replacing you. You're just getting a partner in fatherhood."

"You're so damn smart, Bea," her father said affectionately. "I hope a little bit of that is from me."

"You're smart, Dad," she replied with a smile. "Though not smart enough to hide that you're seeing someone but you don't want to say anything yet."

Cato tapped her noise in affirmation. "It's too soon."

"But you like her a lot."

He tapped her nose again.

"Fine. Whenever you're ready to talk, I'll be here," Beatrice said. "Ramona would be happy to help."

"You two going to help me just like you're helping your mother and Peeta?"

Beatrice grinned before tapping his nose.

* * *

Katniss looked into the half-empty fridge before pulling out and turning to Peeta and Ramona.

"So it's a lost cause, isn't it?" Peeta said. Even Ramona looked a little downtrodden at their lack of food in the fridge. "We eat out a lot."

"No, no…" Katniss looked inside once more, opening the pullout drawer where there was a ration of bacon. "Look! You have bacon—" Then her eyes went to the top shelf seeing a case of eggs. "—and eggs!" She turned to them. "You have flour and sugar?" Peeta nodded. "So breakfast for dinner—perfect solution."

Ramona clapped and rushed over to her.

"You're awesome, Katniss. And, now someone will finally get to use the kitchen!"

Katniss pulled the girl into a hug.

"When you get excited like that, it reminds me a lot of Bea. You two are more alike than I realized."

Ramona's eyes shone. "I'll go turn on some music."

She left the room quickly, leaving the two adults alone.

Peeta approached Katniss, almost shame-faced. "I feel horrible—I mean, I didn't prepare for this."

"Well, Bea kind of guilt-tripped you into having me over," she reasoned.

"I would have invited you even if she didn't," he said as she pulled out the eggs and bacon from the fridge. "What can I help you with?"

"Do you have syrup?" she asked.

"Crap!" He smacked his hand to his forehead. "We have jam and Nutella."

"I'll make Nutella pancakes," Katniss responded.

"Tell me what to do," Peeta said to her. "I am your willing slave."

She winked at him. "I like the sound of that."

Peeta went to her, lifting her onto the kitchen island. Reaching to the nape of her neck, he pulled her gently down for a kiss.

"You would," he replied.

Katniss leaned down, kissing him once more, and fighting the urge to wrap her legs around his waist.

Instead, she pulled away and pointed him towards the pantry.

"Flour and sugar, please."

* * *

' _My Dad caught on that we're planning something.'_

' _Whoa…did he say anything?'_

' _Actually, he thinks that it's kind of funny. At first I thought that he was jealous, but he's not. Dad is happy for Mom. Also, I'm sure he's seeing someone else.'_

' _That adds a little more drama!'_

' _Hey…do you think that your mom would be weirded out about this whole thing?'_

' _I doubt it. She makes like one phone call to me a year and my birthday has passed.'_

' _Sorry, doll. Even through a text, I can tell that it hurts.'_

' _I'd prefer that she's not around. I'm not sure that she'd react well, honestly.'_

"Ramona!" her dad called out. "What's going on with the music?"

"I'm coming!" Ramona responded.

' _Better go. Dad is calling me because I haven't put on any music yet.'_

' _Good luck tonight. Though I highly doubt it will take much to keep Mom from staying.'_

' _Have a great time with your dad and Dylan. Tell them I said hello.'_

' _Will do. Smooches!'_

Ramona took a breath before heading down the stairs. While she wasn't as slick as Beatrice, she figured that she could distract Katniss long enough until it was too late for her dad to drive her home. It was at least a 45-minute drive to get back to their side of town.

Going to the music player, she placed her iPod in the dock before pressing play. The Suite from "Swan Lake" began and Ramona closed her eyes, letting herself get swept into the music. She removed her shoes, flexing her feet before slowly sweeping her leg out gently and raising her arms out as if she was about to take flight.

It was the one thing about dancing that she loved—that ability to lose herself in the motions.

Then, she wasn't just Ramona Mellark—that girl who never really talked to anyone at school. She could become Odette in "Swan Lake" or Clara in "The Nutcracker". Ramona could believe in magic, beauty, and love when she moved. She could fall in love and get her heart broken all in one piece.

Her feet swam across the floor and she imagined herself being led to land by her dark-haired prince. He looked strangely like the boy who lived next to Beatrice and her heart leapt when she imagined his smile during their pas de deux.

There was applause and she turned to see Katniss standing aside watching her.

"Oh, I didn't realize that you were there!" Ramona said breathlessly. She felt the heat rise on her cheeks. "I just get swept away, you know. I'm not a wallflower when I dance."

"You're very talented, sweetie," Katniss agreed and she couldn't help but feel a rush of happiness at the woman's approval. "Do you want to dance professionally?"

"I hope to." Ramona went to Katniss, taking her hand and leading her over to the mantle. "Dad said that when I was a four, I saw the Nutcracker on television and I was determined to be one of the dancers. So when I was six, I was a ladybug in the Waltz of the Flowers." She presented a picture of herself onstage in her outfit as the first ladybug on the left. "Dad cried the whole time and I was only in one part of the show."

Katniss smiled. "Your father thinks the world of you."

"Same goes for me." Ramona watched as Katniss perused the rest of the portraits, stopping on the picture of her father holding a newborn Ramona with her mother looking on. It was a profiled shot of her, but there was still an elegant grace to her mother's face, hidden in the wave of golden hair. She watched Katniss' features sober examining the woman in the photo. "You know, I've never seen Dad smile as bright or get as nervous as he does with you."

Katniss turned to her, a glow on her cheeks. "You might as well know that I like him, too—or at least, I'm sure you already know."

"It's not hard to see it," Ramona told her. "Later, can you tell me about Beatrice as a kid?"

"Of course!" Katniss nodded excitedly. "And, I want you to tell me more about your childhood."

"I have some photo albums in my room," she offered. "Maybe we could look at them after dinner?"

The woman nodded. "I'd love that."

There was a sudden sting of smoke filling her nostrils and Ramona looked towards the direction of the kitchen.

"Did Dad tell you that he could work a stove?" Katniss nodded, her own nose wrinkling and Ramona snickered. "He's lying."

Then the fire alarm went off.

* * *

' _How is it going?'_

' _My Dad almost burnt the house down…'_

' _OMG…what happened?'_

' _We had no food except for bacon and eggs. Your mom decided on breakfast for dinner. She got it all started and even made pancake batter. Dad tried to take over from there. He always seems to think that he's a master chef!'_

' _So what ended up happening?'_

' _Your Mom found the fire extinguisher.'_

' _Those two are totally perfect for one another.'_

' _Don't I know it! Have to go. We're in the middle of closing all the windows after finally getting the smoke out.'_

' _Did you at least get to eat?'_

' _Burnt bacon is not too bad. Hugs!'_

' _Talk to you, later!'_

Her Dad knocked on the doorway and she looked up from her twin bed. Dylan was in the living room, passed out in front of the television while watching _Big Hero 6_. It was her brother's favorite movie and a guaranteed way to get him to snooze—that and the spaghetti that they ate for dinner.

"So, what's going on?" Cato asked his daughter.

"Peeta almost burnt down his own kitchen," Beatrice informed him.

"He has it bad for your mother," he replied as he sat down at the foot of her bed. "A little early to be getting to bed, don't you think?"

She pointed to the stack of books on her side table. "Planning to get some reading done."

"Ah, yes. Did I ever tell you how much I admire your love for books? You're just like your mother," Cato said. "She always had her nose stuck in a book. Me? I'm not a reader. I'm more tactile. Probably the reason that I'm in construction."

"Dad, can I ask you something?"

"Of course," her father said. "Anything."

"What makes a relationship last?"

"Are you talking about you and that Odair kid?" he asked suspiciously. Beatrice laughed, a bloom on her cheeks, and she shook her head. "I suppose then…" Cato thought for a minute. "…it's different with each couple but a lot of factors like attraction, commonalities, and trust are what I think most couples would say make it work at first. Then, love and loyalty. The ability of grow together."

"Grow together?"

Cato stood up from his spot and sat closer to her. "I think you're old enough to see why your mother and I didn't work," he started. "We were young when we met each other and didn't quite know who we were at that point. By the time you and your brother were old enough, we were like glorified roommates. That's not the kind of marriage that either of us wanted."

"Oh." Beatrice thought back on those years. Her parents rarely spoke to one another and she realized that it was because they had run out of things to say. They became strangers. "I understand."

"I think that if your mother and Peeta can grow together then they could have a great relationship," Cato said. "Anything else?"

She shook her head and held her arms out to him. "Thanks for thinking of me as an adult."

Her father leaned down to embrace her, kissing her forehead.

"No matter what, you're always going to be my little girl."

Beatrice nodded. "Agreed."

Getting up, Cato went to the door. "Good night, Bea."

"Night, Dad."

Closing the door behind him, Cato reached into the pocket of his jeans to take out his phone.

Quickly he pressed redial, waiting for that voice that always made him smile.

"Hey stranger!" The humor in her greeting made him laugh. "Long time, no phone call."

"Very funny," he replied. "I know we talked before I fed the kids, but can't a guy miss his girl?"

"I thought we weren't bringing labels into this yet."

"Yeah…but I wanted to know if it was okay for me to talk to Katniss…about you," he said tentatively.

"Really?"

"I mean, she's seeing someone now and I'm seeing someone now." Cato looked in the living room to make sure that Dylan was still asleep and not eating ice cream from the carton—like last time. His boy remained asleep, clinging to the bra that Dylan thoroughly explained was part of his alien form. "It seems like the right time." He took a breath before continuing. "You're important to me, Glimmer."

"If you feel like it's time, then I'm all for it," she responded and chuckled. "It's _only_ been a year."

"The best year."

"What made you change your mind?"

"Beatrice. She made me realize that when you find the right person, it's important that you let them be part of your life."

"Smart girl. I like her already."

* * *

"Could I have screwed this up any more than I did?" Peeta muttered as he scrubbed the pan in the kitchen sink.

Katniss watched him move the sponge vigorously, the sleeves of his shirt rolled up revealing firm muscle. Carefully, she peered at his skin, surprised to see a neat tattoo along his forearm.

"I didn't know you had a tattoo," she remarked.

"I don't think you've ever seen me without sleeves," he told her with a shy smile. "It says 'Ramona'. My dad is a calligrapher on the side and he designed this for me."

Going to him, Katniss took his hand. Lifting his forearm, her fingers traced the deep black ink against his otherwise unblemished skin. It was beautiful to see how deep his love ran for his child, being able to have her forever imprinted onto him.

"I feel like I practically birthed her myself," Peeta explained. "When she first came home, I stayed up all night and just watched her sleep. I told myself that I'd protect her from every hurt and every pain." He stopped for a moment, his expression lost. "Sometimes I feel like I failed."

Katniss reached for him, her hands wrapping around his waist. "Every parent feels like that at times." She looked up to meet his deep blue eyes. "But, we try every day to do what's best."

Reaching, her lips went to his and she savored the little bit of dinner that they could salvage, tasting Nutella and overdone bacon. It was an interesting taste and Katniss pressed further to explore the man with her lips. She sighed into him, feeling his breath hitch as she moved closer.

"What kiss was that?" he asked her.

"I think we're getting to the point where we can stop counting the kisses," she told him. Her mouth went to his once more. "Because there will be too many." Pulling away, Katniss nodded her head towards the hall. "I promised Ramona that I'd look over some of her old photo albums."

With a wink, she left and walked to the living room, finding it empty.

"Ramona?"

"Up here!" came the shout from the second floor.

Carefully, Katniss went up the stairs and into the one lit room. Ramona sat on her bed and as Katniss entered the room, her eyes went around the yellow walls with white trim. It looked exactly as Peeta described and it fit the young girl, thriving with the hopefulness of youth and beauty.

"I love the color," she remarked as she joined Ramona on the bed. Her eyes went to the albums. "So show me Ramona: The Early Years."

Ramona smiled shyly, tucking her long hair behind her ear. She handed Katniss a blue gingham album.

"These were my first pictures," she explained to Katniss. "Some are even sonograms. Dad said that I already seemed to be dancing in the womb."

Katniss opened the book and her eyes went to the sonogram photo. "You had a strong profile…and such long fingers." She smiled at the blushing girl. "Already elegant." She turned to find the next sonogram, the dancing one, as the girl's arms seemed extended out gracefully in utero.

The next pictures were of her birth and it was the first time that Katniss got a glimpse of Ramona's mother and Peeta's ex-wife. She was indeed, very beautiful, with long golden hair and Ramona's round cerulean eyes on a flawless heart-shaped face.

"You look just like your mother," Katniss said to the girl.

"Everyone says that." Ramona gazed at the photo, her eyes filled with pain. "But, she's like a stranger to me." Her finger went to the picture. "Even in this photo, Mom doesn't even look like she wanted me. Her smile isn't like Dad's, so big and bright."

"Maybe she was just exhausted," Katniss reasoned.

She knew the truth—that Ramona's mother was not as devoted as she should've been.

Ramona shook her head and gave Katniss a sad smile. "Everyone thinks that I'm too young to know. But, I know that she just lost interest…motherhood wasn't for her. I remember her always being frustrated with me."

"Come here." Katniss beckoned the girl over and Ramona easily fell into her embrace. Together, they both laid back against softly-scented pillows and Ramona laid her head on Katniss' chest. "Every mother, despite what may happen later, has a connection to their children. It's our natural instinct to give this kind of love."

"Then why doesn't she care?" The question came out feebly, a bit broken, and it tore at Katniss' heart.

"She cares," Katniss whispered. "Not all of us are good at trying to convey our feelings." Her hand went to Ramona's hair. "Can I tell you a little bit about when Beatrice was born?"

"Please."

"They turned me away twice because I wasn't far along but I was in so much pain that Cato practically carried me into the ER, saying the baby's head was already out." Ramona giggled wetly. "Then Cato almost fainted when he tried to look…down there."

"That kind of sounds like Mr. Carter," Ramona responded tiredly. "Then what?"

"I didn't have any drugs so it felt like someone had put explosives in my you-know-where," Katniss continued. "But I kept going…and then she came and was so small…and she looked exactly like her name was supposed to be Beatrice. I loved her right away."

Katniss closed her eyes, her mind reliving the sound of her daughter's first cry. It had been after hours of pushing and she was just about to give up. Finally, Beatrice came and it was like the room had just filled with a breath of fresh air.

She remembered singing to her first born; a lullaby that she used to watch her mother sing to a newborn Prim, the same lullaby that was sung to Katniss.

" _Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow…"_

Katniss didn't realize that she was singing until Ramona burrowed closer into their embrace.

She continued on until her own voice lulled her to sleep.

* * *

Peeta searched for the girls.

It was about time to bring Katniss home though part of him wished that she would remain with them…forever.

The two weren't in the living room and he looked to see that Ramona's room was lit. Two steps at a time, he ascended the steps and made his way to the open doorway.

The sight before him clenched at his heart.

His daughter slept against Katniss as the woman's hand cradled Ramona's head tenderly.

It was the most beautiful scene.

He knew what his next painting would be.

* * *

Katniss awoke finding the room dark and a blanket over herself and Ramona. Her eyes went to the clock on the wall across from them. It was almost two in the morning, way too late for Peeta to take her home.

Carefully, she shifted to place Ramona onto the bed before placing the blanket on her.

Ramona looked so serene asleep—almost beatific.

If she and Peeta had a kid, would he or she be as golden-haired as Ramona or have raven tresses like Beatrice? Maybe their child would have Dylan's combined looks—

Wait.

Katniss shook her head. It was way too early to be thinking these thoughts.

Gathering herself, she placed a kiss on Ramona's forehead.

"Night Mommy…" came the soft voice.

Her heart skipped at the words.

"Good night, Ramona," she whispered thickly.

Stepping into the hallway, Katniss looked across to the open doorway where Peeta slept. He rested atop his covers, his clothes still on. Obviously, he had been waiting for her to wake up.

Making her way into the room, she sat next to his sleeping form before gently shaking him awake.

His eyes opened and he stared up at her for a moment before smiling tiredly. "Hello."

"It's two in the morning," she whispered.

"Stay," he said. "I promise that I'll take you home tomorrow."

Katniss smiled at his declaration, her hand reaching to caress his chin.

"I'm afraid that if I stay then I'll want to stay forever."

It was the truth.

"Then stay forever," Peeta said, suddenly wide awake.

Instead of responding, she crawled over him before settling her head on his chest.

His mattress was warm and immediately relieved her cramped body. Sleeping on a couch and then on a twin bed was murder on her back.

Katniss entwined their fingers and he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "I'll stay."

So they slept.

* * *

Ramona awoke, stretching languidly as the sun rose through her window.

Slowly, her mind recollected the events of last night and she remembered the smell of Katniss' perfume as she sang her to sleep. It made her think just how much she craved a mother.

Not just any mother.

She wanted Katniss to be her mother and her Dad's wife. She wanted to be Beatrice and Dylan's sister and she wanted them to have another child, one that would bind them all together.

Getting up, she found her father's door open and peeked in to see the couple asleep in the bed, over the covers.

It had actually worked—her plan to keep Katniss at the house.

Going back to her room, she took her phone and rushed back to take a picture of the slumbering pair.

Quickly, she sent it to Beatrice along with a message:

' _Rise and shine, sis –R'_

* * *

I know that I haven't said the name of Ramona's mother, but I think it best for her to introduce herself.

I think that things are progressing nicely and I believe that Cato will be helping out in this little plan, especially with the fact that he will be introducing Glimmer very soon and will need a certain duo on his side.

I hope you're enjoying it and are looking forward to the next part.

Thanks for reading!

-LaLa


	6. Part Six

**The Family Plan**

 _Part Six_

Beatrice opened her eyes at the beep of her phone. Sitting up, she refrained from squealing at the picture message since it was still early and she was sure that Dylan and her Dad were still asleep.

' _Rise and shine, sis –R'_

Just above her morning greeting from Ramona was a photo of her Mom and Peeta asleep—fully-clothed, _thank God_ —in his bed. They looked happy and content to be wrapped in one another's embrace. Not to mention, in that sweet morning light, her mother looked younger than Beatrice had ever seen her.

She quickly messaged back, ' _Can I call you?_ '

' _Yes!_ '

Quickly, Beatrice dialed and waited for her almost-sister to answer.

"Morning!" Ramona's cheery voice greeted her through the line.

"Hey sis!" she responded. "So Mom actually fell for the plan, huh?"

Ramona chuckled through the phone. "But not without any hitches. Dad burnt last night's dinner pretty badly. It still smells like smoke and pancakes here. I'm going to head down and cook them a decent breakfast."

"Then what are your plans? Me and Dil get home later this afternoon," Beatrice informed her.

"Well…your Mom did get to see some baby pictures of me and I think I'll ask to see some of yours and even Dylan's," Ramona mused. "I also really want to see you both as babies!"

Beatrice laughed. "We're not all that exciting! But you know what? I really want to see your baby pictures, too."

"I can bring my album to your place," Ramona responded with a smile. "I think it's important that our family knows everything about one another."

"Especially because I have an idea for our next plan," Beatrice said as she laid back in bed.

It was the next best thing and she had a feeling that though it might take a little bit longer, it would be totally worth it. It would also bring her and Ramona one step closer to what they both _really_ wanted.

To be sisters…always.

"What is it?" Ramona's voice was full of bright hope and excited mischief.

"We all move in together."

* * *

The smell of bacon roused Katniss from her warm slumber and her eyes slowly opened to the sight of a strong chest rising and falling. Soft, spiced cologne teased her nostrils and she sat up slowly to see the golden-haired Peeta still asleep, his lips curved in a content smile.

She examined the slumbering man, wondering how—in such a short amount of time—he had managed to make her stomach flip in anticipation and her heart skip just at the sight of him.

It had not been that way with Cato when they first got together; their relationship had just progressed as any dating couple's would, and it was smooth—until one day it wasn't. The break-up had been just as natural. Though at that point, the children were in the picture.

With Peeta, it was different.

There was this giddiness in her chest at the sight of him.

And the kisses—each one starting as a warmth that would invade her body, kindling into a growing fire and making her ache for more.

She was a woman who _never_ ached.

Until now.

"Are you going to kiss me?" Her gaze went to the man, his eyes still closed though there was a wide smirk on his lips. "Or are you just going to leave me all Sleeping Beauty-like?"

"Sleeping Beauty was silent," she retorted with a laugh.

Leaning down, her hand went to his forehead, her fingers tracing along the edges of his face. Peeta's chest hitched at the motion and it caused a small triumphant surge to rush through her body.

She did that. She caused that want in this beautiful man next to her.

His eyes opened and Peeta smiled at her. "Katniss Everdeen, _please_ kiss me."

Leaning down, her mouth grazed his before settling into a full kiss. His hand went to her hair, drawing her deeper into their joining. Peeta's kiss was gentle, but it filled her with rough fire.

Pulling away, she rested her forehead to his. "Good morning, Peeta Mellark."

Peeta hummed against her. "Would it be weird if I told you that I'd like to do this more often?"

"The kissing or the sleepover?"

"Both," he told her.

"I'd like to repeat this," Katniss said slowly. "As long as it doesn't affect the children."

There was a knock at the doorway and they both sat up to see Ramona with a tray in her hands. She looked lovely and angelic with her white dress and yellow cardigan, a bright smile on her youthful lips.

"I made you both an edible breakfast," Ramona explained shyly. She set down the standing tray in front of them. "Eggs, bacon, and toast."

"You have to sit with us, darling," Katniss told her.

"Really?" The young girl beamed. "I wanted you both to have a romantic morning—because I have a favor to ask."

"I'm already saying yes," Katniss said as she took a piece of toast.

Peeta smiled at his daughter, his gaze affectionate.

"You don't know what she might ask you, Katniss. It might be a tiara…or a trip to Paris…or a pony."

"I'm not a pony or tiara kind-of-a-girl, Dad," Ramona said as she went to sit next to her father. He put an arm around her and kissed the top of her head. "And, you know that." She laid her head on his shoulder. "I would not mind a trip to Paris though."

"I wouldn't mind that either," Katniss said with a playful smile, her eyes meeting Ramona's. "I've never been to Paris."

"Oh boy. I can see myself getting ganged up on," Peeta replied. He loved the easy relationship between Ramona and Katniss, as if they had known one another for years and not weeks.

As if they were mother and daughter.

He imagined Katniss helping his daughter become the strong, intelligent woman that he knows she is destined to be. His Ramona was just everything perfect and pure—all of the best of himself…and even her mother.

"Don't forget Beatrice," Ramona added.

"She is a steamroller. When she wants something, no one is going to stop her," Katniss informed the two. "When Bea was kid, she really wanted to tap dance, but Cato and I couldn't afford to buy her tap shoes. So, she took her prettiest dress shoes and superglued bottle caps to the soles."

"Did it work?" Peeta asked.

Katniss shook her head. "No, and she lost interest in a week." She smiled in remembrance. "But, I got a great picture of her in them. Something to show her future husband."

"Speaking of pictures, I was wondering if we could go to your house and see some baby pictures of Bea and Dylan," Ramona asked as she took a piece of toast to butter up.

Katniss nodded in excitement. "Of course!"

"Actually, why don't we invite Beatrice and Dylan over here for dinner?" Peeta said. He bit a piece of bacon before offering some to Ramona. "Maybe Cato can drop them off here and then we can drop you all off after?"

"I'd like that," Katniss said. "Cato has some albums of the kids at his place. He can bring them."

"I'll text Bea right now!" Ramona leaned forward and kissed Katniss on the cheek before jumping off the bed and rushing out of the room.

Katniss sat back against the headboard and looked to Peeta. "I adore her."

"And, she adores you," he replied before giving her a gentle kiss.

She met his eyes as they pull apart. "And, you?"

Peeta reached to the nape of her neck to pull her into another kiss.

And, Katniss knew exactly how he felt about her.

* * *

' _Dad is inviting you and Dylan over to our place. Also, your Mom mentioned that your Dad might have photo albums of you two at his place. Can you bring them over?_ '

' _Yes! Can't wait to see you—and, of course I'll bring the albums. But you have to show me your baby pictures, too!_ '

' _Deal._ _I'll send you our address. See you soon!_ '

' _Can't wait, sis!_ '

Beatrice put her phone back into her jacket pocket before going to where Dylan and her Dad sat on the dock. Her Dad was trying to teach her little brother how to fish. So far, Dylan was much more fascinated with the worm bait.

She sat next to her Dad. "How is it going?"

"I don't want to feed the worms to the fish," Dylan told her staunchly. "I want to keep them as my pets."

"Dil, worms don't make good pets. They would much rather be in the dirt, living a carefree life," Beatrice reasoned before turning to her father. "It looks like this was a bust."

Cato chuckled, pressing a kiss to the top of her head and then Dylan's.

"I guess I'll have to wait on getting another fishing partner."

"Ask Peeta," Dylan suggested, his eyes focused on the bait box. "He's fun!"

"Because that wouldn't be weird at all," their father replied easily. He turned to Beatrice. "Was that Ramona?"

"Yes, she's wondering if you could just drop us off at their house," she informed him as her eyes went to the still pond in front of them. "Mom is already there…"

"Bea, did your mother sleep there?" Cato asked suspiciously. His daughter had that determined, fiery look in her eyes—the same one that Katniss had whenever they had an argument. There was always no way of winning. "Did you have anything to do with it?"

"Ramona and I may have stalled Mom from getting home…" She didn't continue her explanation, instead looking into her father's eyes with that sweet doe-like gaze that would make him forgive her. "Are you going to tell on us?"

"How could I possibly when you look at me like that?" Beatrice threw her arms around his waist and he embraced her. "You're my number one girl."

"How about the lady that you're seeing?" she asked suddenly.

"Glimmer…" Cato felt his face go warm for a moment. "…is special." He lifted Beatrice's chin and put an arm around Dylan's shoulder. "But you are my children and the most important people in my life."

Dylan pressed himself against his father. "You are our most important Daddy!"

Beatrice grinned up at him. "Agreed."

"Thank you." Cato smiled at them. "But, I would like you to meet Glimmer one day."

"Talk to Mom. I know that she wouldn't have a problem," Beatrice explained. "The sooner, the better."

Cato looked at her with uncertainty. "Will you help me?"

"Of course," Beatrice said. "We just want you to be happy—you and Mom."

Dylan nodded before checking on the worms.

"How did I get such cool kids like you two?" Cato asked in a thick voice.

Beatrice put her head on his shoulder.

"Just lucky, I guess."

* * *

"Thanks for the toothbrush," Katniss said. She stepped out of Peeta's bathroom, a bright grin on her face. "Also, thanks for the hoodie."

Peeta stared appreciatively at her in his NYU hoodie, her raven hair in a neat side-braid. She was beautiful and he marveled at how the woman in front of him even liked him.

"You're welcome." He smiled back at her. "Keep the sweater. It looks better on you, anyway."

"I thought that you wanted me to keep it so I'd have something of yours to sleep with," she teased.

"That's an image that I'll be keeping with me when I'm alone in bed," Peeta replied with a pained groan. He strode over and took her hand. "Can I show you something?"

"Where's Ramona?" she asked curiously.

"Doing homework," he replied. "She wanted to be free to take Bea and Dylan around the house when they arrived."

Leading her out of the room, Peeta walked her down the hall towards the direction opposite of Ramona's room. At the end of the hall was a sliding door with a simple flip lock.

He turned to look at Katniss with a shy smile. "This is the one place that I feel like myself."

"And, you're showing it to me?" Katniss asked and he nodded. "I'm honored."

With a click of the door latch, Peeta slid the door open before allowing her to walk into the room first. After joining her, he closed the door and turned on the light.

"Oh…wow," Katniss breathed as she walked further into the room. She twirled to look at the numerous canvases. Some were hung while others were stacked back against the walls in groups. Walking to the nearby table, Katniss looked at the sketchbook where a picture depicted Ramona leaping, the surf behind her. Peeta's artistic style was full of realism, emotional texture, and…love. "This is all so beautiful."

Peeta stepped behind her and she rested against him, her back to his chest. Her heart quickened when he reached to sweep her braid off the side of her neck so he could press his open mouth to her pulse point.

"I'm glad you like it," he whispered against her skin, the sweet warmth of his breath causing her whole body to pulse. "Besides Ramona, you're about the only other person who has seen this studio." His hands went to her shoulders. "You're special."

She turned to him, her bottom pressing to the edge of the table. "You're special to me, too."

His mouth was suddenly on hers, devouring her with the rough, hungry caress of his tongue. Katniss turned lightheaded, her heart beating in her ears, and center aching. Peeta lifted her onto the table as her arms encircled his neck to draw him closer so she could feel him steely along her clothed slit.

She moaned into their kiss and a surge of heat spiked through Peeta's spine at the sound.

"It's been so long since I've felt like this," he said as he traced his lips along her chin. "Actually, I don't think I've ever felt like this."

"I was thinking the same thing." They drew apart just barely and she panted against his lips. "This morning while you were asleep, I realized that I don't think anyone has ever made my heart beat like this." She took his hand, pressing it to her chest. "It's crazy, isn't it?"

Peeta grinned down at her glowing face, his chest blooming in the heat of her gaze. He wanted to tell Katniss that what he felt for Ramona's mother wasn't even an eighth of what he felt for her, that in just a short time he could not imagine what kind of life he and Ramona led without her and her beautiful children.

It was too soon…wasn't it?

He kissed her once more before responding, "Not as crazy as you think."

* * *

"Bea!"

"Ramona!"

The two girls ran towards one another as Cato and Dylan walked up towards the house. Ramona and Beatrice embraced, jumping up and down in excitement.

"Wow, your house is so cool!" Dylan ran towards Peeta, who stood on the porch with Katniss. "It looks like a spaceship!"

"You know, I never thought of it that way." Peeta turned to look at the modern, angular house. "But looking at it now, it does seem very space-like."

"Aren't you going to say hi to me?" Katniss asked in an amused smile.

Dylan gave his mother a hug and a kiss before running into the house, leaving everyone to go examine his new domain.

Cato walked towards the couple, giving his ex a kiss on the cheek and shaking Peeta's hand.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you for second," he asked suddenly.

"You can go into the study," Peeta offered the two. "It's private enough."

"Actually, I was wondering if you could come too," Cato said anxiously.

Katniss and Peeta looked to one another before nodding in acceptance.

"Girls?" Katniss called out. "Can you watch Dylan…maybe get him a snack in the kitchen?"

Ramona and Beatrice nodded before heading into the house, leaving the three adults in the front.

"Come in," Peeta said, letting Cato and Katniss walk in first and then leading them into a room adjacent to the entryway. "I only come here when I need to order any art supplies online or do any research that I don't want Ramona seeing."

"Like menstruation research?" Katniss teased and Cato raised a brow. "Bea told me about your period talk with Ramona." She took Peeta's hand, giving it a comforting squeeze. "I thought it was really sweet."

"Do you have any of that information left over?" Cato asked. "It might help when I might need to have that talk with Beatrice."

"Do not worry," Katniss assured her ex. "Our daughter is well aware of the reproductive system and how to put a pad or tampon on when the time comes." She looked to Cato curiously. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Why don't we all have a seat first?" Peeta said, gesturing to the small sofa and matching armchair.

Cato took the armchair so Katniss and Peeta could sit together. When everyone was settled, he looked to the couple.

"I wanted to talk you about a woman I'm seeing," he began. "We've been dating for about a year and I was thinking about introducing her to you and the kids. I just wanted to see what you thought about this."

"Well…" Katniss mused for a moment, trying to word her thoughts carefully. "…why bring this up now?"

"I didn't want you to feel like Glimmer was going to be taking over any parental roles," Cato told her. "You are our children's mother, first and foremost, and it's important to me that there isn't any animosity between us." He turned to Peeta. "My daughter and son think highly of you and Ramona and it assures me that maybe they might like Glimmer as well."

"Cato, you know that the kids and I want you to be happy," Katniss replied. "If Glimmer is someone who makes you happy, then we want her to be part of our lives, too. I wouldn't mind if Peeta and I met her first before the kids did."

"Sounds fair," her ex said before letting out a breath. "I'm relieved." Cato stood up with a jubilant hop. "I'll arrange lunch with all of us." He grinned at the couple. "You both look happy."

Katniss turned to Peeta, who put an arm around her. "We are."

"Did you want to stay for dinner?" Peeta asked congenially. "We're probably going to order enough take-out to last Ramona and me for a week."

"Sure." Cato gave him an appreciative smile. "I'm going to go tell the kids."

When they were alone, Katniss scooted onto Peeta's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You're a very nice man," she told him. "Don't make me fall for you."

"Oh, you're going to fall for me," Peeta promised with a smirk.

Katniss chuckled before pressing a kiss to his mouth.

"Probably."

* * *

"Ladies?"

Beatrice and Ramona turned to Cato, identical smiles on their faces. It was strange how they seemed as if they were actually related to one another, their mannerisms and facial expressions the same as if they were separated at birth.

Cato sat down next to the girls, by the kitchen island, as his son sat next to a small table with a glass of juice in his grip.

"Hey Dad," Beatrice greeted. "What's up?"

"Peeta invited me to stay for dinner," he replied before looking to Ramona. "Is that okay with you, sweetie?"

"Totally cool with me, Mr. Carter," Ramona said easily. "You're always welcome!"

"So, tell me what your plans are." Cato looked between the two, who suddenly went silent. "Prim told me all about your sneaky little ways to get Katniss and Peeta together and so far, they've worked."

"Isn't it going to bother you?" Beatrice asked her father. "I mean, you and Mom…"

"No, darling." Cato smiled gently at his daughter. "Your mother and I love each other, but it's a different kind of love—not the romantic kind…more of the friendship kind. It's been a long time since I've seen her this happy and it's because of Peeta." His gaze went to Ramona. "And, your Dad seems awfully happy with Katniss."

"He is," Ramona replied. "I catch him smiling to himself and I know it's because of her. He's been alone for a long time."

Cato nodded, folding his hands on the counter, and leaning over. "So then—what's the plan?"

The girls look to one another, communicating silently, and then after a long moment, they nodded in sync.

"Okay," Ramona started. "But swear that you won't tell them."

She held out her pinkie to Cato.

He didn't hesitate to hook his own to hers.

"I promise."

* * *

"Hand over your plates!" Peeta called out. They had all decided on pizza and eating the living room. It was comfortable, fun, and unnervingly calm.

Beatrice and Ramona placed their plates on the coffee table before going back to the photo album that Cato had given them. Dylan did the same before going back to his game of checkers with Cato on the floor of the Mellark living room.

"Do you need help?" Katniss asked from where she was curled on the couch.

Peeta shook his head, placing a kiss to the top of her head. "No, just sit and relax while I put these in the dishwasher. Then, we're playing checkers against Cato and Dylan."

"You won't beat us, Peeta!" Dylan said with a smile. "I'm the super checkers champion!"

"Then you'll have to teach me how to win," Peeta responded as he gathered the plates.

The phone suddenly rang next to Katniss and she looked to her…boyfriend. Wait—was Peeta her boyfriend? The term didn't seem quite right; they were older with children. They hadn't solidified exactly what they were to one another, it had just fallen together.

"Do you want me to pick it up?" she asked.

"We don't usually get calls so it might be something," Peeta replied. "Just take a message."

Katniss nodded before grabbing the receiver of the cordless phone. "Hello, Mellark residence."

"Who's this?" The haughty voice asked.

"This is Katniss," she informed the caller easily. "Who is this?"

"This is Madge Undersee," the woman replied icily. "Ramona's mother."

* * *

Next—Ramona speaks to her mother, we meet the boy next door and the Odairs, and the girls put their second plan in motion.


	7. Part Seven

**The Family Plan**

 _Part Seven_

It took Katniss a minute to recover from the steeliness of the woman's voice. Her eyes went to Ramona, who had stopped mid-conversation with Bea to see if she could help her with the call.

"Give me one second," she managed to say. "Peeta is in the kitchen. Let me get him."

Pressing the 'On-Hold' button, Katniss let out a smooth breath and gave everyone a quick smile.

"Be right back."

"You okay there?" Cato asked, his usually easy eyes catching the tension in her gaze.

"Nothing…really." Katniss looked to the phone. "Just have to get this to Peeta—"

"It's her, isn't it?" Ramona's usually lilt voice was heavy with resignation. She went to Katniss, taking the phone from her grasp. "I'll take it."

Katniss wasn't sure she should, seeing as the girl looked like she was about to go head-on into the gauntlet.

"Are you going to be okay, sweetheart?"

Ramona nodded. "I'll be fine. Let me just take this in the den."

Quickly, she crossed the room and went to the adjacent door of the den, closing it behind her.

"Mom?" Bea was suddenly behind her. "Do you think she'll be okay?"

Katniss wrapped an arm around her daughter's shoulders and placed a kiss to the top of her head. Immediately, she felt herself calm at the sage scent of Bea's thick mane.

"I hope so, love. I really do."

* * *

"I cannot believe you," Peeta responded in frustration. It seemed that, though their conversations were few and far between, speaking with his ex-wife always seemed to be an ordeal. "You rarely call Ramona and all you did was grill her on who Katniss is?"

"I have a right to know who is hanging out with my child," Madge said tersely. "Apparently, this woman has two children herself."

" _Katniss_ has a son and a daughter," he explained tightly. "Dylan is 6 and Beatrice is 12. Ramona and Bea are practically best friends—even more so these days."

"And, who is Katniss to you?"

Peeta didn't fail to hear the suspicion in Madge's tone. "It's not your business, but since you spent a majority of your conversation about Katniss and not about how Ramona is, you should know that we are seeing one another."

A pinch noise came from the speaker. "And, you didn't tell me first?"

"Once again, Katniss and her children are not part of your life. They are a part of Ramona and mine," he replied.

"Ramona is my daughter!"

"Funny, since you haven't spoken to her in nearly a year!" There was a knock at the door and Katniss peeked her head in before slipping inside. Peeta felt his anger simmer down at the sight of the woman before him. "Listen, Madge. Could you please just call when we're a little calmer? I know that Ramona would love to spe—"

The phone line had already gone dead.

Peeta hung up, meeting Katniss' concerned stare. "My ex-wife, everyone…" He slammed the phone on his desk and groaned. "After these calls, I don't know who is more effected—me or Ramona."

"I wanted to check on you," Katniss said softly. He drew her close and Katniss sat on his lap. "You alright?"

"I feel like I've been hit in the face with a blunt object." Peeta smiled wryly. "How's Ramona?"

"Bea is force-feeding her ice cream while Cato and Dylan work on a sock puppet show for Ramona to watch," she informed him. "They are all worried about her…and you."

"I'm okay," Peeta assured her. "Madge is just…she seems to find her way back at the worst times." He met Katniss' eyes, full of understanding. "I hope she wasn't too bad with you."

"Nothing that I can't handle," she replied before pecking him on the lips.

"Come on now." Peeta's mouth rose into a full grin and Katniss laughed against his mouth. "You're going to have to do better than that."

So Katniss did.

* * *

' _Who is she, Ramona?'_

' _Mom, can we talk about something else…anything else?'_

' _I am your mother and it is my responsibility to know who is in your life.'_

' _Honestly, Mom? I don't think it is.'_

' _You've never spoken to me like this! This is because of her, isn't it?'_

The conversation played on a constant loop in Ramona's head.

Not once did her mother ask her about her life; she focused solely on the woman who had answered the phone. In truth, her mother had every reason to be intimidated. Katniss was the kind of mom that Ramona had always wanted.

"One more bite."

Beatrice looked at her with worried eyes, the spoon of Rocky Road ice cream in front of her.

She took the spoonful before patting her seat on the couch for Bea to join her.

"Come here," Ramona said. She put an arm around her friend. "Thank you, sis."

"Anytime," Bea replied. "Your Mom…seems like a real interesting lady."

Ramona chuckled softly at her friend's attempt to be neutral.

"That's the nicest comment that's been said about my mother in a while."

"She gave you half your genes." Beatrice smiled affectionately. "There has to be something good about her."

"Ramona!" Dylan rushed over to them, socks on his hands. "Me and Mr. Puppet—"

"AKA me," Cato said good-naturedly.

"I mean, Daddy. We're going to sing you a song!" Dylan informed him cheerfully. He looked over to his father and Cato joined him in front of the two girls. "Ready, Daddy?"

"Ready, Dill!" Cato put his socked hand up and looked to his son. "On three. One…two…three…"

" _La la la la la la, La la la la la la…_ "

The mouths of the sock puppets opened and closed as Cato and Dylan started to sing.

" _My cherie amour, lovely as a summer day  
My cherie amour, distant as the milky way…"_

The girls swayed to the joyful melody and Ramona felt her smile grow wide at their attempts to cheer her up.

This was what it was all about—her family.

Her eyes went to where her father and Katniss suddenly stood, hands entwined, as they listened to Cato and Dylan sing. Ramona breathed in relief, seeing that her mother's call had not effected their closeness.

" _Oh, cherie amour, pretty little one that I adore  
You're the only girl my heart beats for  
How I wish that you were mine…_"

Cato waved his arm out to her father. "Get in here, Peeta!"

Katniss joined the girls on the couch, putting an arm around Ramona, as the men finished their serenade.

" _La la la la la la, La la la la la la  
La la la la la la, La la la la la la!_"

They clapped enthusiastically for the trio and Dylan took a grandiose bow.

Katniss beamed beautifully. "That was wonderful!"

"It was totally awesome," Beatrice added.

Ramona looked between the three men, then at Katniss and Bea.

They had all done this for _her_.

And, suddenly, she burst into tears.

* * *

' _Are you feeling better?_ '

' _I'm such a spaz. I think I might be having my monthly friend soon_.'

' _I'm really looking forward to having my period_.'

' _I can smell the sarcasm. But really, thanks for being here for me, sis._ '

' _Anytime._ '

"Speaking to Ramona?" Beatrice found her mother at her bedroom doorway. Katniss walked into the room, sitting on the edge of her daughter's bed. "Is she feeling better?"

"As good as she can feel after that phone call with her mom." Beatrice met her mother's eyes. "Are you and Peeta alright?"

"We're more than alright," her mom said, her face lit up. "We're making plans to get together soon—just have to figure out a plan."

"Why don't we have Halloween together?" Beatrice suddenly suggested. It was the following week and she reminded herself to ask Aunt Prim to bring her make-up kit over. "We can all go trick-or-treating together with Peeta and Ramona around our neighborhood."

"You going to introduce Ramona to Jamie?" her mother teased and Beatrice's face flushed. "That boy has it bad for you."

"Well, he should've thought about that when he tagged me out during softball," Beatrice retorted. "But, it would be fun and I won't even tease you about your lame costume."

"It's comfortable and I've had two children," her mother protested with a laugh. "Plus, it's not about me. It's about you and Dil—and Ramona, if they want to come."

"I'll text her!"

"Oh, wait! You might be with your father for Halloween," Katniss informed her. "Why don't you check if Ramona can go trick-or-treating with you?"

"Even better—why don't you just tell Dad to bring Glimmer to meet us then?" Beatrice countered. "You know, bring her onto our turf?"

"We're not a gang, Bea!" Her mother responded with a laugh.

She shrugged. "Might as well be. Plus, there will be more people around to be buffers."

Katniss went to her side and Beatrice scooted to make room for her mother.

"Are you nervous about meeting Glimmer, Bea?"

"I don't know…maybe," she said truthfully. "Dad has never brought a woman around…maybe I'm still freaked out over Ramona's mother."

"Ramona's mother…is a different situation." Her mother put her arm around her. "I trust your father. I've known him long enough to know that he would not bring someone around that he wasn't absolutely sure of to meet the most special people in his life."

"You have great faith in people, Mom," Beatrice told her with a grin. "I think that's why Peeta is falling in love with you."

"Beatrice Everdeen-Carter!" Her mother's usually olive face was now crimson. "That's definitely an assumption!"

"Assumption or hope?" she questioned.

Her mother groaned before drawing her into her warm embrace.

"You drive me crazy, but I couldn't love you or your brother more."

Beatrice sighed in content, realizing just how lucky she was to have a mom like hers.

"Same here, Mom."

* * *

"I used to wear this all the time." Peeta presented his costume to Ramona, who sat primly on his bed. "Then we got too busy to go out trick-or-treating."

"More like we've never had anyone invite us to trick-or-treat," Ramona pointed out with a small smile.

Peeta caught her worn expression. Placing his costume on the bed, he knelt in front of his daughter.

"Ramona, it's been a few days since your mother has called and I know that you said that you're fine…that it's hormonal…but, I can't help but feel like it's not completely that way." Peeta reached to cup his daughter's cheek. He could see her resolve to remain strong crumbling. "I know that you're upset."

Ramona's expression slowly fell and his heart broke seeing the tears begin to seep through her long lashes.

"I just don't want her to ruin anything between all of us," Ramona sobbed. "Is that bad? I'm supposed to miss her, right?" She buried her face in her hands. "I don't though…I'm angry because she only seems to show up whenever I forget that she even existed."

Peeta held out his arms to her. "Come here." His daughter easily fell into his embrace. "I get angry, too. But I also remember that without your mother, I wouldn't have you. You, Ramona Mellark, are the light of my life and it breaks me seeing you so sad."

"I know, Dad." Ramona wiped her eyes. "I hate seeing you upset and I don't want Mom to drive a wedge between you and Katniss—" She gave him a watery smile. "—because I think Katniss might love you and you might love her."

"Don't you worry about us," her father reassured her. "We're going to be alright." Peeta flicked her pert nose and she laughed at the tender gesture. "The only thing that you need to worry about is picking out a costume."

"I think I have an idea," Ramona told him. She looked to her father shyly. "Will you help me?"

Peeta pressed a kiss to the top of her golden head; his precious girl, who smelled of sunshine and hope.

"Of course—always."

* * *

The door to the gallery chimed and Katniss looked up from her desk to smile at the visitor.

"Welcome to Panem Gallery," she greeted. "Have you been here before?"

"No, actually," the woman replied with a nervous smile. "And, I'm actually here to see you." The blonde held her hand out. "I'm Glimmer Edwards, Cato's girlfriend."

Katniss started, recovering quickly to shake Glimmer's hand. "Nice to meet you." She gestured at the seat in front of her desk. "Have a seat. I actually thought that we would be meeting tonight before trick-or-treating."

"I thought that we should meet first," Glimmer explained. She ran a hand through her straight blonde hair, her bright eyes looking around the posh gallery. "I was anxious about meeting Beatrice and Dylan, but I didn't want to overstep my boundaries." Her eyes went to Katniss nervously. "You're their mother and I'm just the woman that their father is seeing."

"Cato seems to think differently." Katniss examined the woman in the moto jacket and jeans. "You were important enough for him to approach me about." She sat back, taking a slow breath. "Bea and Dylan are easy-going kids. They're not hard to get along with. I don't know you, but I trust Cato to choose special people to get to know our children."

"I really like Cato." Glimmer's ivory complexion went pink. "Actually, I love him and I know that the kids are the most important people in his life. He lives for them…and I just really want them to like me." She met Katniss' eyes. "But, if you think that it might be uncomfortable for them tonight, then I can meet them another time."

Katniss could hear the sincerity in Glimmer's words and her mind went to her own uncomfortable encounter with Madge.

"Listen, I'm going through the same thing with my boyfriend's ex-wife," Katniss said. "It's not easy being the new lady in a child's life, right?"

Glimmer nodded in agreement, giving Katniss a pretty smile. "Any tips?"

She thought for a moment. "Well…Beatrice is a bit of a musician—plays an array of instruments and reads sheet music. Dylan is obsessed with aliens, believes that bras are an acceptable alien uniform, and speaks in alien language just to mess with you."

Glimmer chuckled. "Music and bras…anything else?"

"Ramona is Peeta's—my boyfriend—daughter. She will be coming along with us tonight as well as Peeta. So you'll be in good company. Ramona is a dancer, sweet, and cute as a button."

"And, what should I know about you?" The woman asked.

"I'm Superwoman," Katniss told her simply.

Glimmer grinned. "I can totally see that."

"You're already winning with me." Katniss smiled back at the woman. "We'll see you tonight."

* * *

"And, who are you supposed to be?" Katniss asked as she stepped out of her walk-in closet.

Prim twirled in her black one-armed leotard, high heels, and half bee-hived hair, stopping in front of her sister.

"Beyoncé." She bounced her hips from side to side. "You know 'Single Ladies'?"

"You're going to freeze at that party," Katniss replied. She quickly brushed her hair before turning to her sister. "How do I look?"

"Amazing for a woman with two kids," her sister responded. "I'm sure Peeta will enjoy it."

The doorbell rang and Dylan's excited shout filled the upstairs hallway as he rushed past his mother's bedroom. Bea followed at a slower pace, dressed as a mime, stopping to check in on her aunt and mother.

"Nice, Aunt Prim!" Beatrice remarked before looking to her mother, smiling fondly. "Mom, you really live up to your costume."

"Thanks, hon." The three stepped out of the room and headed towards the stairs.

"Mommy, Peeta and Ramona are here!" Dylan called out.

Prim and Beatrice rushed forward in front of Katniss to make sure that her costume was the last to be revealed. However, as she made her way down the stairs, Prim let out a peal of laughter.

"Now I know that you two really belong together!"

Katniss let out a surprised chuckle as she spotted Peeta in the entryway.

"Suits you," she remarked with a smirk. "Superman."

Peeta put his hands on his hips, puffing out his strong chest to her appreciative eyes.

"I do what I can…" He admired her own costume; bright blue top, emblem on her chest, and red skirt just grazing her thighs. "…Superwoman."

"Did you two plan this?" Ramona asked in amusement. She was dressed as an angel, long white gown, feathered wings, and golden halo atop her curled hair.

"Mom wears this costume every Halloween," Bea told her friend.

"No kidding!" Ramona looked to her father with a grin. "He told me that he used to wear this getup every year…when we actually celebrated Halloween."

"Come on, everyone!" Dylan moved towards the door, his green tentacles bouncing with him. He had worked on his papier–mâché alien head for a month with Katniss. "It's time for candy!"

"Okay, okay…" Prim ushered them out the door and onto the porch. "I'll lock up." She looked between Katniss and Peeta, giving them a saucy wink. "Happy Halloween, Super Couple."

* * *

Cato and Glimmer joined them halfway through their trick-or-treating route. Glimmer looked like a grown-up version of Ramona which Beatrice really liked. She seemed really nice and her father blushed whenever their eyes met. The two were even dressed in sync as a biker couple with leather jackets and bandanas.

"Are you okay with this?" Ramona asked as they walked together ahead of the grownups. "I mean, Glimmer seems cool and all…"

"It's kind of weird," Beatrice admitted. She looked back to the foursome; they were talking amongst themselves and looked like they were getting along pretty well. "I don't know how to feel really, but it's nice to see my parents happy—even if it's not together."

Ramona put an arm around her. "You have me."

"And, you have me," Beatrice replied. "You're my best friend and my sister—always."

"Dad says, 'Always' to me," Ramona replied.

Beatrice smiled, hooking their pinkies. "So does my Mom."

They looked to see Dylan, rushing towards the house across the street from the Everdeen Home and Beatrice let out a small groan before following.

She looked to Ramona, her face heating. "I just want to warn you about this particular house—"

"Hey Bea!" A tall boy with bronze hair and green eyes stood before them in a karate uniform. His gaze rove through her black boots, pants with suspenders, then to her black and white striped top. Finally, he settled onto her made-up face and black beret atop her head. He tugged at her side braid. "I like your costume."

Beatrice wished that she was an actual mime.

"Thanks." She looked to Ramona, biting back her irritation. "Ramona, this is Jamie Odair."

He held out his hand to her friend and Ramona shook it quickly. "Any friend of Bea's is a friend of mine." His eyes went to Beatrice. "You know that I've been in love with her since we were kids."

Ramona turned to her reddening friend. "Really?"

"No, he's been a pain in my side since we were kids." She took Ramona's hand, going to her brother, who stood talking to Mr. and Mrs. Odair. "He loves to annoy me."

Jamie quickly caught them, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Hands off!"

Beatrice and Ramona turned at the sound of _both_ their fathers' synced shouts.

"Finnick," her mother called out to the handsome man with Jamie's coloring; he was dressed as Hercules. "I'd bring your son into the house if I were you."

"Sorry, Katniss," the man responded as he waved Jamie over. Jamie sheepishly joined his father on the porch. "Jamie just knows what he wants."

"But, Jamie knows better than to pursue a woman who doesn't want to be pursued," the dark-haired woman next to the Odair men said. "Hey Katniss! Hey Cato!"

Her mother waved to the woman. "Hey Annie!"

Her parents went to the porch to introduce Peeta and Glimmer to the Odairs.

"Bea!" A small girl stepped out of the house, rushing down the steps and going to her. "I'm a fairy!" She presented her pink dress and wings.

"Who's this?" Ramona asked with a smile.

"This is Arabella Odair," Beatrice explained. She eyed the boy on the porch, still gawking at her. ""Not all Odairs are irritating. This pretty girl, along with her parents, are the exception."

"Nice to meet you, Arabella." Ramona offered her hand. "I like your costume."

"I like yours, too! And, Bea's!" Arabella looked at Beatrice in adoration. "One day, she's going to be my sister. Jamie said so!"

"Bea is pretty great and I'd like her to be my sister, too," Ramona told the girl.

Arabella jumped up and down excitedly. "Then we'll all be sisters!"

"Bea…Ramona?" They looked to her mother on the porch with the Odairs. "Will you bring Dylan across the street?"

"Can I come, too?" Arabella asked before looking to her parents. "Mommy, Daddy—can I go, too?"

Mrs. Odair smiled prettily and nodded. "If it's alright with Beatrice and Ramona."

The two girls took the girl's hands as Dylan followed excitedly, looking through his candy bag.

Across the street, he rushed to the house next door to theirs while Beatrice followed after her brother, making sure that he didn't act out of line.

"Ramona, will you come with me?" Arabella asked.

Squeezing her hand, Ramona nodded. "Of course."

Together, they followed Beatrice and Dylan to the porch where Frankenstein's monster and his Bride stood talking to her friends.

Ramona's breath stopped short when a dark-haired boy with coal eyes stepped out of the house, dressed as a mad scientist. Their eyes met and she could feel the color rush to her cheeks.

"Ramona, are you okay?" Arabella loudly asked. "You're all red!"

Beatrice looked to her friend and then to the boy, who stood next to his father before answering for Ramona.

"She's fine." Stepping to her friend, Beatrice nodded at the family in front of them. "These are the Hawthornes." She beamed at her friend. "This is my friend, Ramona."

"Hi Ramona. I'm Gale," Mr. Hawthorne said easily. He looked to his wife then to his son. "My wife, Johanna and our son, Cameron."

"Hello…" Ramona managed to sputter out. "Nice to meet all of you." Her eyes went back to Cameron before looking to Arabella. "Did you get your candy?"

"Oh!" Cameron started, rushing forward to deposit candy into Dylan and Arabella's bags. Beatrice easily took a piece of candy from the plastic cauldron in his grasp. He stopped in front of Ramona, his eyes warm and causing her heart to pound. "Did you want one?"

"Sure." Ramona looked into the cauldron, quickly taking a piece. She gave Cameron a smile. "Thanks."

"I like your costume," Cameron said quietly. "It suits you."

She blushed at his words before looking to her friend, who was grinning madly at them.

"Alright, Casanova," Mrs. Hawthorne joked before going to them. "You've done your due diligence."

"Mom…" Cameron blushed though he grinned charmingly at his mother, before looking to Ramona and Beatrice once more. "I'll see you two around."

"Tell your parents we said hello," Mrs. Hawthorne added and looked to Beatrice. "Your mom wanted to recommend a great place to go shopping for furniture." Her hand went to her stomach and they noticed the tell-tale swell. "I've kind of gotten backlogged when it comes to baby shopping because of the move."

"No problem," Beatrice responded. "Nice to officially meet everyone!"

The Hawthornes waved before heading back into the house.

Beatrice looked to her friend, her eyes teasing. "What was that all about?"

Ramona chuckled. "Nothing! Now let's go bring your _sister_ back to her house."

* * *

"I really like Glimmer."

Peeta looked over at Katniss, who sat in his passenger seat. "I could see that you two got on well."

"Yes, I like her even better when she and Cato take the kids out for dinner and let us have a night to ourselves," Katniss added. "Where are we going?"

"I wanted to show you one of my favorite places," Peeta said as he drove up a hill after making a turn into an unmarked road.

"This isn't going to be one of those horror movies scenarios, is it?" Peeta stopped the car and Katniss unbuckled her seatbelt. "We're all alone and making out…then some crazy person with a mask comes along and slices us to bits…"

Peeta laughed. "You really know how to set the mood." He stepped out of the car, rounding it before opening her door for her. "Come on."

Together, they trekked the small mound, heading towards a gated fence. Peeta went through his keys, unlocking the gate and letting her walk through. Katniss looked around the closed-off area that was surrounded by trees, intrigued by it all. She thought that she had been everywhere in Panem as well as District 12.

"Close your eyes," Peeta suddenly instructed.

"Now this is really like one of those movies."

She, however and with a loud sigh, closed her eyes.

It was not a long walk before Peeta stopped her and she savored the moment of silence, his hand in hers.

"Okay, open them."

Katniss did as she was told, her eyes adjusting as she let out a gasp.

Before her was an incredible view of the city, lights glaring from the main streets and she could see the borders of District 12 to her left. Far off, she could see the mountainous coastline of District 4. Turning around, her eyes caught the large grey building with the opening at the top.

"This is an observatory," Peeta said. "A friend of mine runs the place and lets me come up here when I need to paint or sketch in peace."

"I love it." Katniss twirled to look out at the view. "I forget how small I am sometimes whenever I see how big our town is."

Peeta's arms wove around her waist and Katniss leaned back against his strong chest.

"You're a giant to me. Superwoman, through and through."

She looked to him, gazing into his blues, dark and heady in the moonlight. "Thank you, Superman."

His hold on her waist tightened and Peeta's lips went to her neck, trailing along her skin.

"I want to give you the world," he whispered into the ear, playfully nipping at her lobe.

Her knees nearly buckled at the intense rush hitting her center.

"I don't need the world." Katniss turned in his arms, her gaze reaching. "I need you."

Peeta's hand went to the nape of her neck, steadying her so he could look into her eyes.

"Katniss, I'm falling in love with you."

Her eyes filled and she felt her mouth widen in a grin. "Good. I'm not alone."

Their lips met, hot and intense, full of whispered words and aching moans. She didn't how long they stayed that way, but it felt all too short as she let out a breath in-between their joining.

"Peeta…" Katniss' mouth went to his neck, marking him as his hands threw her cape onto the ground. "What do you think about unconventional places to have sex?"

He met her heady gaze, a conspiratorial smile on his kiss-swollen lips.

"I say that if you don't get caught, then good on you. And, if you do—you better have a damn good excuse."

She grinned, pulling him closer and feeling his heated skin though the thin fabric of their costumes.

"Are three children, a well-meaning sister, and an ex-husband with his new girlfriend at the nearest house a good enough excuse?"

Peeta was already laying her onto her cape. "I'd say so."

"I agree."

Katniss yanked him down to join her.

* * *

Song: Ma Cherie Amour-Stevie Wonder

And is Madge quite gone from their lives? Not even close.

Next: More from the Odairs, the Hawthornes, and the girls get a little closer to their plan.


	8. Part Eight

**The Family Plan**

 _Part Eight_

Quietly closing the door behind her, Katniss walked slowly towards the stairwell. She had intended to be out earlier, but several kisses from Peeta had left her sneaking out of his bedroom later than she wanted. Bea and Dylan would be getting back from Cato's by noon and Katniss needed to make the house look like she actually hung out there.

"Don't forget your coat downstairs." She whipped around to see Ramona at her bedroom doorway, arms crossed and a devilish smirk upon her pink lips. "It's cold out there."

Katniss sighed and shook her head, resigned at being caught.

"How long have you known about me sleeping over?"

Ramona put a finger to her chin. "We've known since after Halloween."

Katniss approached her warily. " _We_?"

"Bea left something at the house during her weekend with Mr. Carter after Halloween," Ramona informed her. "You weren't home and so she figured that you were here with us. You always leave your coat downstairs before sneaking into Dad's room and it's gone by at least ten—so we figured that you wanted to keep it a secret."

She counted quickly before meeting Ramona's amused blues. "That was nearly four months ago!"

The young girl giggled. "It's okay, Katniss! We're happy for you…me and Bea…though I think that Dill is still a little young to understand grown-up sleepovers."

"We should talk," Katniss said, leading the girl into her room. Ramona went to her neatly made bed as Katniss joined her. "Sweetie, are you okay with this? Better yet, do you understand what a 'grown-up sleepover' is?"

"First of all, yes. We're totally okay with this. Bea used to worry that you were lonely when she and Dill were with Mr. Carter," Ramona explained. Katniss smiled at her words. "Second, it means sex."

She nearly choked at Ramona's statement.

"I mean, I don't understand the logistics or need for it besides procreation," the girl mused. "But, I'm sure it's one of those things that I'll understand when I'm older."

"Like, when you're thirty."

Ramona grinned. "Twenty."

Katniss shook her head. "Twenty-five."

"How about we meet at twenty-two?" Ramona countered. "I'll be out of college or peaked in my dance troupe. Sex might just be the next thing I'll need to learn."

"I don't think I like how cavalier you sound when you say sex," Katniss told her. "But you're right. Sex is definitely something that needs to be understood and learned when you've gotten your feet a little more wet…pardon my words."

"Obviously, you and Dad enjoy it." Ramona's face flushed in embarrassment. "I mean you're here practically every weekend that Bea and Dill are at their Dad's."

Katniss nodded. "Well…what can I say?" She took a breath before seeing Ramona's curious gaze. "It's not all about the sex."

"I know," Ramona replied. "There's no need to sneak about. We understand…to an extent. It makes us happy that you and Dad are happy together. Because we care…and love you."

The young girl went silent, her eyes darting to her bright comforter. A maternal warmth rushed through Katniss' chest; she knew what Ramona really meant to say.

"Your father and _I_ love you, too." She gathered Ramona into her arms, pressing a kiss to her soft, golden hair. "So, so much." They remained, quiet and content, for a few moments—before Ramona's stomach rumbled. "How about I make you waffles?"

"I love waffles," Ramona declared as they both walked out of the room. "I mean, you two were up pretty late last night…"

Katniss put an arm around her shoulders. "How about I add in some bacon?"

Ramona nodded, moving closer to the woman. "This is why Dad and I love you so much."

* * *

' _I caught your Mom sneaking out of Dad's. She finally fessed up. Got some waffles out of it._ '

' _Finally! Mom is not at all discreet. Where are they now?_ '

' _Making goo-goo eyes at each other at the breakfast table. We really need to figure out a way to get us all in one house!_ '

' _I second that!_ '

' _Dad's calling me…better go. See you later?_ '

' _Yes! See you soon, sis!_ '

"What's going on?" Beatrice looked up to find her Dad placing a plate of corned beef hash in front of her. "Ramona's up?"

"Yeah. Mom finally blew her cover and got caught at Peeta's," she said as she dug into her plate. "It's been months, so I'm finally relieved. It's not getting us any closer to bringing all of us under one house, though."

Cato pulled out the chair next to her, pouring himself a cup of coffee from the pot on the table.

"Bea, do you understand what's happening?"

Beatrice took another bite of her breakfast before replying, "Yeah—sex."

Cato nearly choked while sipping his drink. "I was not ready for you to say that!"

"Dad, we live in the age of Tinder, Tumblr, and sexting," she relayed easily. "We're going to know what sleepovers mean."

"Yes, you know what it means," Cato said. "But, there are a lot of different varying degrees when it comes to…" He scrunched his face, pushing the word out like an unpleasant taste. "…sex." Beatrice looked to him in interest. "There's more to it. There's emotions…and passion…and discussions…I know your mother, Bea. There was a reason that you are probably just getting the lowdown."

"Mom wants to shield us…maybe shield herself." Beatrice took a small bite before reaching to drink from her glass of orange juice. "I know Mom, too. She loves Peeta, but she's scared…because he might love her back just as intensely."

Cato took another gulp of his coffee. "He loves her."

"And, how do you know that?"

"That look in his eyes," her father replied in a far-off voice. "It's the same way your grandfather used to look at your grandmother—your mom's parents, I mean."

His parents were not the best example of familial nor marital love. There were fights and accusations then, to his relief, a divorce. Cato admired the love between the elder Everdeens so much that perhaps he had hoped that his own marriage would be the same way. However, neither he nor Katniss realized that a marriage needed more than love to keep it going.

"Oh yeah…Pop and Gams always have that doofy look about them," Beatrice said thoughtfully. "You and Mom never did."

"I agree." Cato covered his daughter's hand with his own. "But I love her in my own way—as your mother."

"How about you and Glimmer?"

He felt his face warm. "That is a whole other story."

* * *

"So sis, what is going on with Valentine's Day?" Prim inquired as she painted her niece's nails. She winked at Beatrice before going back to putting the garish pink polish on. "You and Peeta doing it up big?"

Katniss, who was looking over art commissions on her computer, furrowed her brows.

"We haven't really talked about it," she replied off-handedly. "I don't know if I'm that kind of person, anyway."

"You're totally that kind of person," her sister retorted. "You—who makes heart-shaped pancakes and handmade Valentines?" She pulled away and smiled at Beatrice. "There you go sweets! Nice and festive…maybe you should go show Jamie."

"Yeah, so he'll see just what I'm going to scratch his eyes out with if he gets near me," Beatrice huffed. "I'll be back!"

The young girl rushed out of the living room and up the stairs.

"Don't say those things to her," Katniss reprimanded her sister. "She is still so young."

"Ramona is the same age and didn't you speak to her about the ol' humpty-dumpty?" Prim retorted. "And, I know that you've already talked to Bea about _it_."

"I talked to you about it and look how you turned out," Katniss groused, her eyes going back to the screen.

"I'm perfectly daisy-fresh," Prim preened, batting her long lashes at Katniss. "However, if you're going to antagonize me, then maybe I won't babysit on Valentine's Day."

Katniss bit her lip. "Maybe, you won't need to."

* * *

' _SOS!_ '

Ramona quickly typed back: ' _What's going on?_ '

' _Please tell me that your Dad has something planned for Valentine's Day!_ '

Closing her book, she rushed out of her room and went down the hall to her father's studio. "Dad!" She knocked on the door. "Open the door, please!"

There was a shuffle and the rushed unlocking of the door. Peeta widened it quickly, letting Ramona in. "What's wrong?"

"Dad, did you plan anything for Valentine's Day?" she panicked.

Her father grinned. "Is this what has you all in a tizzy?"

"Yes!" Ramona practically jumped. "Every girl knows how important that day is!"

"Is this about Cameron?" Peeta teased.

Ramona stepped back, trying to hide her blush. "We are not talking about him. We are talking about you, Dad."

"Well…" Going to her, Peeta turned her around and placed his hands on her shoulders. He led her to the back of the room to present the canvas to her. "…what do you think I was doing?"

"Dad, it's perfect!" Ramona turned to hug him. "Katniss is going to love it!" She quickly took a photo. "I'm sending this to Bea!"

"I'm not quite finished with it yet," her father said sheepishly. "But, I heard that Katniss is really into homemade Valentines."

Ramona grinned, tears filling her eyes. "This is so sweet!" Her eyes went back to the canvas. "You really love her, don't you?"

Peeta put an arm around his daughter, pressing a kiss to her temple.

"I do."

* * *

Beatrice smiled down at the photo on her phone.

The canvas painting was a large heart, made of purples, reds, and blues.

To her, it looked how love must feel: passionate, fiery, and true.

This was the kind of love that her grandparents gave one another; the kind that Peeta looked at her mother with, the kind that her parents could never really grasp.

She typed back to her Ramona: ' _Sis, it's perfect_.'

"I'm here!" Prim slammed the front door with a flourish, beaming at Beatrice and Dylan who had rushed over to greet her. "Y'all ready to party?"

"Primrose Everdeen." Katniss walked down the stairs, putting her other earring on, as she stepped onto the carpet. "You're going to be at Peeta's house. Please make sure the kids are good…" Her eyes went to Dylan sans bra on his head, but wearing a metal colander as a helmet and Beatrice smiling just a little too brightly. "…as good as they can be."

Prim picked up Dylan, letting him wrap his legs around her waist. "They'll be good as gold. I promise."

"You look so pretty, Mom!" Beatrice rushed over to her, giving her a hug. "The LBD is really working for you."

Katniss had gone out of her comfort zone, on her sister's suggestion, and bought the black body-con dress with lace bottom. The look was completed with a pair of stilettos that nearly made her faint when the salesperson told her the total. Bea had done her hair, giving her shapely waves, as she did her own makeup.

"Thanks love," she replied. "When you're appropriately old enough, you can wear this dress."

"And, when will that be?"

"When I'm old enough to take my teeth out," Katniss said. Beatrice giggled at her words. "Fine…after my first hip replacement."

The doorbell rang and Dylan screamed before scrambling out of Prim's arms to answer the door.

"PEETA! RAM-RAM!"

"Hey son!" Peeta picked Dylan up, knocking on the metal colander. "What's going on here?"

"Special communication helmet, of course," Dylan replied.

Beatrice went to Ramona, giving her a hug. "When did you become 'Ram-Ram'?"

"Since I got him that book about Area 51 for Christmas," Ramona informed her friend. "He gave me the name so the aliens would think I'm one of them during the invasion."

"Good to know you're so protected," Beatrice replied. Her eyes went to their parents. "Look at that…"

The look in Peeta's eyes was full gazing at Katniss. He whispered in her ear, his hand lightly resting on her slender waist, before she pulled away to do a little twirl to show off her hard work. They looked as if they were in their own little world and content to be there.

Her Aunt went to her and Ramona, grinning conspiratorially.

"I have a bet going with Glimmer and your father, Bea." She put an arm around each of their shoulders. "That these two get engaged by the end of the year."

"I'd say that they're married before then," Ramona countered.

"We still have to find a way to get us all under one roof," Beatrice responded.

"Hey Prim!" They looked to Peeta, dressed in a perfectly fitted navy suit. He threw a set of keys in her direction. "Keys to the car and the house. I left some money for pizza in the living room and you're welcome to anything else in the fridge."

"There's not much," Ramona said with a chuckle. "Maybe, we can stop by a grocery store?"

Peeta nodded in agreement. Reaching into his wallet, he handed a credit card to Prim.

"Just in case you need extra."

"Like an extra Gucci purse?" Prim batted her lashes at him. "I mean, you're going to marry my sister."

"Not without the kids there," Peeta replied without batting an eyelash. "We have reservations so you better get going." He moved towards the door, opening it for the group. "We'll see you later tonight."

"We get it—grown-up stuff," Beatrice said with a smile. She went to her mother, giving her a hug then hugging Peeta. "Show her a good time."

"I will. She deserves it," he replied. Ramona approached after saying goodbye to Katniss. "You're in charge tonight."

"Don't worry, everything will be fine," his daughter said. "Have fun, Dad."

The group left in a flurry of waves and happy shouts, slamming the door behind them.

Katniss walked to the door, locking it before turning to Peeta.

"So…where are we going for dinner?"

Reaching, he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close before pressing his mouth to hers. His hands skimmed her sides, savoring graceful curves and the thin cloth of her dress. Katniss moaned, deepening their kiss, and pressing Peeta closer.

"Should we go to dinner?" he asked breathlessly as they pulled apart.

Katniss grinned. "I am a great lover of pizza."

Peeta laughed huskily. "Funny. So am I."

"I'll make the call," Katniss said, going to the entryway table where her cellphone was. However, she was yanked back into Peeta's arms. "Yes?"

"I don't think you want to eat pizza in that dress," he told her.

She grinned before turning so her back faced him.

"Help me out of it?"

Peeta nodded before reaching for the zipper.

* * *

"This is your house?" Prim's bright eyes stared at the home in wonderment. "Kudos, Ramona!"

"I like Bea and Dill's place better," Ramona declared, her arm going around her best friend's shoulders. "Too many memories in this place."

"Well, let's make some fun memories," Beatrice told her affectionately. "And, find a way to get us under one roof."

"No luck so far, huh?" Prim said as they walked up the porch and she unlocked the front door. Dylan pushed the door open, rushing inside and hopping onto the plush couch of the sitting room.

"No." Ramona shook her head. "It's hard to find a perfect situation to get us together."

"Well, how about you two try to think of something that might help while I put the pizza in the oven?" Prim suggested. "I'll call you two down when the food is ready." She turned to Dylan, already opening his backpack, full of art supplies. "Chicken fingers for you, baby boy?"

"Yup!" Dylan said cheerfully.

"Do you want to come up with us?" Beatrice asked her brother.

"Nope. I can talk to myself here," he replied easily.

Ramona giggled, going to him and kissing his cheek.

"Don't ever change," she told her pseudo-little brother before following Beatrice up the stairs.

* * *

"Did I say thank you for the painting?" Katniss said as they sat on the couch, pizza cooling on the coffee table. "It's really beautiful and I can't believe that you painted it so quickly."

She had almost burst into the tears when Peeta had brought to her house along with an official invite for Valentine's. It had been a long time since she had been romanced…actually, it had been a long time for a lot of things.

"I found myself unbelievably inspired," Peeta replied. His eyes went to the clock on the mantle. "I guess we've missed our reservation."

"We have a house with no children," Katniss reasoned and he guffawed. "I'll take that over a five-course dinner any day!"

"I know what you mean. I love them all, but sometimes I appreciate when it's just us two, you know? Like, I love waking up to you in the morning…or having that quiet moment to hold your hand when the kids are asleep." She put her head on his shoulder, listening to his soft words. "Do you think you want more?"

"What do you mean?" She shifted on the couch, leaning into him. "Like do I want to get married again? Have more kids?"

"I was asking if you wanted more pizza—" Peeta laughed when she socked his arm. "—but, I think kids would be great."

"Kids…that's plural," Katniss drawled.

Her eyes went to the photos on the mantle. The kids were the greatest joy in her life…and Ramona, she loved her from the moment they met. If she closed her eyes, Katniss could see more photos on that mantle; photos of a new little one in her arms…maybe that little brother that Dylan had wanted.

"It's a good sort of plural, though," she continued. "I think, however, that we need to figure out some other logistics."

Peeta placed a kiss atop her hair. "Like what?"

"Well, you do like waking up to me in the morning."

* * *

The painting was turning out just the way he wanted.

Dylan loved to create things, stories…buildings like his Daddy…paintings like Peeta-Daddy…

This one was going to go in Mommy's room, just like the one that Peeta-Daddy made. It was full of reds, pinks, purples…he just needed a bit of green—Mommy's favorite color—to finish it up. Looking at his paint palette, Dylan discovered that he had run out of green.

Suddenly, an idea zinged into his mind.

 _Grass_ was green.

He went to the front door, looking to the lush lawn before grabbing a handful of blades close to the edge of the lawn. Running back into the house, he tossed the bunch into his water cup to swish to make green.

Not quite green…but maybe he needed to mash it up.

Dylan raced to the kitchen where Aunt Prim sat on the tall counter, flipping through a magazine.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"I need a fork, Aunt Prim!" he said excitedly. "I'm making green!"

"Uh…" Reaching to the drawer next to her, his Aunt produced a fork. "Here you go. Be careful."

He nodded before heading back to his painting.

 _Mash…mash…mash…_ Dylan liked the squishy noises that fork made as he made green in his water cup.

His green wasn't looking any greener—and there were brown spots all over the carpet!

He remembered that Ramona's mean mom didn't like messes. If she came back, Ramona would be in trouble!

His mind searched and remembered that Mommy said that he could always clean up his paints with water—and there was a hose outside. He had seen Daddy clean up the whole porch with it. It would definitely clean up some brown spots!

Going outside, Dylan easily found the hose; it was right on the side of the house, wrapped in a big circle. Pulling it, he raced into the house to put it over the stains…there were a few more now because of his sneakers—but the water would clean it up!

Now all he had to do was turn the hose on.

Back on the grass, Dylan searched for the thingy to make the water flow. He followed the hose until he found its end and the knob. Now he remembered! It needed a twist!

Turning it, he waited to hear the sound of water…nothing. Maybe it needed a few more turns…

"One…two…three…four…five…six…seven…"

One more extra for his upcoming birthday.

There was a definite rush of water now.

Excitedly, Dylan ran across the lawn and back into the house.

There, before his bright eyes, was a large green snake dancing in the sitting room, spraying venomous clear liquid everywhere from its round mouth...all over the walls…on the carpet…and the couch…

But, what happened to the hose?

"DYLAN!" Aunt Prim screeched. "What's going on?"

There was another rush of steps followed by two high-pitched yelp coming from his sisters.

However, amidst the screaming and his Aunt running out of the house, Dylan's eyes remained on the dancing, green snake.

He couldn't wait to tell his friends at school about it.

The frantic knocking on the door roused the two parents from the couch. Katniss quickly threw on the pair of leggings that had found their way to the floor as Peeta zipped up his pants. She threw on a shirt, which was actually his.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"I don't know," Katniss replied, just barely pulling herself out of her sated stupor.

Together, they went to the front door and Katniss yanked the door open.

"I am so sorry, Peeta!" The first words from a soaked-to-the-bone Prim. "I wasn't watching him!"

Right behind her, Beatrice and Ramona emerged. Both were drenched, as well—their faces full of exhaustion.

Dylan ran forward excitedly, wet but beaming with exuberance.

"Guess what, Mommy?"

Katniss, looking amongst her family in a daze, gave him a bright smile. "What darling?"

"We killed the snake!" He jumped and his sneakers made a squishing noise. "It got venom all over the sitting room, but Bea and Ram-Ram got buckets and poured it out!"

In a semi-shocked state, Prim handed Peeta her phone. "These pictures can be sent to the insurance company." She wrung out her hair before bypassing the couple and walking into the house. "I'm going to go dry up—then get my tubes tied."

"We weren't watching him either," Beatrice said in a forlorn voice. "Sorry, Peeta…Mom."

The noise that came out of Peeta's mouth, as he looked at Prim's phone, sounded like he was being held under a chokehold.

"We'll go dry up, too," Ramona told the couple. She placed her hands on Dylan's shoulders to lead him into the house. "Let's go, little brother."

Left alone, Katniss looked at the photo on Prim's screen—the water-soaked living room…the muddy couch, and the various broken knick-knacks on the floor.

"I'm really sorry, Peeta," she told him. "I'll talk to Dylan—"

"No, _we_ will talk to Dylan. I need to hear this story." Peeta turned to her, a chuckle escaping his mouth. "It's a good thing that we agreed to move in together. This just lifts the burden of deciding which house it was going to be."

"I still totally owe you," Katniss replied.

Peeta led them both into the house.

"Yes, you do," he declared. "The first payment being that you let me get one of those Tempur-Pedic beds for us—no questions asked."

She nodded. "Deal…anything else?"

"Children—"

Katniss shook her head, laughter escaping her lips. "Oh boy…"

Peeta grinned. "Or, girl."

He closed the door to their home behind them.

* * *

Kids say and do the darnedest things…

Next: The big family move-in…more Jamie, Ara, and Cameron—Yay! Along with their parentals.


	9. Part Nine

**The Family Plan**

 _Part Nine_

' _Hey sis! You ready?'_

' _Almost…trying to figure out what to keep and what to give away.'_

' _Ramona—you don't have to throw out anything. There's more than enough space.'_

' _I'll figure it out. Don't worry. I'll see you for The Great Mellark Invasion!'_

' _Haha…see you tomorrow. Night!'_

' _Smooches!'_

Ready was not the word that she would use to describe her current state.

Ramona looked around her room. It was a disaster; worksheets from school scattered her desk, clothes were piled onto her bed while her books—all five piles of them—sat on the floor. The moving box next to her bedroom door remained empty.

"Hey Ramona—" Her father froze at the doorway, surveying the damage. "Looks like…"

She gave him a panicked laugh. "…like I've packed nothing. And you're totally right."

Peeta stepped over a pile of ballet shoes and jumped over her stack of magazines to join his daughter inside the room.

Sitting in what space was left, he patted the spot next to him on the unmade bed for Ramona to join him.

"I always assumed that you were okay with this," Peeta started. "But, are you really? It's a huge change. We're going from a twosome to a five-some."

"Seven-some if you count Mr. Carter and Glimmer," Ramona replied. "Eight, if we count Aunt Prim." She put her head on his shoulder. "I am happy…but it's a big change. We really made a home here—just me and you. We have some good memories here…but we've had some bad ones, too."

"Speaking of which, I've been trying to get in contact with your mother," Peeta explained. "She's not answering her phone—"

"As usual," she muttered. "I don't think you're going to get a congratulations from her." Ramona turned to her father and sighed. "Would it be horrible to admit that I'm happy to be leaving this place because in some way, we're leaving her?"

"No, there's no shame in wanting a new beginning," her father told her. "You didn't get the happiest of childhoods, sweetheart."

"No, I had the _best_ childhood," Ramona declared. "Because you made sure of it, even when you had to do it alone."

Peeta smiled, taking a breath to quell the watering of his eyes. When Madge left, he had to learn how to become both a mother and father. It was hard, but not because of Ramona. Her bright eyes and smile were his only solace in those dark days.

"I was never alone." He pulled Ramona close. "I had you."

"And, I had you," she responded. "But, it can't be that way forever. I don't want it to be, and neither do you. We want Bea, Katniss, and Dylan. We don't want it to be just us two."

"I agree," Peeta said. "But I'm always going to cherish that time. Because you aren't just my daughter, Ramona. You're my best friend—you know me better than anyone."

"Now, it's time for Katniss to be your best friend," his daughter declared with a smile on her face. "If you want to spend the rest of your life with her, she should and will know you best. I'll be there to help her along the way."

"And, when you get married one day, I'll… _probably_ help your future partner along the way." Peeta flicked her chin. "But you're always going to be my number one girl. I don't think Katniss will fight you on that."

"I don't think she'll be bothered because it's probably the same way with Bea," Ramona replied. "But you will always be my number one guy." Taking a breath, she suddenly stood up. "Will you help me?"

" _Will you help me, Daddy?"_

Peeta's mind flashed to a seven-year-old Ramona, hair in pigtails and standing in his doorway, a ballet shoe in her tiny hand asking him that same question.

It had been a day after Madge had left and she had ballet class. He had spent that morning angry and in tears—but that sweet face had reminded him that he still had a life to live, being the best father he could be.

So Peeta took a breath, sat her on the edge of his bed, and helped her into her ballet shoes.

Now, rising from the cluttered bed, he nodded and pressed a kiss to the top of his daughter's head.

"Of course."

Together, they began to pack.

* * *

"Do you think this looks alright?" Katniss asked.

Beatrice looked at the half-empty closet. "I'm not sure what you mean, but it seems alright to me."

"Bea, your Mom is just nervous because it's been awhile since a gentlemen suitor has come into her boudoir," her Aunt Prim explained from her spot on her mother's floor. "I think the space in your closet is adequate. I think the frilly bed set is what has to go."

"He's never had a problem with it before," Katniss retorted. Her eyes suddenly cut to Beatrice sitting on her bed. "I mean—"

"I get it Mom." Bea smirked. "Peeta has slept over more than once." She stood from the bed and instead sat on the vanity chair. "And, I'm just realizing he's probably slept on the bedspread."

"The point is that this is no longer a yours or mine situation," Aunt Prim said. "This is an _our_ situation now. You're going to have to make this not just your room, but Peeta's room. And, you're going to have to do it together."

"I should have gone shopping for cuter pajamas," Katniss mused. "Will I have to shave my legs every night now?"

"You don't have to buy new things," her sister replied. "You can just sleep naked—but I would shave if that was the case."

"I think this got too mature for me," Beatrice said. "And, I don't think Peeta will care about your pajamas, Mom. He loves you."

Katniss went to her daughter, giving her a hug. "Thanks baby."

"But I would get rid of that god-awful bedspread." Beatrice looked up at her mother and grinned before her brow suddenly furrowed. "And, what the heck is a boudoir?"

* * *

"Moving day! Moving day!"

Dylan excitedly jumped up and down on his lawn, watching as Daddy-Peeta and Ram-Ram pulled up in their car. On the porch, Mommy and Bea stood nervously, their anxious movements in sync with one another.

"What are you doing, Dylan?" Ara, his friend from across the street, joined in with jumping. "This is fun!"

"It's moving day!" he informed her cheerfully. "Daddy-Peeta and Ram-Ram are going to live with us forever!"

"Oh…" Ara's eyes widened. "That sounds like a lot of fun."

"One day, you can come live with me too!" Dylan declared.

"Now, now," Mommy said as she joined them on the lawn. "I don't think Ara's Daddy will be very happy with you inviting her to live with us—not without a wedding ring, of course."

"Then we will just have to get married," the little boy declared.

Ara nodded innocently in agreement.

Katniss chuckled. "Let's just get through today, okay?"

* * *

"This is going to be your room." Bea said as she led her friend inside the space. "Right next to mine, of course—and we can totally decorate it any way you want. We can make a painting party out of it."

Ramona placed the box she was holding on the floor of the still-empty room.

"I can't believe this is actually happening," she told her friend. "Like the plan is actually working."

"Yes." Bea put an arm around Ramona as they both walked out of the room and down the stairs to retrieve more of her things. "But, there's still much to be done. My grandparents are going to eventually want a wedding…as will we."

"Not to mention, I wouldn't mind a little sibling to unite us all," Ramona responded. "It's nice not to be so alone."

Bea turned as they reached the bottom of the stairs to pull Ramona into a hug.

"You'll never be alone."

* * *

"Hey neighbors!"

Peeta and Katniss turned as Finnick and Annie Odair crossed the street to join them.

Annie reached them first, giving them both a hug. "Welcome to the neighborhood, Peeta."

"It's great to be home," Peeta responded, his eyes warm as he looked to Katniss.

"We just wanted to let you know that if you ever need anything, feel free to let us know," Finnick said. "Also, we'd love for all of you to come over for dinner once everything is settled."

"I think we might have to," Katniss informed Finnick and Annie. "Dylan invited Ara to come live with us once they're married." Her eyes went to the two children batting each other with paper towel rolls— _where did they get those?!_ "So we might all be closer than you think."

Annie chuckled. "I can't wait. We'll let you continue with the move. You know where to find us."

"Thanks, you two," Peeta replied. With a final wave, the couple crossed back to their house and he turned to Katniss. "You have some friendly neighbors."

" _We_ have some friendly neighbors," she corrected, pulling another box from the back of the car's open trunk. "I have a question."

"Shoot," Peeta said as he reached for a box as well.

They started up the pathway to the house.

"You're always in regular clothes when I come over and they're usually on the floor within minutes," Katniss began.

Peeta raised a brow. "Alright…"

"What do you usually wear to sleep?" she asked. "I was discussing this with Prim and Bea as we've never really done the whole `sleeping without sex` thing—not that I don't want to do the whole sex thing!"

"Boxers," Peeta replied simply. "Usually a t-shirt to go with it. On cold nights, I have a pair of flannel pajama pants and some wool socks that Ramona gave me for Christmas." He pressed a quick kiss to her lips. "And, how about you?"

"An oversized t-shirt, sweatpants, and my hair in its usual braid," Katniss replied. "On cold nights, I'll throw on a sweater and whatever socks are clean."

"So sexy," he purred into her ear. Together, they entered the house. "Can't wait to see it all."

Katniss sighed at the sensation, her steps shaky as she reached the staircase. "Ditto."

* * *

"Why did I decide to bring all of my books?"

Ramona growled as she reached to the back of the car's trunk, finding herself unable to pull the box of her many hardcovers.

"Did you need help?"

She whirled around to find Cameron Hawthorne standing before her, a bright, eager smile on his face.

"It's fine," she assured him. "I got a little too book ambitious during my packing. A lot of these should be donated."

"You like to read. I find that admirable for any person," Cameron replied. "Let me help you."

Ramona moved aside warily. "Fine. Don't say I didn't warn you if somehow you hurt your back."

Cameron pulled the box forward. Lifting it easily and holding it close to his body, he nodded at Ramona.

"Lead the way," he told her.

She smiled before leading him up the pathway to the house. "Besides helping people carry their boxes, what do you like to do?"

"I'm into science; biology specifically." Cameron followed her into the house and up the stairs. "I also enjoy playing the piano. My mom works for the music conservatory in town and she taught me as soon as I could sit on the piano bench."

Ramona entered her bedroom, having him place the box on the desk that her Dad had set up. "Thanks."

Cameron approached her as she opened the box. "How about you?"

She could almost smell the slight scent of…boy as Cameron settled next to her.

"Well…" Reaching into an adjacent box, she pulled out her ballet shoes. "I dance."

His slate eyes lit up. "Somehow I knew you did. You have this graceful walk…" Cameron looked down bashfully. "It's the first thing I noticed about you."

Ramona couldn't help but beam. "Really?"

He lifted his gaze to smile at her. "Really."

"Ramona!" Bea was at her doorway, her eyes looking between the two. "Mom is asking if you're hungry. If you are, she's going to order pizza."

She nodded quickly. "Sure."

Her pseudo-sister grinned wickedly. "I'd also make sure that Cameron is out of here in about five minutes."

"Why?"

"Enough time for my mom to distract your dad from knowing a boy was in your room!"

* * *

"Three children." Johanna Hawthorne mused, her hand going to her swollen stomach. "I'm already exhausted at the thought of two!"

"Cameron is at a good age," Katniss told her as they sat on the front porch. "A huge age difference but he'll be there to help."

Peeta joined the two women along with Gale, a beer bottles in each man's grasp. The sun was setting and they all needed a break. Most of the boxes were already in the house and new beds would be coming for Ramona as well as for Katniss and Peeta by tomorrow morning.

"And, how about you two?" Gale asked the couple as Peeta joined Katniss on the porch. "Are more children in the stars?"

There was a sudden crash and they looked to see Dylan along with some of the neighborhood kids crashing metal colanders that they wore on the heads together on the lawn.

Peeta guffawed, his arm wrapping around Katniss' shoulder who grimaced at the sight.

"I mean, who wouldn't want another Dylan!"

* * *

"Bea!" Groaning, she turned to find Jamie Odair rushing up her porch. "What are you doing?"

Beatrice held up the large brown bag. "Throwing out the trash, of course."

"Let me help!" Taking the bag from her, he let her lead the way to the garbage to the side of the house. "It's an exciting day, isn't it?"

"Yup." Beatrice opened the lid to let him put the bag in before heading back to the house.

"Bea." His somber tone caught her and she turned to meet his doeful green eyes. "Why do you dislike me so much?"

"I don't dislike you," she responded bluntly. "But, I don't like when boys do things like yank at my hair or bother me in class! My last detention was because you wouldn't stop talking to me."

"I'm sorry!" Jamie exclaimed. "I don't know why I did those things…actually I do now…but I was an immature kid back then."

"Oh you mean like last year?" Beatrice was already at her front door when she whipped around at him. "Why then? Why did you do those things?"

"Because I liked you…I mean, I like you," he said softly. "I'm not as smooth as my Dad and I'm a little awkward like my mom was at her age, according to her. So it's not so easy for me to just say these things without looking like a fool."

Beatrice stared at him for a moment before responding:

"It didn't seem so hard just now."

* * *

"Is this really happening?" Katniss looked over at Peeta on the porch steps. "Are you just about moved in?" She groaned, her eyes closing. "Right there."

Peeta pressed into the ball of her foot, his gaze on the delicate limb as massaged her. "Everything is just about done." He turned to her as she opened her eyes. "I have yet to contact Madge though. I've left messages for her to call back or even to call Ramona—but nothing."

"Does that worry you?"

"A quiet Madge is never good," he replied. "It's like she's waiting for the perfect moment to just crap all over my life…no…our life."

"I'll protect you, Peeta." Katniss scooted, pressing to him. "You and Ramona, you're part of us now. And, we fight for our own."

"I sure as hell am glad that I have you by my side." Peeta drew her close, pressing his mouth to hers. Katniss tasted particularly delicious at the moment. "I love you."

She pressed her forehead to his. "I love you back." Taking his hand, Katniss pressed a kiss to his palm, causing his breath to draw up in pleasure. "Would you want to marry me one day?"

"Are you asking?" he countered.

"Maybe…just for future reference," she replied, her gaze downward.

Lifting her chin, Peeta stared into those dark eyes; the ones that drew him that day at the department store before kissing her once more.

"Just tell me when and I'll be waiting at the end of the aisle." Standing, he offered his hand to her. "We should get in there."

Nodding, Katniss took his hand and stood.

Together, they entered the surprisingly quiet house.

"Well, that's never good," Peeta remarked with a smile. "Where are they?"

"In here."

Joining Katniss at the archway to the living room, his heart leapt at the sight of the three sleeping children. Beatrice and Ramona slept next to one another on the floor with Dylan on the couch above them, his hand dangling onto his sister's head.

"It's been a long day for them." Katniss placed a blanket over the girls as Peeta moved Dylan's hand and took the metal colander off of his head. "We'll let them bunk here for the night."

Peeta nodded. "Agreed."

Turning off the light, they went back into the hallway.

Katniss turned to him. "Now what?"

She was suddenly swept off the ground as Peeta lifted her, her arms rounding his neck instinctually.

"We go to bed," he told her matter-of-factly.

"And, what do we do there?" Katniss asked, her grin wide.

"We'll see where the night takes us," Peeta replied. "But not before going online and buying a new bedspread—the one you have is awful."

"Is it the frills at the ends?" she asked.

"No, it's the pattern," he responded and she swatted his chest at his words. "Makes me feel like I should be going to an early bird special at Denny's."

"I guess this is just one of the many things that we'll have to compromise about."

Peeta tightened his hold on her. "I'll make it worth your while."

Her mouth went to his before drawing slowly away to go to his ear. "Prove it."

There was nothing else for Peeta to do but take her to _their_ room.

* * *

It's been awhile.

So we've finally got them all in one house! Where do we go from here?

There are so many ways to go from here—I promise.

Plus, we still have Madge to deal with. She will be making an appearance soon and no one is very excited to see her.

Speaking of unexpected guests…when are Katniss' parents coming?

Soon…I think.

Next—a family gets settled, Cato and Glimmer, and we get to see a little of Ramona's school life—it's not so pleasant.

Did I mention that Ramona is my daughter's middle name? Just a fun little tidbit.

Until next time, JLaLa


	10. Part Ten

**The Family Plan**

 _Part Ten_

Ramona slowly opened her eyes, adjusting to the soft light invading her bedroom. The room was still mostly a mess as she and Bea had spent the remainder of the weekend sorting through her boxes while discussing a new room color.

They had finally gone to bed around midnight before deciding on a dusk rose for her walls.

Her dad and Katniss had spent most of their weekend making goo-goo eyes at each other which she found pretty cute. It was nice to see them both so happy and…in love. At least, that's how Ramona thought being in love looked like.

All and all, it had been a relatively smooth weekend.

A sudden door slam interrupted her thoughts, followed by hasty steps—

"BEA!" It was followed by the muffled scream of her best friend. "WAKE UP!"

"DILL!" More rushed footsteps. "Don't you dare—"

Ramona's door was thrust open and Dylan's colander-covered head peeked in.

"RAM-RAM! WAKE UP!"

Her pseudo-brother then slammed her door shut behind him.

Well, this was a different wake-up call.

Sitting up, Ramona chuckled before standing and going to the box that had her clothes.

There was a knock and she looked to find Bea at the doorway. "You okay?"

Ramona grinned. "He's a different kind of alarm, but I like it."

Bea snorted. "You say that now…you're new here."

There was a yell and another door slam, followed by some giggling. Ramona joined her friend at the doorway to see Katniss peek her head out to find her young son.

"Dylan," his mother began. "What did I tell you about your morning voice?"

The young boy tilted his head in thought. "Uh…that we have alarms to wake us up?"

"Exactly." Katniss gave him an exasperated nod. "Go and get ready for school."

"Okay!" Dylan beamed at her before suddenly stilling. "Mommy?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"Why does Daddy-Peeta get to throw his boxers on the floor?"

Ramona and Bea looked between one another before facing Katniss, whose face had gone scarlet.

"Because he will pick them up," his mother responded slowly.

"If I pick up my boxers, can I sleep naked too?" Dylan inquired.

"We will talk about it later." Katniss looked at him pointedly. "Now get dressed." She then turned to the girls. "You, too."

Bea nodded. "Sure, Mom."

Ramona grinned. "Yes, Katniss." The woman turned, disappearing behind the door and closing it quickly. She then turned to Bea. "I think I'm going to love it here, sis."

* * *

"Pancakes! Who wants pancakes?"

"I'll take some, Peeta," Beatrice called out. She was rewarded with a hot short stack placed swiftly on her plate. "Oh my God, it's been forever since we've had pancakes! I don't know if you knew this, but we rarely have time for breakfast. Mom is always rushing out the door with rashly-made sandwiches."

"I can hold my own when it comes to things!" Her mom protested from her seat at the dining table. "You're still alive, aren't you?"

Beatrice snorted. "Touché, Mom."

"Mommy, don't forget that I need avocados for Guacamole Day!" Dylan called out, his spoon halfway through the air as he spoke.

"Already on the list," Katniss told her son. She looked to the girls. "Bea? Ramona? Anything you need from the grocery store?"

Bea shook her head. "Nothing for me."

Ramona went red. "Um…I forgot about…pads."

Katniss gave her a smile, reaching to put a hand over the young girl's.

"Don't worry, love. I have some extras in me and your Dad's bathroom. Feel free to grab some. I usually get a bigger box since Bea got her period."

"Thanks," Ramona replied gratefully. "It's kind of nice not having to ask Dad. Last time, he got these huge diaper-like pads for me—with the best of intentions."

"It seemed much easier," Peeta reasoned as he sat down beside Ramona. "That way you don't have to keep changing them up."

"It doesn't work like that," Katniss told him. "You're living with three women now. You're going to have to learn a few things."

"I'm sure you'll teach me." Peeta winked and Katniss had the good grace to blush. He turned to the rest of them. "Okay, I'm going to be dropping everyone off today and introducing myself to Bea and Dylan's teachers."

"Then, I'll be dropping off everyone tomorrow and introducing myself to Ramona's teacher," Katniss said. Looking at the watch on her wrist, she stood abruptly. "Oh, I have to go! We have a meeting in an hour!"

She went to Dylan placing a kiss to the top of his head, then moved down the table to Ramona and Beatrice.

Peeta was last and he stood, pressing a quick kiss to her mouth. "Have a good day, babe."

Katniss winked. "I think I like you being here."

* * *

Bea rolled her eyes at the blatant flirting of her teacher, Miss Cartwright. From the moment Peeta stepped into the room, Bea watched her teacher zone in on him before rushing away from the other parents saying goodbye to their kids.

It couldn't be helped though.

Peeta was kind of a stone-cold fox according to Aunt Prim, Mrs. Odair, _and_ Mrs. Hawthorne.

"Now, this is embarrassing," Bea muttered.

Ramona giggled, putting an arm around her. "I'm used to it. Thanks to Dad, I always sell the most chocolate bars or baked goods during school fundraisers whenever we go door to door. He's just that charming." They walked arm-in-arm towards Bea's desk as she looked around the crowded. "You have a lot of classmates."

Bea grinned. "Cameron was just transferred into this class." She didn't miss the blush on Ramona's cheeks. "I'll tell him that you said hello."

"Do what you got to do," Ramona responded in what she hoped was a nonchalant tone.

Bea shook her head, her eyes on her pretty friend.

"I just might. How mad would you be if I gave him your cell number—"

"Hey ladies!"

A set of arms suddenly draped over both of their shoulders as Jamie joined them.

"Hey Jamie," Ramona greeted as Bea groaned through her teeth. "I didn't know you were in this class."

"Yup!" He went to one of the desks and grinned. "I sit right behind the beautiful Beatrice."

"This is why I don't talk about school," Bea told her.

"Hey Ramona!" Her father called out. "We better get going!"

She nodded before turning to Bea. "Have a good day at school, sis."

"You too!" Beatrice gave her a quick hug. "I want to hear all about your day at home."

For Bea, it felt really good to say those words.

* * *

"Bea's teacher is a kind of a flirt," Ramona remarked as she and her father headed towards her school.

The Academy was about twenty minutes away from Bea and Dylan's schools and started a little later. It would be an easier day since she mostly had her core classes in the mornings and her dance classes in the afternoon.

"It's harmless and I'm a one-woman kind of man," her father retorted. "Actually, a three-woman kind of man." He looked to her quickly. "How are you doing?"

"It's been good," Ramona assured. "Great, even. I like our new little family…but I was wondering—where is your relationship with Katniss going?"

"What do you mean?"

Ramona rested her hands on her lap.

"Well, tomorrow, what will I introduce Katniss as to my teachers? A family friend?"

"Huh." Peeta mused for a moment. "I introduced myself to Miss Cartwright as Katniss' boyfriend…do you think that sounded right?"

"It doesn't sound…permanent," Ramona replied. She turned to her father. "This is going to be permanent, right?"

"I'd definitely like it to be," her father said as he slowed the car. "Here's your stop." Leaning towards her, he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I love you, kiddo."

"Love you too."

Ramona gave him a smile before stepping out of the car and closing the door behind her.

Quickly, she reached into the pocket of her jean jacket and sent out a text:

' _Just had a talk with my Dad about where our parents' relationship is going. He's thinking of it in permanent terms—as in putting a ring on it! Maybe you should talk to your Mom?_ '

The response was immediate.

' _Sounds like a good idea. Maybe we need to put them in some sort of situation where they're going to say where the relationship is going_.'

The bell rang and Ramona quickly responded before making her way up the steps to her school.

' _We're going to have to think on this. I'll see you at home. I love saying that!_ '

Ramona grinned at the quick reply:

' _Me too, sis._ '

* * *

Peeta slipped under the comforter next to Katniss, who was looking over a set of photos. She gave him a smile before returning to her work; a pair of black-rimmed glasses perched on her nose.

"I didn't know that you wore glasses," Peeta said with a smile.

"I don't often," Katniss replied. "Sometimes these prints are so small that they need a more discerning eye." Putting down the prints, she turned to him. "How come we've never featured your work at the gallery?"

He shrugged. "I was never really sure it was good enough to be featured. I'm not classically trained."

"Your work doesn't reflect it." Katniss looked up at the painting above the bed—her Valentine's present. "You paint with such heart."

"I just love it and I feel lucky to have a job that feels fulfilling." Putting an arm around her, Peeta pulled her close and her head fell to his shoulder. "Before I married Madge and we had Ramona, I was working in an accounting office, pushing papers and such."

Katniss harrumphed. "Doesn't sound like you at all."

"It wasn't." Peeta pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Before I knew it, I was married and we bought our house. That's when Ramona came along. Then, I closed my eyes once and Madge was gone. I didn't know what to do. I had this little girl who depended on me and I was really, really unhappy."

"I'm sorry that you went through that," Katniss said softly. "I can't imagine what it was like."

She and Cato had such an amicable split; it hurt, but the love they had felt for one another had transferred straight into the love they shared for their children. That love was the one thing that they never argued about.

It was different for Peeta and Ramona. Love did not anchor Madge to either one of them.

Katniss could never understand, especially when it came to Ramona.

Who could not love such a wonderful girl?

"I was depressed, and I had this young girl who needed me to be her Dad," Peeta continued. "I took some time off of work to get my bearings and adjust to being a single parent. I took Ramona to school and her classes, but I'd find myself just walking around the house when she was gone. One day, I found one of Ramona's old coloring books and just started filling it in. It helped with clearing my mind."

"I bet." Katniss sat up and smiled at him. "And, when did painting come into play?"

"Ramona had some sort of science project and she asked me to help her draw the anatomy of a tarantula," he explained with a grin. "I spent all this time doing research then started to draw; I used rulers at first, then found it easier to go freehand. She got an A, you know. All the kids loved the drawing and when Ramona told them that I made it, it got some of the parents interested."

"And then what happened?"

"Ramona's art teacher, Mr. Latier, saw the drawing and gave Ramona some gouache and acrylic paint for me to try out. I took to it right away. Later on, Mr. Latier sold my first painting for a pretty penny. That money is in a savings account for Ramona."

Katniss chuckled softly. "Wow, I can't believe how little I know about you."

"Does it make you feel like we're moving too fast?" Peeta asked worriedly.

She shook her head. "No, I feel more at ease than I did when I married Cato. We were together for a long time and I knew everything about him…but I don't think we ever really knew the core of each other. With you, the more I know, the more I love. There's something special about you, Peeta Mellark."

Peeta pressed his mouth against hers, savoring the light mint of _their_ toothpaste.

"That's how I feel about you," he told her. "I'm not scared of not knowing everything because I know I'll be spending the rest of my life finding it all out. And, that excites me."

"At our age, excitement comes in spades." Katniss laid a hand on his chest, her eyes meeting his. "You said the rest of your life—is that for real?"

"Ramona asked me what she should introduce you as tomorrow," Peeta informed her. "And it made me think if it would be too soon to say…fiancée?"

His eyes dashed down, flustered by his words.

"Are you proposing to me?" Katniss asked.

Peeta laughed gruffly. "I think I was proposing to you the moment I met your eyes in the intimates section of a department store. But, it is a little soon and we're all just getting used to one another…but one day."

"Yes. One day," Katniss agreed, beaming, "Ramona can introduce me as whatever makes her comfortable. I'll talk to her about it."

Reaching over Peeta's lap, she reached for the lampshade and turned off the light. Together, they laid back, her head against his chest and their hands joined.

"Hey Katniss?"

"Yes?"

"Sooner rather than later, right?"

She looked at their joined hands, reaching to kiss the tops of his knuckles.

One day, identical bands on their fingers, would look rather nice.

"Yes, sooner."

* * *

"So your father mentioned that you didn't know what to introduce me as?"

Katniss looked in the rearview at the two girls in the backseat, talking amongst themselves. Beside her in the passenger's seat sat Dylan, who was slurping from his juice box meant for lunchtime.

"It was something we discussed," Ramona answered, her cheeks pinking. "Other than Dad, no one has met any other grown-ups in my life."

"Understandable," Katniss replied. "I want you to introduce me as whatever term you feel makes you comfortable. You can call me your friend…or your best friend's mom…or your Dad's girlfriend…"

"Thanks, Katniss." Ramona smiled gratefully. "It will come to me when we get to that moment."

Beatrice leaned towards her. "Here's our chance…actually _your_ chance."

"I got it covered," she replied before hooking pinkies with her friend in solidarity.

"Here we are!" Katniss parked her car on the sidewalk adjacent to the Georgian-styled building. "Oh wow…your school looks very nice."

"Super fancy, sis," Beatrice said in awe.

Ramona sighed. "It's okay. I only really enjoy it for the ballet classes."

They piled out of the car with Dylan taking Katniss' hand and the girls hooking arms.

"Where's the playground?" Dylan asked as they walked up the stairs and into the school's hollowed hall.

"Sorry, Dill," Ramona said. "No playgrounds here. Kids usually have a much quieter recess." Leading them down the hallway, Ramona tightened her hold on Bea's arm. Her friend looked at her in concern but gave her an encouraging smile. They suddenly stopped in front of an open door. "This is my first class. Today, I have dance in the morning and my core classes in the afternoon."

They walked into the large room and Bea gasped. "Awesome studio!"

The large room was mirrored, a ballet barre attached to each wall. In the corner was a large piano, where a man sat at the bench speaking to a petite woman with a bun atop her head.

"That's Miss Trinket, my ballet instructor," Ramona said as they walked towards her.

At the sounds of their steps, the woman looked to the group, giving them a bright, pretty smile. She looked to be around Katniss' age, perhaps a year or two older, but still spritely due her lithe movements towards them.

"Hello, Ramona," she greeted her student before her gaze went to the rest of their group. "And, who are our visitors?"

"Miss Trinket, these are my friends, Beatrice and Dylan," Ramona began before taking Katniss' hand. "And, this is Katniss, their mom—and Dad's fiancée."

Katniss could feel the heat rise on her face as the woman yelped in exaltation.

"Oh wonderful! Peeta is such a good man!" She rushed over to press a kiss to each of Katniss' cheeks before doing the same to Beatrice then Dylan, whose eyes widened after. "You must so happy!"

"I am," Ramona replied, her eyes looking to Bea, who winked at her. "So occasionally, you might see Katniss drop me off."

"Of course, dear girl! Come! Come!" Miss Trinket led them excitedly to a set of seats by the piano. "You must watch Ramona for a bit. She is quite the talent." The woman ushered Katniss along with Bea and Dylan into their seats. She turned to Ramona. "Prepare and stretch, my dear."

Beatrice turn to her mother, whose cheeks were a startling scarlet. "Mom, are you okay?"

"Of course." Katniss waved her hand. "Miss Trinket is quite a character."

Ramona's words rang in her mind.

 _Fiancée._

While she should've been surprised, maybe even upset, the thought of being called Peeta's fiancée was not unpleasant.

Truthfully, something inside her trilled at the word.

The other students began to file in, all in leotards. There were a good number of children, all willowy like Ramona.

Speaking of which, Ramona emerged, in a beautiful rose leotard, from an adjacent door, her expression troubled. Her eyes went to them and she brightened seeing the three.

"Yay! Ram-Ram!" Dylan called out as Ramona went to a barre facing them.

Some of the girls behind Ramona giggled and the little boy promptly scrunched his face at them in consternation. However, Ramona beamed at her pseudo-brother before joining the company at the barre.

The accompanist at the piano began to play as Miss Tinket began drills. Katniss watched, her eyes on Ramona who seemed completely immersed in her own world. She was truly grace at its glory and though Katniss was probably biased, her thoughts seemed much like the truth.

They watched Miss Trinket adjust Ramona's position, pride in her own eyes. It was obvious that she was the woman's favorite.

"She's wonderful." Bea said quietly, her eyes on her best friend. "I mean I knew she danced—but there is definitely something that sets her apart."

The class continued for a few more minutes as Miss Trinket assisted other students. She gave Ramona very little instruction, offering praise at her delicate movements. After a few more minutes, the piano music faded, and the class went back to their regular stances.

"Well done," Miss Trinket declared. "As everyone knows, we will begin training for our spring program and I've been watching everyone especially hard. We will be doing _Cinderella_ —and I have decided on your roles." Everyone in the class gasped in excitement. "Starting with our Prince, I have chosen on Sebastian."

A tall, dark-hair boy with pale skin and bright eyes stepped forward and bowed. The class clapped excitedly at the news.

"And for our Cinderella, I have chosen Ramona."

Ramona's eyes widened, but she gathered herself before delicately curtseying and joining Sebastian. There was a stiffness as she took his hand and they bowed together. Katniss noticed the lack of applause at Ramona's announcement as Cinderella.

"We will have a ten-minute break and then begin our first practice!" Miss Trinket clapped and the class disbursed. Some of the kids went to Sebastian, obviously a popular boy, while ignoring Ramona who instead of noticing, gave Katniss, Beatrice, and Dylan a bright smile as she walked towards them.

"Congratulations!" Beatrice pulled her best friend into her arms. "You're going to be a wonderful Cinderella. I can already see it!"

"Thanks sis," Ramona replied easily, her cheeks bright at the compliment. "I just couldn't believe that Miss Trinket announced it so suddenly…"

"Honey." Katniss pressed a kiss to her forehead. "You deserve it." She leaned close to Ramona's ear. "Honestly, you're a lot better than a bunch of these knuckleheads."

Ramona laughed softly. "Thanks." She hugged Katniss quickly before looking to Dylan. "And you? What do you think of me being Cinderella?"

"You should've done _The Princess and the Frog_ …then at least you get to kiss a frog."

They all laughed, and Ramona reached to kiss the top of Dylan's head. "Don't ever change, Dill."

* * *

"How does it feel to have two extra people in the house?"

Bea looked up from her homework as her father joined her at the dining table. On the couch nearby, Dylan bounced in his seat as he watched a show with…food trucks. Her little brother's taste changed day to day. Last week it had been colanders on his head, this week it was wanting to work on a food truck.

It was always fun being his big sister.

"It's awesome," Bea responded. "Saves a lot on texts for Ramona and me. Mom and Peeta are enjoying their co-habitation."

"Daddy-Peeta sleeps with no pants," Dylan added, his eyes still on the screen. "But Mommy said that I can't!"

Cato held in his smile. "Well, Peeta is grown-up enough to do his own laundry. So, if he wants to toss his pants then he can."

"I can do my own laundry," Dylan argued.

Bea raised a brow. "Without causing the washer to overflow again?"

"Oh yeah…but I liked the bubbles," her brother declared.

"But, Mom definitely didn't." Bea turned back to her Dad. "Peeta met our teachers and Mom met Ramona's dance teacher, Miss Trinket. Also…Ramona introduced Mom as Peeta's fiancée…"

"Beatrice Everdeen-Carter." She knew that she was in for a lecture. "Are they actually engaged?"

"Not exactly…but they're getting there!" Bea explained. "We got them to move in together. An engagement isn't that far off."

"First off, Dylan got Peeta and Ramona to your home—by destroying their living room." Cato sat back and gave his daughter a wry smile. "You have to give them time; it is not easy to meld a family and work on a relationship."

"Are we talking about them?" His daughter questioned. "Or are we talking about you?"

"You are too much of smart-ass at times," Cato remarked.

"I get that from you." Bea grinned at him. "And, what's going on with you and Glimmer?"

"Thinking of asking her to move in with me," he explained. "What do you think?"

Bea leaned forward, folding her arms at the table.

"From what I know about Glimmer, which is not much, she's been a patient woman because of you wanting to be protective of me and Dill. Don't go halfway on her, Dad! Go all the way."

"Meaning?"

Bea groaned in exasperation. "Men. What did Grandma Everdeen always talk to me about? Something about getting the milk for free?"

Cato chuckled. "You had to bring your Grandmother into this?"

Bea stood up, gathering her books. "Just giving you something to think about." Leaning down, she kissed him on the cheek. "Actually, more than a lot."

Cato took her hand, giving it a squeeze. "No one but you could."

* * *

"Ramona!" She turned to see Sebastian walking over to her, a bright smile on his face. "You on your way to the studio?"

"Yup, just have to change," Ramona responded. "See you in a few?"

"Of course, Cinderella," Sebastian said jovially. Her and Sebastian had always gotten along, both having been in so many ballet classes and shows with one another. This would be their first performance as a pair, however. So, it was important to both that it went well. "I'll meet you in studio for warm-up."

Nodding, they separated as Ramona walked into the girls' changing room. Her locker was in the back and as she walked down to it, some of the other girls congratulated her on her new part. She smiled shyly, not used to the attention of being the lead.

Reaching her locker, her eyes went to the padlock. It looked tampered with.

Quickly, she took out her key from her backpack and undid the lock, scrambling to open the locker. Her hands reached and found that her shoes looked untouched as was her regular dance gear.

However, Ramona reached for the last piece—the most important one.

Her father had bought her the pure white leotard upon hearing the news that she had gotten the lead. He was disappointed to not have been there when Miss Trinket announced her as Cinderella as he had presenting his work to a gallery about two hours from home.

It was beautiful, the sheen of white complimenting her skin tone, according to Bea. Katniss already predicted that she would be a prima ballerina and Dill had called her 'his sister-princess'.

Now the beautiful new leotard was ripped to shreds.

Ramona stared at it for a moment, the weight of what had happened bringing her to her knees.

"Ramona, are you okay?"

She turned to see the younger grade dancers staring at her.

This was just part of the dancing world; you didn't win friendships when winning parts.

Placing the leotard back in her locker, Ramona turned and gave the girl a tight smile.

"I'll be alright."

* * *

Bea noticed something was off right away.

Ramona was distracted at dinner; her bright blues somber as she moved her piece of roast beef on her plate.

Hooking her free pinkie finger with her friend's, Bea gave it a squeeze. "You alright?"

Ramona looked to her, nodding distractedly, before going back to her plate.

Bea bristled at Ramona's lackluster response/

"That's not how it works here!" She shot up from her seat, taking Ramona's hand to yank her up. "Mom, Peeta—we'll be right back."

With that, Bea pulled her friend up the stairs and down the hallway towards their rooms.

"Beatrice!" Ramona protested as they went into her newly painted room. The door slammed behind them and she was made to sit on her bed. "What are you doing?"

Bea pulled the seat from her desk and sat across from her. "You've been off since your Dad picked you up from school." She leaned forward, her dark eyes penetrating. "Don't hide from me, sis. I know something is going on. I'll find out no matter how much you try to hide it, so you better just come out and tell me."

Ramona felt her lips tremble and her eyes fill. Bea was right; she couldn't hide. The image of that shredded leotard had been on her mind since she found it; Miss Trinket had been upset at her distractedness.

She was giving whoever had done it what they wanted.

She looked like a fool—like she didn't deserve to be Cinderella.

With a sigh, Ramona reached for the duffle on the bed, feeling for the cloth before holding it out to Bea.

Bea unraveled the fabric, examining shards of the delicate leotard, her eyes widening.

"Oh my God—who did this?"

"I don't know," Ramona replied tightly. "I found it in my locker. Everything else was fine." She blinked, letting the tears she had been holding in fall. "I knew that a lot of the girls didn't like me. I just didn't think that they would take it this far…"

She burst into tears; it was all too much.

Ramona felt alone at her school. With the exception of Sebastian and some of the younger girls, she was excluded a lot. She didn't understand why she was the one that didn't seem to fit in.

"Sis…" Bea was pulling her close, her hand reaching to smooth her hair calmly. "There is no reason that you—or anyone—should be treated this way. I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault," Ramona sobbed into her friend's shoulder. "There's something about me that is dislikeable."

"No, there isn't!" Bea pulled them apart, her fiery gaze pointed at her friend. "You are the most kind-hearted person I know. You have friends that aren't in that school. Did it ever occur to you that it's not you, but those crazy _Black Swan_ wannabees?"

Ramona laughed wetly. "Do you even know what _Black Swan_ is about?"

"Not exactly! But it's something to do with ballet!" Bea led her back to her bed and put an arm around Ramona's shoulders. "You are fabulous, and you dance with all your heart. We all saw it."

"You're just saying that because you're my best friend."

"No, I'm not," Bea argued. "I'm saying it because it's the truth. As your best friend, I would probably tell you when you were falling short—not like I'd know what that looked like when it came to dancing."

"I love dancing and it's the reason I'm still there," Ramona reasoned. "But, I don't know why I can't seem to get along with other girls. They just don't like me."

"That doesn't matter in the long run," Bea replied. She smiled at her friend. "You have me, your Dad, Mom, and Dill. We like you. More than that, we love you."

"Thanks sis." Ramona brushed away her tears. "Sometimes I need to hear that." She reached for the leotard. "What am I going to do?"

There was a knock at the door and the girls looked to see their parents peeking in.

"Everything alright?" Her Dad asked, his blue eyes anxious.

Ramona sighed and Bea took her hand, giving it a supportive squeeze. "No, not really, Dad."

She held up the leotard for him to see.

"What happened, sweetie?" Katniss asked as she and her Dad entered the room, closing the door behind them.

"Go ahead, Ramona," Bea urged encouragingly. "Tell them."

Katniss and her father sat on the bed, making a space between so Ramona could sit in the middle. Bea sat back down on the chair by her desk.

"I want to know who did this," her father started, his arm going around her shoulders.

"We want to know everything," Katniss added, taking Ramona's hand in hers.

Ramona took a breath, meeting Bea's gaze. Her sister nodded, letting her know that everything would be alright.

So, she began to speak.

* * *

"I can't believe this!" Peeta paced in front of the bed, later that night. "I should call the Headmaster. This is unacceptable."

"Peeta," Katniss began. "Ramona doesn't want you to. This is her battle to fight and we just have to support her." Peeta looked to her, his blue eyes anguished, and her heart leapt out for him. "Come to bed."

He moved to his side, lifting the comforter before sliding in next to her.

"I hate seeing Ramona so defeated, Katniss," he explained. "She kept this from me—like she had to protect me. It should be the other way around."

"Ramona is stronger than you think," she reasoned, taking his hand. "I love that she is so strong, and I love that she got that from you. This is a sticky subject—bullies." Shaking her head, Katniss gave him a rueful smile. "I just didn't think that this would happen amongst ballerinas."

"Sweetheart, ballerinas are just the same ol' teenage girl—with a leotard," Peeta replied. "So, I just have to sit around and let this happen?"

"You're not just sitting around. You're letting Ramona take control of the situation," Katniss said. "I think what was causing her more angst was keeping it all inside. Thank goodness Bea is not one to let things go. She got through to Ramona and let her know that it was okay to be upset. That there's nothing wrong with her—and that we all love her."

Peeta reached, placing his hand to the nape of Katniss' neck to draw her close. He pressed a gentle kiss on her lips and Katniss relaxed against him.

"I'm loving Beatrice more and more," Peeta told her. "She's so strong and brave—like you."

"Bea is braver." Katniss rested her head against his shoulder. "When I found I was pregnant with her, I was so scared. Then she came out, screaming at the top of her lungs, and I realized all my bravery went to her."

Peeta grinned. "And, what went to Dylan?"

"My lack of filter and Cato's craziness." Katniss laughed quietly. "He actually came out not crying. It wasn't until they placed him in my arms did he let out a wail. As if Dill had been waiting to give everyone that 'ta-da' moment."

"I love the way you love our children."

Peeta watched Katniss' face warm, her cheeks glowing at his words. His mind went to a future where there might be one more child—a perfect combination of the two of them.

"I love the way you love our children, too," she replied quietly. "I know that any future children will be in good hands because they'll have a wonderful father."

Peeta waggled his eyebrows playfully. "Want to practice making those future children?"

"Practice? I'm ready for the arena," Katniss told him, her hand skimming the loose shirt he wore.

"Well then." Peeta reached to turn off light on his side table and the room went dark. "Game on."

* * *

Ramona took a deep breath, pulling her bag onto her shoulder. Beside her, the rest of the family stepped out of the car as ready as ever to be her protectors.

It had been a peaceful weekend after everything had come out. They had stayed home, ordering takeout, and watching movies before falling asleep in the living room—as if they didn't want to let her sleep alone.

Her dad made her chocolate pancakes and Katniss had painted her nails. Dill had even offered her his favorite toys, which she turned down—to his relief. She and Bea spent the rest of the weekend decorating her room, sticking glow-in-the-dark stars onto her ceiling.

"You going to be okay?"

She turned to Bea, who took her hand.

Ramona smiled. "I'm stronger than I think. You taught me that."

After Ramona said goodbye to her father, Katniss, and Dill, they made their way up the steps toward the school entrance.

Ramona held in her anxiousness when Celeste, one of her classmates and fellow dancers, approached. Celeste was the Queen Bee of her class and it was no surprise that she had expected to get the role of Cinderella; she had been dancing much longer than Ramona had.

However, to her obvious disdain, Miss Effie's ingenue took lead from right under her.

"Hey Ramona," Celeste greeted in a syrupy tone and tossing her raven hair. "How was your weekend?"

"It was…quiet." Ramona gathered herself in front of the imposing girl. "And yours?"

"Hung out with some of the girls," she replied easily. "I heard about your leotard." Celeste shook her head and tutted. "Such a shame."

By the glint in her green eyes, it was the exact opposite.

Bea suddenly stepped forward, standing eye to eye to the girl.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Beatrice, Ramona's best friend."

The girl sniffed but offered her hand. "Celeste Beaumont."

Bea took it and by the gasp escaping Celeste's lips, it was obvious that she did not expect such a hard grip from the girl practically pouncing on her.

"I'm willing to bet that you know who messed up Ramona's leotard," Bea hissed, moving in closer, her grey eyes piercing as she stared into the girl's frightened eyes. "Maybe it was you. I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to be coming here much more often—and I'm going to be depending on you to make sure no one is messing with Ramona. If I hear any different…well—let's just say that if you're frightened now, you'll be terrified later."

Celeste ripped her hand away. "I get it." The bell sounded and she looked to Ramona, her mouth tight. "I'll see you in class."

"See you around, Celeste!" Bea chirped bitingly.

The girl didn't respond, instead she turned and walked up the steps into the building.

Bea placed her hands on Ramona's shoulders. "You okay?"

"You didn't have to do that," Ramona replied, holding back her grin.

"You're my sister," her friend replied simply.

Ramona pulled her into a hug. "Thank you."

Separating, Bea gave her a final smile before joining their parents and Dylan, back at the car.

"Who's that?"

Ramona found Sebastian by her side, staring at Bea, who opening the door for her brother. Her friend gave her a final wave before disappearing into the car.

She looked back at the boy next to her, his gaze on the car leaving with best friend—and hopefully one day—sister.

The laugh escaped her lips quietly at the obviously enamored boy.

Bea had no idea the effect that she had on others.

Ramona smiled at the boy before replying.

"That's my sister."

* * *

Do I sense a rival for Jamie for Bea's affection? Yup. Bea is just that amazing.

I think this might be the longest chapter and well, I feel like this might be my longest fic. I'm kind of hoping to take the girls right up to high school graduation. So please be patient on updates, we still have a long way to go.

As for any other updates…North Star (if you're still reading it) will be updated next. Please be patient with that as well.

I know it's been kind of crazy. Baby J is in the middle of eating her first solids and hitting seven months (five months gestationally) so we've been quite busy.

I appreciate your kind words and support. Also, that you've been so good and patient!

Next: One month later—Ramona's mom appears—and the recital.

Much love, JLaLa


	11. Part Eleven

And, here we are…the recital!

 **The Family Plan**

 _Part Eleven_

"Reach higher!" Miss Trinket's command rang in Ramona's ears. "Straighten your back!"

She could feel the sweat pouring out of her flushed skin, which was unfortunately pressed against Sebastian's own taunt form.

"Sebastian, I need you to lead!" Miss Trinket continued as she adjusted Sebastian's hold on Ramona's waist. "You're supposed to be enchanted with this girl! She is trying to leave, but you don't want to let her go!"

"Sorry," Sebastian muttered into Ramona's ear as he pressed her even closer. "My death grip is probably killing you."

She snorted at his words. "Whatever my Prince commands."

They giggled quietly, loosening their stance.

Miss Trinket let out a defeated sigh. "Okay, you're free for today. It was better but not perfect—and I expect perfection from my leads."

"Yes, Miss Trinket," they both replied dutifully.

The teacher dismissed them and quickly they grabbed their bags from the corner of the studio before she could find some other issue with their _pas de deux_.

"Where are you heading now?" Ramona asked her friend.

"Baseball practice," Sebastian replied. "Not too far from here." He let out a tired breath. "I'm having a bit of a hard time with the whole romanticism of this production." Her friend looked to her. "Not that you have anything to do with it—"

"I know what you mean," Ramona told him with a dismissive wave. "We're just friends and, in the whole scheme of things, we're practically babies when it comes to relationships."

Sebastian smirked. "Not big on the romance, eh?"

"I just know that sometimes it's not meant to be," she replied. Her parents were prime examples of that. "And, look at my Dad and Katniss—three children between them, two exes, and they fell in love just now."

"Speaking of your dad and Katniss, how is Beatrice?"

The blush on Sebastian's pale cheeks was prominent.

"She's good," Ramona said with a grin. "You know that the boy across the street from our place is madly in love with her."

There was a beep and she turned to see her Dad's car pulling up. The back window rolled down and Beatrice waved at her excitedly.

"Well, there's nothing wrong with some healthy competition," Sebastian told her. "I'll see you on Monday."

"Have a great weekend," Ramona responded.

With a final wave and a wink at Beatrice, Sebastian walked away in the opposite direction.

Opening the passenger door, Ramona hopped into the front seat.

"What was with the wink?" Beatrice asked her from the backseat.

Ramona sighed with a smile. Sometimes, her friend was too oblivious for her own good.

"Just a little talk about competition, sis."

* * *

"How was rehearsal?" Katniss asked as they all sat down for dinner.

This was new to Ramona. She was used to dinners with her dad as they sat in front of the television or by their kitchen island. Dinners now were boisterous affairs—mostly because of Dylan.

"It was good…but tough," she replied. "Apparently, Sebastian and I lack the romance factor."

"Or maybe just the acting factor," Beatrice replied. "You'll get it, sis."

Ramona beamed at her friend. "Thanks. I'm sure we'll get it." She looked over to Katniss and her father, both looking at one another as they forked their salads. "Question; what do you two think romance is?"

Beatrice eyed her for a moment before joining in the inquisition.

"Yeah, Mom. What would you consider a romantic gesture?"

"Well…I'm not a flowers and chocolates kind of girl," Katniss answered thoughtfully. "I thought it was romantic that Peeta knew me enough to give me something that was part of his passion…painting."

"And, I think it's romantic the way Katniss always makes me coffee the way I like it," her father added. "Knowing those small bits of a person shows great intimacy."

"I think it's romantic when Haley in my class shares her favorite crayons!" Dylan suddenly added in-between slurps of his spaghetti. "Then, she tried to hug me and I gave the box back."

"You still have a few years before 'hugging'," Katniss told her son. She looked to Ramona. "Why the interest?"

"Sebastian and I were talking about how we can't seem to create romance when we don't know anything about it," Ramona explained. "I'm not quite ready for that big love, you know? Plus, it's not like either of your past relationships are great examples." She looked between the two adults. "Sorry."

"Ramona does have a point. Your relationship with one another is great, but still ongoing," Bea said. "But your past ones…not so great."

"Your father and I had a great relationship," Katniss protested. "It's just…we grew up. In the end, we didn't know one another. However, we have a great amount of respect for each other."

"But did Dad ever really do anything super romantic for you?" Bea asked.

Katniss pondered the question for a moment.

"He always got me my favorite milkshake when I was pregnant with you," she supplied.

Bea rolled her eyes. "I'm swooning…"

Ramona looked to her father. "How about you? Anything romantic from Mom?"

Her father's eyes darkened for a moment and he shook his head hurriedly.

"No, nothing like that…" Standing quickly, he went towards the kitchen. "Forgot the rest of the bread."

The table went silent.

"What's wrong with Daddy-Peeta?" Dylan suddenly asked.

Ramona knew what was wrong.

It just hurt too much to say.

* * *

Katniss found Peeta sitting on their bed.

"The kids are cleaning up." She sat next to him and took his hand. "You want to talk about it?"

Peeta sniffed softly. "I tried so hard with Madge. Nothing ever made her happy. If I took her to dinner, the restaurant wasn't nice enough. If I gave her flowers, they were never her favorite. Those few months before she left, I tried to be the romantic husband that I thought she wanted."

"Peeta, you do realize that nothing was going to stop her from leaving," Katniss said gently. "That wasn't about romance, it was about her unhappiness."

He met her eyes. "Do you think I messed Ramona up?"

Katniss' gaze widened in shock. "Why would you think that?"

"I think she saw how desperate I was to keep Madge there," Peeta explained. "Ramona was little but she's a smart girl. I wanted us to have the perfect family and would have done anything to keep it that way. Thinking back now, I realize how pathetic it seemed to try to keep someone who was already halfway gone. I don't want Ramona to ever be like that—to try to stay with someone who would treat her as bad as her mother treated me."

"I would never think like that."

Ramona entered the room and rushed over to her father, her arms going around his neck.

"What I remember and what I know is that I have a father who loves me," she said. "You don't have to worry about me. I have a good head on my shoulders. Truth is that I knew that you were desperate for her to stay because of me. You were just as unhappy with her as she was with us—but you chose to stay despite that."

"I would never leave you," her father told her.

"I know and what's more loving than that?" Ramona beamed at Peeta. "When I decide that I want any sort of romance, I know that I want it to be with someone who would never leave—even when it gets too hard."

"Thanks for telling me that." Peeta smiled at her. "I only want what's best for you—" The door creaked. "—and for the two people eavesdropping."

"We weren't eavesdropping!" Beatrice protested as she entered, pulling Dylan in with her. "But everyone left without dessert." She rushed out into the hallway and returned with the pie that Peeta had made. "Thought we could just have dessert in bed—" Bea reached into her pocket, producing a handful of plastic forks. "I came prepared."

Peeta helped Dylan onto the bed. The little boy scrambled to sit in the middle of the plush comforter as Katniss and Peeta flanked his sides. After setting down the pie and forks, Beatrice and Ramona sat at the end of the bed.

They reached with the forks and dove into the pie together, savoring the taste of cinnamon and apples.

"I think this is kind of romantic," Katniss said after a moment, her eyes going to Peeta. "Us together…eating dessert with our kids."

Taking her hand, Peeta reached to kiss her knuckles. "I'll remember that."

* * *

 _Deep breath._

 _I can do…I can't do this!_

Ramona opened her eyes.

Her trembling hands reached to her core as she tried to steady herself. Even though she was in her peasant costume, the sway of her skirt made her stomach flutter at the thought that, in less than a few minutes, she would be on stage.

There was a knock at the door and Beatrice stuck her head inside. "Sis?"

Ramona squeaked, ushering her friend in quickly. "Bea, you'd tell me. Do I look like an idiot?"

Bea's eyes warmed. "No…Ramona, you look like a prima ballerina." She joined her pseudo-sister in front of the mirror. "Look at yourself."

Doubtfully, Ramona took a breath before looking at her reflection.

Her makeup had been done; just some powder and eyeshadow along with a lipstick to add a little color to her usually pale pink lips. She had put her hair half up then tied a white handkerchief under the nape of her neck to keep it in place. Her costume was a beige frock with a full skirt.

And, it was completed with a pair of white pointe ballet shoes—a present from her father and Katniss.

Beatrice was right.

She was a dancer.

Taking another breath, Ramona looked to Beatrice.

"Will you walk me to the stage?"

Beatrice nodded excitedly. "Let's go Prima Ballerina."

Together, they walked out of the dressing room. Many of the dancers gave Ramona a quiet thumbs up as it was required that they remain silent backstage. However, when they walked past Celeste—who played one of Cinderella's stepsisters, Beatrice muttered a quiet "break a leg" to which the girl let out an audible gulp.

"Quiet backstage!" came the command from the stage manager.

"Will you stay and watch from here?" Ramona suddenly asked.

"Of course!"

They hugged before Ramona walked towards the curtain.

Beatrice was unbelievably proud of her— _hopefully soon!_ —sister.

These last few weeks had been a whirlwind for Ramona. The bullying had subsided, but she could see that there was still a little bit of insecurity in Ramona's eyes. Bea understood that she wanted to be liked but was also just beginning to realize that it shouldn't be in detriment to herself.

From where she stood, Beatrice watched Ramona take a full-body breath before whirling onto the stage.

It was dazzling.

In the blink of an eye, Ramona had disappeared and replaced with the beautiful but downtrodden Cinderella. She swept the hearth of her home with gracefulness and stared sadly at the cinders of the soft fire. Her stepsisters stomped onto the stage, demanding and merciless as they pulled her between them.

"Ramona is really the perfect Cinderella," a warm voice suddenly whispered against her ear.

Bea whipped around to see Prince Charming behind her. He stepped back at her sudden movement.

"You scared the beejeezus out of me!" she hissed as quietly as she could.

"Sorry…I just wanted to introduce myself," the boy said. "I'm Seb—"

"Sebastian…Ramona told me," Bea responded, her eyes going back to Cinderella's solo. "You're one of the few people who is nice to her here." She met his eyes. "Thanks. She needs people on her side."

"Ramona is not hard to like," Sebastian replied with a blush.

Bea snorted. It was clear the guy had a crush on her pretty friend. However, it seemed that Ramona only had eyes for the boy next door—who just happened to be in the audience with his parents. The Hawthornes and the Odairs had been eager to see Ramona perform, not hesitating to buy tickets from her when she asked.

If Cam had it his way, he would've bought out the auditorium for a private performance.

The boy was a smitten kitten and so was the knucklehead next to her.

"She's my best friend and if we have it our way, we'll be sisters one day, too."

There was a resounding applause as the curtain went down for the quick scene change and Ramona was soon heading over to the two.

"How did I do?" she asked them anxiously.

Beatrice threw her arms around her friend. "You were perfect! All those jumps and twirls…obviously I don't know ballet terms, but anyway I put it, it was beautiful!"

"I believe you mean _jeté_ and _pirouette_ ," Sebastian said with a grin.

"Yeah…what he said," Bea told Ramona. "I'm amazed."

"Thanks…" Ramona glowed at her. "I don't think that there's anything that makes me feel more alive than dancing."

Beatrice gave her another hug. "It shows."

* * *

The applause was deafening.

From where Ramona stood on stage, she couldn't see her family. However, by the shouts of her name, she knew they were there. Backstage, Bea was jumping up and down in excitement.

Sebastian turned to her beaming, dressed in his pure white regalia and matching tights, he looked every bit the Prince Charming. "We did it!"

Taking her hand, he led her forward as she used her free hand to hold the voluminous skirt that was her wedding gown.

Together they bowed, and her eyes filled when she looked up to see the audience on their feet.

Backing up together, they waited for the curtain to go down before giving one another a hug.

"Thank you for being the perfect Prince," Ramona told him.

"You're going to be a star, Ramona," her friend replied affectionately.

Pulling apart, Ramona caught Bea's gaze. Her friend looked suspiciously at them and she wondered if perhaps she was a little jealous.

"How did it go with Bea?" she asked as they walked towards the backstage area.

"I don't think she's crazy about me…but she sure does love you," Sebastian said. "I like that about her. She's strong and loyal."

Ramona separated from her friend and rushed towards Beatrice where they met halfway in an excited embrace.

"You were beautiful!" Bea wiped her eyes, overwhelmed with pride. "It was a complete transformation. As soon as you stepped on stage, you became Cinderella!"

"God, Bea. I wish I could tell you the feeling it gives me being up there…I want to do this for the rest of my life." They walked towards the dressing room. "I hope that you have something that does this for you."

"Not yet," Beatrice replied before they stepped into the room. "But I'll get there."

"Hey Ramona?" They turned to find Celeste behind them. She gave them a shy smile. "I just wanted to say…great job. You really deserved to be Cinderella."

Ramona approached the girl, her bright blue eyes on her.

Then without another thought, she hugged Celeste.

"Thanks." Stepping back, Ramona smiled kindly at the girl. "I'll see you on Monday."

When Ramona returned to the studio that Monday, she found a gift bag hanging from her locker.

Inside was beautiful pure white leotard and a card saying, ' _From Celeste'_.

* * *

"I'm so proud of you!"

Peeta embraced his daughter tightly at they all stood in front of the auditorium. He could hardly breathe, caught in Ramona's performance and disbelieving that the lovely young woman on stage was his little girl. Many of the parents from her dance class had gathered afterwards to express their delight at her skill and even congratulated him on his upcoming marriage—much to Katniss' embarrassment.

He knew Gale and Finnick would rib him later about this.

"You were beautiful up there, darling." Katniss gathered Ramona into her arms. "You really have a passion for dance."

"Thanks," Ramona murmured in their hug bashfully, taking in the sweetness of Katniss' perfume.

It was different to have so many people there for her and her father. However, here they were. Beatrice and Dylan marched proudly in front her, her pseudo-brother yelling out that he was guarding Cinderella. Prim had also made it and was standing in front of them alongside the Hawthornes and Odairs.

Her eyes zeroed in on Cameron, a dozen pale pink roses in his grasp and a brightness on his olive cheeks.

That unfamiliar heat rose through her and she caught Beatrice's teasing eyes.

"I may have told someone that you like pink roses."

"Ramona!" A voice from behind called out and a biting chill rushed up her spine.

Her father stiffened and his arm went instinctively around her shoulder as Katniss took her hand, letting Ramona grasp her tightly.

Together, they all turned to see the golden-haired woman approach them. She wore a beautiful black suit, fitted to her lithe body perfectly. Her golden hair framed a delicate heart-shaped face and pink lips.

And her blue eyes—Ramona's eyes—glinted with coolness s as she took in the sight of the family.

Ramona steeled her shoulders. She knew this would happen eventually.

She just wished it hadn't been tonight.

Giving her father and Katniss an assuring nod, she stepped forward to meet Madge Undersee's calculating stare.

"Hi Mom."

* * *

I was going to have Madge come sooner, but I think it's better to spend a whole chapter on her.

Thank you for your patience. I know that it can be frustrating to wait but I'm definitely devoting what little time I have in-between time with Baby J to updating!

Next: Madge's return through many different perspectives.

Until then, JLaLa


	12. Part Twelve

Thank you for your patience! I know that it's been…forever.

 **The Family Plan**

 _Part Twelve_

Peeta's ex-wife was gorgeous.

Madge Undersee looked like the birth child of Heidi Klum and Gisele Bundchen, all long golden hair and long legs, as she approached them. She flipped her hair and Katniss swore that it was like a Pantene commercial, with Madge's locks flowing elegantly before framing that perfect face.

"You okay?" Peeta whispered into Katniss' ear.

"You could've told me that you used to be married to a Victoria's Secret Angel," she muttered.

Peeta chuckled, before pressing a kiss behind her ear.

"I'm much more of an Agent Provocateur man." They watch Ramona stiffly approach her mother. "We better join them."

Hand in hand, they walk up behind Ramona. Katniss could see Madge's eyes narrow at her and Peeta, but her nervousness dissipated seeing Ramona's hunched shoulders.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" Ramona asked.

"I came to see your recital, of course," her mother replied. "Unfortunately, your father never told me what time so, of course, I'm late."

"How did you even know about the recital?" Peeta suddenly inquired, his own eyes chilly.

"Your parents," Madge explained. "Your mother, to be exact."

Katniss realized that Peeta had never really talked about his parents. She knew that they were out there, but their presence seemed non-existent in Peeta and Ramona's lives.

Peeta nodded. "I see."

Her gaze went to Ramona, shell-shocked and pale at the sudden appearance of Madge. Her heart went out to the young girl—it had been a great night for her. Now, this whole new situation brought her quickly back to reality.

"Why don't we all get reacquainted at our house?" Katniss found herself suggesting.

Wait— _what?!_

Did she want this woman in her and Peeta's home? Dissecting every inch of it? Seeing the places where they ate, hung out, and even slept?

"Good idea, Katniss," Ramona responded and she beamed at the young girl, who looked like she was on the edge of breaking.

"Yes. Good idea, Katniss," Madge replied, her mouth tight. "We can all properly introduce ourselves there."

The woman smiled revealing perfectly pearled teeth, but there was something else behind that smile.

Something cold and calculating.

Ramona reached for her hand, giving it an anxious squeeze. Katniss felt something inside rise, a need to hold the young girl close and protect her from what may lie ahead.

Call it motherly instinct.

Katniss squared her shoulders and gave Madge a smile.

"Of course. You are always welcome in _our_ home."

* * *

"Who is that lady?" Dylan asked from his seat. He struggled to turn despite the tug of the seat belt. "And, why does Ram-Ram have to ride with her?"

"That is Ramona's mother," their mother replied from the passenger seat. She met Peeta's eyes. "I hope that it doesn't bother you that I've invited Madge over."

"No, I'm just worried about Ramona," Peeta said tightly. "And, I can't believe that Madge would actually call my parents to get information. She's never cared about what was going on Ramona's life."

"I didn't know about your parents," Beatrice remarked. "You've never mentioned them."

Neither had Ramona—and it bothered Beatrice, for some reason.

"Truthfully, my parents are not very involved in either of our lives," Peeta explained. "I was never their favorite—specifically, my mother's. I have two older brothers, both successful. So, their artist son is not high on the totem pole."

The last words come out bitterly—so unlike Peeta—and he took a breath before continuing.

"The only thing that made them happy was my marriage to Madge and when it fell apart, they couldn't help but ask what I had done to ruin it."

"Oh Peeta…" Her mother squeezed Peeta's shoulder. "After everything that happened, and they didn't—"

"Sorry, Peeta." Beatrice's heart went out to the man. "That's horrible."

"Thanks Bea." He smiled at her from the rearview mirror. "I never wanted to share Ramona with them and they never attempted to see her."

"Well, you both have enough family here," Bea assured him. "And, neither of you will want for them."

Peeta swallowed harshly before replying thickly, "Thanks sweetheart."

Her mother turned to her, her own eyes wet.

' _Thank you_ ,' she mouthed.

Bea swallowed the lump in her throat, nodding back before losing herself in her own thoughts.

* * *

"This house is—" Madge picked up the framed photo on the mantle, examining the picture of Peeta, Katniss, and the kids during a recent block party. Glimmer, who had come with Cato, offered to take the photo. It was a nice gesture, only solidifying how great it was for Katniss' ex-husband to meet someone as supportive and caring as Glimmer was. Especially when it came to the children. "—nice."

"Why do I feel like you mean the complete opposite?" Peeta countered warily.

Madge looked to him. "Truthfully, I liked our home better."

"Our house wasn't a home," he told her. "It was just a place to be. You knew that, little that you stayed around. This—" He looked around at the warmth that Katniss and their children created. "—is a home. A place where Ramona can grow and become everything she is meant to be." Peeta stood, ready for a fight. "Now what exactly is it that you want?"

"I want my daughter," Madge stated.

"Why now?" Peeta approached her defensively. "You never did before. Is it because Katniss is here? Or the other children? Is it because Ramona is doing so well?"

"She is my child, Peeta!" Her words rose into the air and, wherever they were all listening, he was sure the whole family's breaths had left their bodies. "Mine! Not that woman's! You went and you moved in with her without even telling me that you were taking Ramona from the only home she's ever known—"

"No! You cannot come here and demand to become a parent, Madge!" Peeta argued back. "Ramona wasn't happy where she was, and neither was I. We decided— _all_ of us—that we wanted to be together. That we wanted to make this our home and I'll be damned if you try to hurt Ramona again. For years, she wanted you around, questioned what she had done wrong to make you leave, and now that she's happy and nourished, you've come running back."

"I'm her mother." Madge stood firm. "It is my right to know who is around my child. Are you going to marry this woman? If you are, you better believe that I'm going to be watching closely—as will your parents and mine—"

"That woman's name is Katniss Everdeen." Peeta met Madge eye to eye. "Her two children are Beatrice and Dylan. Beatrice and Ramona are best friends—practically sisters." He gave her a tight smile. "And yes, I love that woman. I want to marry her and have children with her. I want Ramona to have the family she deserves—"

"We are all the family she needs!" His ex-wife's skin was flushed in anger, her voice high with indignation. "You and me—no one else!"

"No." He shook his head. "It's not blood that makes family. You can't make Ramona love someone who doesn't even know her. You can't decide that _poof_ , you are her mother. Because giving birth to her didn't seem to make you one. You were the one who decided to leave and throw away the chance of knowing the great person Ramona has become. I won't let you be the person who destroys the woman she is meant to be."

"Stop."

Katniss stood in the archway of their living room. She took a calming breath before joining Madge and Peeta at the mantle.

"The children are already asleep in their rooms," Katniss informed the two. "And I won't have your arguing wake them up." Her eyes went to Madge. "Tomorrow, spend a day with Ramona and in the evening, have dinner with our family." She took Peeta's hand and he felt a rush of warmth at her touch. "Madge doesn't know us together as a family. She should know us before judging how we run our home."

"Does that work for you?" Peeta asked his ex-wife.

Clearly outnumbered, Madge nodded in agreement. "I'll be here at noon."

With that, she stomped to the entryway and left with the slam of the front door.

"You okay?" Katniss looked over him anxiously. "I've never seen you so upset."

Peeta took her in his arms, kissing her soundly, before they pulled apart, foreheads pressed together.

"I'm okay now."

* * *

The back door closed quietly and Katniss was surprised to find Cato approaching her cautiously. She gave him a wan smile before returning her gaze to the overgrown lawn.

He remembered that overgrown lawn with both fondness and melancholy. When they first got the house, they had been so excited to see this great backyard with its lush grass and imagined their soon-to-be-out little one running around. Bea hadn't disappointed and they spent many years chasing her around as well as Dylan when he came around.

Cato remembered the other times, too.

The annoyance when Katniss asked him to mow the lawn for, according to her, the hundredth time or stepping out of their tension-filled home into this yard after a particularly loud argument. He remembered sitting out in this very yard the night they decided to end their relationship and hearing her sobbing from their open bedroom window.

"Do you remember…" He sat next to her on the backsteps. "…sitting back here and sharing that joint that Haymitch gave us after a particularly long dinner with your parents?"

Katniss snorted. "Yeah. I think that's how Dylan happened."

Cato grinned. "Definitely don't regret our boy."

"Ditto." Katniss sighed and looked to him. "How could she just come back now and demand to be Ramona's mother?"

"Jealousy does strange things to people," he told her. "Makes you possessive…makes you see things that you never thought about…" Cato put an arm around her. "I like Peeta, but I wasn't crazy about the thought of him being around at first."

"You seemed so cool about it," Katniss replied.

"I know he's not going to replace me as Bea and Dill's father. However, seeing the way he looks at you and treats you just reminds me that I could've been a better husband."

"We were very young when we got married." Katniss took a breath as she processed his words. "We didn't give ourselves a chance to become the people we were meant to be. The person I am now is not the person who you were with. The person I am now would have realized that we were never meant for more than a deep friendship."

"Well, if you think about it like that," Cato started. "Maybe you could reason that seeing Ramona doing so well made Madge see how much she's missing out on a great person. Or, how her marriage wasn't failing because of him, but because of her own insecurities."

Katniss' eyes went wide. "You don't think she'll try to steal them away, do you?"

"Oh my God, Katniss!" He chuckled as she swatted him in the arm. "Do you see the way those two look at you? You saved them both. You, our beautiful Beatrice, and our little alien—you three made them come to life."

"That's real nice of you to say." Katniss rested her head on his shoulder. "You're part of that too, you know. You…Glimmer…you're both part of this crazy little family. So, you better put a ring on it before she gets tired of you."

"Real nice, Katniss." Cato guffawed before kissing the top of her head affectionately. "We're fine for now, but I suppose you're right…especially if she wants to have a baby or two with me." He looked out at the overgrown lawn again. "Do you think other divorced couples are as perfect as we are?"

Katniss laughed—a full, bright one this time. "No, but we spent a lot of time perfecting our divorce—maybe more time than we spent trying to save our marriage." She laid back against him once more. "I think the friendship was the most important thing to us."

"I hope Peeta isn't weirded out by us hanging out here together." As if on cue, Peeta quietly stepped onto the porch and joined them on the backsteps. Cato watched Katniss take Peeta's hand though her head still remained on his shoulder. "Never mind."

"Hey babe," Katniss greeted Peeta affectionately. "How's it going in there?"

"Quiet—a little too quiet." Peeta looked out onto the lawn. "I should mow this lawn. It would be great for when summer comes and maybe we could build a grill."

"Build a grill?" Katniss snorted. "I'll believe when I see it."

"It will happen," Cato suddenly found himself saying. "I'll help."

Peeta grinned at him. "Thanks."

"Also, shouldn't you be bothered by Katniss getting so comfy with me?"

At those words, Cato's ex-wife snorted loudly and Peeta guffawed, his eyes tender as he gazed at the woman currently resting her head on his shoulder.

"Jealousy is for children," Peeta replied. "Plus, one day I might get tired and need to lay my head on your shoulder."

Cato barked out in laughter.

Katniss found herself a good person to be with.

Now, as he looked out at the lawn, Cato saw something else. He saw Peeta and Katniss' future; a future with Bea practicing her music and Ramona pirouetting on the neat lawn. He saw Dylan exploring the many bugs in the grass or looking up at the constellations—their boy was an explorer. He saw their future children, with Katniss' almond eyes and Peeta's waves.

Then, he saw himself there…and Glimmer, too. She was caressing the swell that was their child.

"Katniss?"

His ex-wife sat up and turned to him. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry I never mowed this lawn."

Her lips trembled at his apology; the words had come too late but now meant so much more.

"Thank you, Cato."

* * *

Ramona woke up abruptly, her stomach fluttering uneasily at the thought of what the day would bring.

She would be spending the day with her mother.

The car ride the night before had been an endless barrage of questions; how long had they been living with Katniss and her kids…what did Katniss do for a living…were there any future plans concerning Katniss and her dad…

By the time Ramona got home, she was bone-tired. She ignored Bea and Dylan's questions, begging them off and promising to talk to them about it tomorrow before falling into bed. Her head was pounding, full of adrenaline from her performance along with the shock of her mother's appearance.

Before her eyes closed, Ramona realized; her mother had never asked one question about _her_.

God, did that hurt.

There was a knock on the door and she looked to find her Dad peeking in. He gave her a careful smile before stepping inside and closing the door behind him.

"Good morning, prima ballerina." She grinned at his greeting. Sitting on the bed, her Dad put a hand to her head. "How did you sleep?"

"Honestly, it could've been better." Gingerly, Ramona sat up, her body aching from the stress of everything. "Dad, I'm not sure that I want to spend a day with Mom." Her eyes burned. "Last night, it was an endless interrogation about…Katniss. Ten minutes had never felt so long."

"I'm sorry." Her Dad's hand went over hers with a gentle squeeze. "I can't say that your mother is easy to get along with—and God knows I tried." Ramona trembled and he peered at her in worry. "She didn't ask anything about you, did she?"

Ramona wiped her eyes. "You do know her well."

"I cannot believe her," her father muttered, thick anger in his words. "I don't care what she wants. You are not going with her anywhere. She visits here and then she goes." Pulling Ramona into his arms, he held her as she sniffled against him. "You deserve better than this."

Ramona mustered a tired smile against his shirt. "I already have the best."

* * *

Peeta couldn't seem to shake the feeling that something was wrong.

The household was already tense, breakfast practically silent except for Dill's loud slurps of cereal. Bea and Ramona picked at their plates, pinkies interlocked in solidarity, while Katniss seemed distracted as she placed an endless amount of food in front of a non-hungry group.

"I do that when I'm anxious," she admitted as they sat with one another in the living room after breakfast. "After what happened to Ramona last night, I can't help but hurt for her. I'm afraid she'll continue putting too much pressure on herself in order to get Madge's attention. She looked so tired at breakfast and that was only after spending a car ride with that woman!"

"I know." Peeta looked to her sadly. "But Ramona insisted that she get this over with. She's already anticipating Madge blaming me or you if she doesn't go with her."

Ramona and Bea had disappeared upstairs, her daughter helping her best friend get ready for the inevitable date with her mother.

The doorbell rang and Peeta grimaced while, next to him, Katniss groaned.

He could only imagine how his daughter was feeling and, thinking of those watery blue eyes from this morning, Peeta felt something inside harden.

Standing up, he offered his hand to his girlfriend.

"I'm going to tell Madge that Ramona's not going."

"I'll back you up," Katniss agreed quickly.

He kissed her knuckles and squared his shoulders.

"Here goes."

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Bea asked as she helped Ramona with the clasp of her necklace. "You can insist that you want to just spend time at home. Our parents will back us up!"

Ramona smiled at her friend's words, gathering her jacket from the closet. "You called them 'our parents'.

"That's what they are," Bea replied simply. "You look very pretty."

"Not like that matters," Ramona muttered. She was a bright vision in pale yellow, her long hair falling down her back gracefully. However, Bea could see that her friend was not well. Ramona trembled, her cheeks seemed so flushed, and she walked in a stiff gait.

This anxiety was not good for her.

There was no time to think about it because the doorbell rang, jarring both of their systems. Ramona took a shallow breath.

"I can do this," she whispered before looking to Bea and giving her a tight smile. "Walk me down?"

"I'm going to walk you down and tell all of them that you're not going," Bea stated. "You look sick. You're practically green at the thought of being with her! Don't do this to yourself."

"Then, when will it end?" Ramona asked. "Mom needs to realize that I'm not a child anymore and can make my own decisions on who I interact with and who I keep close to me. She will never stop demanding being the center of my life unless she knows that she's no longer a part of it."

"Fine." Bea placed an arm around Ramona's shoulders as they headed out into the hallway.

It was at the foot of the stairs that they heard the raised voices.

"You've poisoned her against me! I won't have this!"

"Madge, if you take this to court, I swear I will fight this—"

"There is no need to bring all of this that far. Ramona is obviously not ready right now—"

"And, who the hell do you think you are? You just come into my daughter's life and automatically think you know her? I am her mother—"

It happened quickly; Ramona was suddenly down the stairs and between their parents and her seething mother.

"You are not a mother!" Ramona said, her voice shaking. "A mother takes care of her children, puts them first, hugs them, wants to know everything about them. They're there to tuck you in at night and to take you to ballet practice all the way across town. They ask about your feelings and invite you to talk and share with them. They tell you about their own experiences—good and bad. They love you unconditionally…and they talk a girl through her first time finding a bra, even if it's just through a fitting room door."

Bea's chest tightened, her eyes burning with tears for her sister. There was anguish in those blue eyes that had long been held in.

"You aren't a mother," Ramona told Madge. Her hand reached for their mother's hand—that beautiful grey-eyed woman with fire in her eyes. " _This_ is a mother."

Bea wanted to cheer, to hug her best friend and sister, to tell her how proud she was for letting it all out—

Ramona's knees buckled and instinctively their mother caught her, sliding down to the floor along with her now limp friend.

"What's going on?" Ramona's mother screeched.

Bea jumped, landing next to her friend who had gone completely white, and was now moaning in pain.

"Ramona…sweetheart…" Katniss smoothed down the drenched blonde's tresses. "Where does it hurt?"

Ramona sobbed incoherently, but her hand went to her side to answer Katniss. "Mommy…it hurts…"

Peeta joined them on the floor, panic in his usually calm eyes. "Baby, it's going to be okay." He took her hand, gripping it tightly as he wiped his eyes with his free hand. "An ambulance is on the way."

"Daddy…" Her friend cried and Bea couldn't stand it—she burst into tears.

* * *

"You brought her in just in time," the doctor told them. "If it had been a day later, Ramona's appendix could have ruptured and then we would've had a worse situation on our hands. She should be able to leave in a day or so, should there be no other issues."

"Thank you, Doctor…" Peeta looked at the man's nametag: _Gloss Cruise_. Peeta was such a wreck over Ramona's condition that he didn't hear the doctor introduce himself. "Cruise."

"How long will it take for her to recover?" Katniss asked, standing beside Peeta.

"About two to four weeks," Dr. Cruise replied. "Just let her rest and keep off any of her usual activities until then."

"She's going to hate that," Peeta responded with a soft smile. "You see, Ramona's a ballet dancer."

"Ramona will have her whole life to dance, just keep reminding her of that whenever she feels antsy," the doctor said with an easy smile.

Katniss looked to the doctor anxiously. "How could we not realize that she wasn't feeling well?"

"Mrs. Mellark, she may have just thought that she was coming down with something," Dr. Cruise said. "She had no fever; malaise and lack of appetite could've easily been brought on by other things that Ramona never even thought about."

The couple looked to Madge sitting stiffly in the corner of the waiting room, her stance wound up from being in the ER. Close by, Bea and Dylan sat quietly. Beatrice seemed especially upset and her younger brother could sense that—for he just rested his head against her. It was hard to tell who supported who.

"Thank you so much, Doctor," Peeta said finally. "When can we see her?"

"She has just woken up in the Recovery Room," the doctor informed them. "They should have her in a room in about twenty minutes. A nurse will come out and let you know when she's ready."

They bid the good doctor goodbye and Katniss gave him a drawn smile. "You okay?"

"No. You?"

Katniss' mouth trembled for a moment but she gave him a smile. "Not at all."

He pulled her close. "Our girl is okay. Dr. Handsome said so."

Katniss smiled against him.

"So, you thought so, too? Cruise seemed like an appropriate name. I wonder if he's related to the famous Cruise."

"He called you Mrs. Mellark." Peeta snorted. "Probably trying to see if you'd correct him in case he had a chance."

"I already have all the golden-haired people I need in my life." Katniss looked to him before nodding her head at Madge. "Including that woman."

"We should probably talk to her," Peeta said with a sigh.

After checking on the kids, they walked up to Madge. She was scrolling through her phone but locked it quickly as they approached.

"When can I see Ramona?" she demanded.

"She's in recovery but should be in her room in twenty minutes," Katniss said evenly.

"You are not going to see her," Peeta added, his voice hard. "Call whoever you need to—a lawyer…your parents…my parents—doesn't matter. You will not hurt her again."

"But…" Madge searched for her words. "I'm her mother."

"You stopped being her mother the moment you walked out on her," he replied. "The court has given me full custody. For her sake, I never exercised the ruling, but I won't hesitate to do it now."

"How could you do this to me?" Madge asked, her eyes wide in disbelief.

"Enough with the bullshit," Katniss suddenly spit out. "Ramona just had emergency surgery and all you care about is what all of this is doing to you? You never even asked how she is doing!"

"Stay out of my way," the woman in front of her warned.

"No—especially if you're trying to find a way to Ramona. I will protect her with everything I have." Katniss straightened and Madge immediately backed down. "If I have to, I will carry you out of here with my bare hands. I was on the women's wrestling team in high school—and I was a champion."

Bea suddenly joined them. "I will keep her from you, too. You will not get near my sister."

"Yeah!" Dill struck a fight pose—probably from one of those Japanese superhero shows that he was so into these days.

"I just…I just don't know…" Madge seemed at a loss. "I don't know what I want from her."

"When you figure it out, give me a call." It was all Peeta could give her. "The rest is up to Ramona."

* * *

Ramona opened her eyes slowly at the sound of sweet, familiar voices. She focused on the doorway as her Dad walked in and her lips rose in a tired grin.

"Dad…"

He rushed to her side and took her hand. "How are you feeling, my love?"

"Better," she replied hoarsely. "The pain isn't there anymore."

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear." Her Dad placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

Her eyes went to the beautiful, raven-haired woman next to her Dad. "Katniss…" She realized that she had called her 'Mommy' in the midst of the worst pain she'd ever felt. Instead of feeling embarrassed, it gave her a sense of calm giving Katniss the moniker. "Sorry, I scared you. Thanks for catching me when I fell."

"Honey, it's what mothers do. What families do." Katniss smoothed her hair. "I'm going to catch you…and your sister…and your brother whenever any of you need help."

"And how about any other future children?" she asked with a smile.

"Let's not get too ahead of ourselves," her Dad chided lightly.

"But, it's all part of the plan," a watery voice suddenly said.

Bea stood in the doorway, tears running down her cheeks.

There was nothing for Ramona to do but hold out her arms to her sister.

In a moment, Bea was crying into her lap as Ramona smoothed her dark locks.

Their parents stood aside, giving the two time. It didn't take long for both of them to succumb to their exhaustion.

"Katniss?"

Peeta took her hand as she watched the two girls sleep—Bea's head on Ramona's lap with Ramona's hand in her sister and best friend's hair.

They belonged together—all of them.

"Yes?"

"Will you marry me?"

Katniss looked to him, brows raised. "I told you that I'm ready to say yes when the time comes."

"I think the time has come," Peeta said, taking her other hand in his. He led Katniss outside of the room. "We are a family now—come hell or high water."

"And, we've pretty much had hell," Katniss retorted. She sighed at his hopeful expression. He was really too sweet for words sometimes. "Peeta, we're tired and our girl has just had her appendix removed—"

"That's why I want to marry you," he told her. "Because when I hear you call Ramona _our_ girl, I just fall for you all over again. You are her mother, you belong to her and Ramona belongs to you now."

"And you?" Katniss asked.

"I have always belonged to you." Peeta reached, his hands cupping her cheeks tenderly, searching for an answer. "Please say that you'll belong with me…" He pressed kisses to her forehead. "…always…" Then her closed eyelids. "…forever…"

"Always…" Katniss' hands covered his own, her eyes opening to tell him her answer. "…forever."

* * *

That turned out to be a lot more dramatic than I wanted.

I know I put Ramona through a lot but it's going to make her a better person. Also, Madge had to get a little eyeopener into what she's been putting her daughter through.

The elder Everdeens and Mellarks will be making an appearance…soon? We'll see how it goes next chapter, but I kind of want Katniss and Peeta to be able to bask in their engagement for a little bit while Ramona recovers.

Also, the Hawthornes and Odairs will be making their rounds. Especially since a certain boy-next-door is crushing on our Ramona. However, a fellow dancer who's making eyes on Bea will probably stop by too…

Anyway, thank you so much for your patience. I know it can be annoying to wait on these chapters so I relish your support and encouragement.

I'll see you next chapter!

-LaLa


End file.
